Pandora: Spring of Genesis
by DynomiteX246
Summary: Three worlds are connected by one entity. One with the most advanced technology, the other ruled with fantasy like elements, and the other is in between. With these worlds colliding, fate calls upon the chosen ones of each world to encounter. Fate calls upon the Collectors, the Assassins, and the Huntresses. Featuring characters from Persona 3, RWBY, Akame Ga Kill, and Dimension W.
1. Fall and Rise

**If you seen this in the one-shot, skip ahead! Other than that, enjoy the fic! RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and Dimension W is owned by Funimation!**

Unlimited power doesn't equal god hood...

 **?...**

In a matter of one day, the one named Cinder had destroyed an empire, and many lives. All was according to plan. She obtained god-like power and destoryed everyone in her way for conquest. That was until...she was defeated by an unexpected cause. She now lost everything. But...fate has other plans.

Cinder is now sitting in a chair, inside a restaurant. "Huh?" She places her hand on her throat. She could have sworn that she felt her throat was slashed. But her entire body looks like the fight never happened. Come to think of it, she couldn't recognize what city she's in. Its not like any city she was in back at Remnant. Familiar, yet different. Then she see's a thin man with a lavender suit walks towards her table. Cinder also notices that he is wearing eye liner and has snake like eyes.

"May I take a seat?" He sits before she could answer. A waitress comes in.

"Here's your water sir."

"Thank you." He takes a sip and exhales. "So how do you like the view?"

"Don't get friendly with me. How did I get here?" Cinder says with a threatening tone.

The man raises his hand. "Hey now, I just wanted to give you a nice dinner. I am also expecting a thank you as well."

"Hm?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Haruka Seameyer. Its very nice to meet you in person. Well...sort of." Haruka chuckles.

Cinder stands up and throws fire all over Haruka. Burning him alive, along with the entire restaurant. Cinder smirks in satisfaction as she gazes upon the corpse of what used to be Haruka.

"You can never satisfying a woman huh?" Cinder gasps as she jumps back and could see Haruka unhurt.

"But how?!" Cinder looks at the corpse, he should be dead, and yet there he is.

"You think you're the most powerful being in the universe? You can burn things. I on the other hand..." Haruka then shifts the entire city into a pitch white space.

Cinder backs away from Haruka. "What are you?"

"You could say a fan. I have been watching you...and I couldn't help but be interested in your work." Haruka then lets out green energy from him hand and develops gate that shows Cinder's world.

"That's..."

"Back in my world, I was a scientist who was studying a new found energy source. In my world, our energy source is called Dimensional Waves. I was trying to find a way to use the energy to its fullest potential by use of teleportation to different worlds. But my higher ups declined me, saying my methods were too dangerous. Ha! Spineless old fools. I had to test the dimension waves power. I used some, live guinea pigs to do my tests. That was until a bunch of fools tried to disrupt my testing. In the end, the source of all of the dimensional energy, began to overload, trapping me in this pocket dimension. However, I was able to take the worst of this situation, and work it to my advantage!" He snaps his fingers to reveal many portals. "I now have total control of other worlds that just so happened to be around, and now I can control these worlds! As long as I have information on it. That is why I was able to heal you of your injuries. Your welcome."

Cinder looks at herself, and see's that her body is indeed just the way it is before the fall of Beacon. "But why me though? Surely you have a motive behind this."

Haruka chuckles. "Quite frankly, I need you..."

Cinder raises her brow. "Huh?"

"You see, as much as toying with other worlds is all good fun, I still have the need to take control of my world, because without its presence, I can never go beyond on what I have. In the end, I am limited on what I have, and knowing that, drives me quite mad..." Cinder could feel his rising anger. "Which is why I need someone who can get the job done. Just like the way you destroyed this city." He shows visuals of the fall of Beacon. This gives Cinder great satisfaction that her reputation would go far as different dimensions. "Now, I want you to go to my world, and do many of my instructions to bring me back to my worlds physical plane, once I gain all the power I need to truly become a god, I shall allow you to take control over your world as you see fit."

Cinder begins to like the idea. True she now has the power of the powerful Fall Maiden, but the idea to warp reality is too irresistible to pass up. "So, all I need to do is bring you to your worlds reality. Is that it?"

"That's right. I know that you will have your fun. But do be careful, there could be some meddlers in your way. I have foreseen a possibility that I wasn't able to see this beauty, and as a result, I was destroyed...But now...now I am ready. I shall make sure nothing stands in my way this time!"

Cinder couldn't help but relate. Her nefarious plans was too foiled by some meddlers. She feels like she could trust him, if it wasn't for one detail. He is clearly hiding something. She notices that he only mentioned about the source only once. This...source. Whatever it is, she has to find out what it is before he does. If she does, then perhaps she can keep all of this god like power to her self, and why stop at Remnant? There's infinite possibilities of worlds to rule. Things have become quite interesting again. "I accept your offer. I assure you, I will deliver again..." She smirks herself. She has been playing second fiddle for far too long. It is about time she finally becomes, the true one and only master. "May I grant a request though?"

 **Back at Beacon...**

"Cinder! Where are you?!" Emerald shouted.

Mercury just sits calmly on top rubble. "Give it a rest. We've been searching for her for 10 minutes. We can't stay very long either."

"I know damn it! But we can't just leave without! She could be-" Then a flash of light catch them off guard. "What the?!" A familiar shaped body walks up to them. Even Mercury couldn't believe his eyes. "C-Cinder?! How the?!"

"Come you two. We have an even bigger prize to catch now." Cinder smirks as she knows, she will raise even more hell than she ever did or plan to do on Remnant.

Haruka Seymeyer looks over in his portal dimension. "Hehehehe...You think you have me figured out? Well, once I have the Genesis, not even she will see it coming...hehehehe...HAHAHAHA!"

With fate now distorted, only one person has the power to defy all odds once again...the wild card...

 **To be continued...**


	2. Past and Future

**If you seen this in the one-shot, skip ahead! Other than that, enjoy the fic! Persona is owned by Atlus and Dimension W is owned by Funimation!**

Life leads to an inevitable end...Death leads to a new beginning...Momento Mori...

 **Earth 2072...**

 _Waking up in an empty apartment, yep, living the teenage dream..._

The young man sits up on his bed, and stares on to his window, looking at the futuristic city of 2072. His pure silver eyes gaze upon his home. Even though deep down, he doesn't feel that way. He hears his phone vibrate on his shelf next to his bed, he grabs it and see's the name Mary. "Hello?"

"I have a job for you. Be here at 9:00 pm sharp." The phone hangs up. He stands up on his feet and looks at the window once more, staring at the world run by coils.

In the year 2036, humanity discovered another dimension axis known as W along side X, Y, and Z. As a result, the inter-dimensional electromagnetic induction devices, known as coils were developed to draw out the unlimited energy source of the Dimension W. Giant Towers were made all around sixty locations around the world to stabilize the unlimited energy. This gave the entire world seamless amount of energy. The New Telsa Energy and the worlds governments called it the World System and it has changed society as we know it. The founder of New Telsa Energy, Shido Yurizaki, had proudly said, "Mankind had finally obtained, unlimited energy!"

Hours pass and he walks through an ocean of society. The young man, wearing a black jacket over a white t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. He walks along the busy streets of Tokyo, focusing on the song playing on his headphones. He stops when he sees a cafe with neon lights spelling out, Mary's. He goes inside to see a robot battle going on in a small arena. He takes a small glance on the fight, only to proceed up the stairs, to the highest level and see's a young girl with a butler suit and a short bob hair cut. She appears to be done with beating a man up as she wipes her hands with a towel. She then bows to the young man. "Hey Four." He walks past Four and see's a large lady sitting at her chair.

"Right on time as usual. Have a seat." She turns on her large screen to show a skinny man and a obese man. "This is your next job. Johnny and Every, the Won Brothers. They've been using Shadow City as their base of operations. I have intel that these guys were gathering Illegal Coils. Your job is to collect them."

"Sure thing." The young man gets off his seat and walks off.

"Your quite a blank slate. You're still that young lost boy that I found in the street."

"I'm not a boy anymore. I'm 18 now." The young man states with slight irritation in his tone. He takes his leave.

"You might need a car to your destination."

"I can walk." The young man said as he goes down the stairs.

Mary smirks. "Man or boy, I'm still expecting big things from you, Minato Arisato."

 **Meanwhile...**

In an old run down home, A hooded girl turns a nod from the sink, only to get blobs of sewage. Despite expecting water, she couldn't help but giggle at the sounds. She walks to a dark room, with a bed-ridden old man at the side. "I'll go get some potable water."

"Be careful Mira..." He weakly says. She cheerfully exits the home, leaving him alone as he looks on to see a photo of his younger self, being head of New Telsa Energy. Then the photo of him and a wife and daughter.

Mira leaves the small pharmacy store with a bag of water bottles and then notices a warehouse where a meeting is placed by a gang. "I have em! Illegal Coils!" The skinny man shows off a case filled with small coils.

The gang couldn't help but flinch. "Are they real?!" "I can't believe you got them!"

The skinny gang leader places one of the coils to a water gun. He then points the water gun and spooks the whole gang. "What do ya think? With this kind of power, even a water gun will pack a punch!"

Mira spies on the gang, and gasps. She tries to leave until she gets hit by a large belly of one of the gang members. She falls over and gets cornered. The large man smiles maniacally and steps on a cord coming out of her hooded jacket, then her eyes turn off. He grabs the unconscious girl and opens the door that Mira was peeking in."Yo Big Bro!"

"Every! You're late! And what the hell are you carrying?!" Every then throws the unconscious Mira to their couch. "A girl?"

"I saw her at the hallway." Every explains.

"The hallway? A spy from the south district?" The gang surround the girl. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I found her, so she's mine!" Every plans to touch her until...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice catches the gangs attention.

"Huh? Whose there?!" The leader yells out.

They look up to their ceiling, only to see a dark greenish haired young man, silver glowing eyes. "You must be Johnny Won. I heard you've been keeping some Illegal Coils. I'm here to collect them." The gang looks in disbelief as he jumps down to their level.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on you bastard!"

Minato then laid his eyes on the water gun Johnny is holding. "You do realize that your threatening me with a water gun right?"

"Hehehe! Mock me while you can! He shoots, and he shoots a bullet fast squirt of water, faster than human comprehension. But to the surprise of the gang, Minato dodges the lethal water squirt. "WHAT?! How did he?!"

"I didn't want to resort to this..." Minato then brings out a sword that was hidden under his jacket. "...but it looks like those coils have already consumed you."

Johnny gets livid and yells out, "GET 'IM!" Minato finds himself surrounded by the gang members, bringing out their own swords.

Mira then wakes up, overhearing the fight going on. She only see the glimpses of the gang being defeated one by one. "Where am I?" Then she see's Minato in battle, with a blank expression, but she notices a small smile in his face. "Is that...a human? How did I got myself into this mess?"

Minato knocks Every down as he stands victorious with a pile of bodies around him. He scans the area to find out that Johnny was missing. "Ah!" He turns around to see that Johnny is holding Mira in a hostage position. Take one step, and I'll blow her eyes out of her socket!"

Minato grips his weapon. "There you go, trying to act tough. But you still amount to nothing for relying on leverage to get what you want. Its pathetic."

Johnny gets even more angry. "I'm serious! I'll really do it!"

"Then why haven't you?" That question drove Johnny mad.

"Grrrrrgh! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damndamndamndamndamndamn!"

Mira looks unto the gun in fear. But then slowly turned sorrow. He hood gets removed, revealing moving metallic wings on her head. "Father...I'm sorry!" Then she grabs Johnny and throws him and the entire couch over Minato and lands across the room. "I couldn't obey your orders." She revealed her green hair with blue bangs and green eyes.

Johnny was half conscious. "s-she's...not human..."

"...Apparently..." Minato couldn't help but be slightly surprised to these turn of events. He was planning to do a daring rescue while Johnny was acting crazy, but he didn't count on Mira to throw him and the entire couch without much effort. But then he notice her approaching him. He notices that she appears to have two goggles that has robotic little wings. What also got his attention is that there's a cord coming out of her bottom area, like a tail. Plus tears coming out of her eyes with an angry look. "Um...Are you alrigh-"

"You low life jerk!" Mira then smacks Minato. Knocking him out.

 **?**

Minato slowly opens his eyes, he could barely make out what he is seeing. "Huh?...Wha?" He could see a blonde girl over him She seems to be wearing headphones, old fashion ones at that. He could see her talking about something, but could barely hear her. "Who's...Who is this?...Who are you?" He could now see her crying. "Hey...don't cry...it'll be alright..." He tries to comfort her, despite not knowing this person. Then he could hear faint voices in the horizon, he could now hear the girl perfectly now.

"Thank you, for everything..."

"Huh?"

"You must be tired..."

"What?"

"Please get some rest...I'll stay right here with you..." He could hear footsteps coming closer. "Soon all of your friends will be here by your side."

His vision becomes whitish blurry. "Wait...who are you? I..."

"Don't worry...I will always be by your side...protecting you..." The girl completely disappears.

"Wait!" The last thing he sees is pink camellias floating all over Minato and a glowing blue butterfly. Then it slowly turns green and fades away into black mist.

"Arisato! Arisato!"

Minato slowly opens his eyes and see's a blonde man with a white uniform. "ugh...Albert Schuman?"

The man named Albert Schuman helps Minato up. "Looks like you bit off more than you can chew this time around. Just what kind of monster did this?" He looks around, seeing the damaged room being investigated by armored men.

Minato holds his head in pain. "I don't feel like talking about it now...So how's things with you?"

Albert and Minato looks toward one of the broken windows to see the gang members being arrested by men in armor. "Well, in case you didn't knew, I was promoted to head investigator. You'll be seeing more of me from now on."

"Good for you. But, what is the D.A.B doing here? I didn't think a big organization checking on a small crime scene." Minato asks the head investigator.

"That is classified. Although if you work for me, then it would be a different story."

"I'll pass, thank you." Minato turns to grab his sword on the floor.

"Rejected again. Still trying to be your own man, huh?" Albert then grabs the water gun Johnny was using and takes off the illegal coil attached to it. "By the way, this is now property of Dimension Administration Bureau."

Minato walks off. "Sure, you can have it."

"And please don't tell Mary I was the one who took off with the coil."

"Okay." Minato leaves the area.

One of the armored men approaches Albert. "You sure we can trust this collector?"

"Its fine. In fact I was the one who trained him."

"Are you serious?!"

"That's right. I know him better than anyone. He has been living in his own world for awhile now. But soon enough, I will make him mine." Albert says with a smirk.

 **Outside the crime scene...**

"Stop messing around!" Mary shouts through Minato's phone speakers. Minato winced at his bosses loud tone. "Information is not free you know!"

"Hey now, once the D.A.B gets involved, there's nothing I can do, alright?"

"D.A.B?" Minato's head then starts to ache.

"Yeah..." Minato then remembered that moment when Mira's eyes had tears This got him thinking. "Hey uh...Mary?"

"What?"

"Have you seen any robots that can shed tears?"

"Why would you ask that out of the blue?"

Minato hesitated on answering. "...Its nothing." Eventually Minato hangs up and made his way up on the rooftops, staring across the city, with the wind blowing through his hair. "Just who is she?" Then he tries to remember that encounter he had with that mysterious girl that knocked him out. Then he gained some new memories from that encounter. He recalls falling over, and see's Mira running to the other side of the room and kneels to grab the rest of the coils. "Wait, did she-?!" He runs towards the other side of the rooftop and scans the horizon. He looks at the same warehouse that he went and looks around. Then he see's a something moving in one of the roofs. "There she is!" He rushes in.

Mira hides in the corner spying on two armored men. "There's no dimension specific reaction from any coils." "Widen the search from one block ahead."

Mira hears the conversation. "I am disobeying Father's instructions again...But this isn't the time to be acting like a human." She regretfully says. "As long as I have this, I'm sure Father's heart will..." Thinking about the idea of helping her ill-father makes her even more determined to leave the area. "Please wait, Father!" She jumps towards the sky, holding the case holding the illegal coils tightly.

Back at the broken down home, Mira's Father stares through his window, griping his glowing chest. "You've finally sniffed this place out, have you?" He turns his head to stare upon a large contraption that is glowing green. "I just need a little more time...now that it has come to this..."

Mira lands on a rooftop and runs. "Hey!" Mira hears a familiar voice and turns to see the same boy she knocked out form earlier. "I knew you would still be around the area."

"You're from earlier!"

"Yeah, we met. I believe you have something that I was looking for before you knocked me out." Minato's tone is cold as his stare. "Now don't think you can guilt trip your way out of this. I don't know why you want these coils, but I need them. Most likely more than you. So how about you hand them over?"

Mira grips the case more tightly. "I'm sorry for hitting you, but I cannot give these to you!" Mira leaps out of the rooftop and wall jumps to another building.

"Oh no you don't!" Minato follows suit and wall jumps on the same wall Mira did. Mira turns around to see Minato surprisingly following her.

"Huh?!" Mira lands on another rooftop and leaps towards another building. She turns her head to see Minato still following her. _"There's no way! No human can keep up to me that easily! Who is he?!"_

 **Meanwhile...**

Albert with two armored men look and a run down building. "You sure this is the place?"

"Its the only building in this area to deploy a sophisticated anti scanning field."

"Have you evacuated the area?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay, we'll secure the professor and his research without harming him." Then there was activity in the building. "Huh?" An ill man opens the window, revealing himself. "Is that...?"

"There is a 96% match, he's the real deal sir!"

Albert grabs a microphone. "Dr. Yurizaki, we at the New Telsa Energy would like to reconcile with you."

Yurizaki angrily responds, "Reconcile? After what happened to my family?! On that day two years ago. You broke into my home to steal my wife's research and then you killed her and my daughter!"

"The previous director misunderstood the boards orders, that is all. It hasn't been public, but the previous director had been punished for it. We all admitted that we did something wrong. You need to calm yourself Doctor."

"...Its too late...I have an obligation...as the one who created the world system...Even if it will cost me my life...I will..." Yurizaki then holds up a large coil in his hand. "...this world..."

"What coil is that?" Albert still trying to act calm.

Yurizaki raises the large coil to the sky, with anger still in his heart. "...This...is my answer..."

 **Rooftops...**

Mira stops on her tracks. "Father?"

Minato then lands in front of her. "Now, give me those coils if you want to make this easy for yourself."

Mira grits in frustration. "Please don't follow me!" She attempts to jump away, until Minato grabs her tail-like cord. "HEP!" She drops on her face and cringes in pain. "L-Let...m-me...g-g-go!"

"So that's your weakness." Minato said to himself, as he leaps on top of Mira and brings out his sword and places it on her throat. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way."

Mira struggles to get Minato off of her, but she can't respond thanks to Minato grab her most fragile part, her cord. "I must...I must go quickly...or Father will..."

"I said none of your guilt tripping will work on me. I have an important mission to do, and I attend to complete it. Who is your Father anyways? Your creator? or are you lying?"

"I'm not lying!" Mira shouted as tears are forming on her eyes.

Minato then flinches. "Uh!" Then he gets a flash of the blonde girl in his dream. "What...?" Then a flashing green light gets Minato's attention. "What the?!" He turns to see the light and it is flashing through the city block.

Mira fearfully shouts, "No! Father! You can't! If you do that you'll-!"

The source of the green light is coming from Dr. Yurizaki holding up the large coil. The green energy then starts to overload the smaller coils Albert and his men are using. "Men! Abandon your equipment and retreat!" Before he could leave though, Albert looks at Dr. Yurizaki, one last time. "Doctor, what in the world are you doing?" Albert says with fear in his tone.

Yurizaki looks upon the fearful Albert with his chest burning up. "This...is the beginning!"

The green light then shined through out the entire city. "Dah!" Minato drops down his burning phone. "What the hell is going on?" He turns to see Mira having a spaz attack on the ground. Screaming out with a distorted voice, and the coil inside her chest burning. She could barely hear a faint, yet familiar voice. "I leave the rest to you now..."

"N-No..."

"Mira..."

"Father..."

A dark orb of energy then develops inside the coil Yurizaki is holding. Then the ground Albert was standing in begins to erupt. The building Yurizaki was in imploded. Then a giant surge that desimates the entire block, then it makes its way towards Minato's head. "Huh?!" Then many images begin to rush inside Minato's head. "Ugh! What the?!" He could hear voices of many people from around the world, then he could hear a void of nothing, then all of the sudden he could hear someone shouting...

"PHYRAAAAAAAA!" Then a roar of an animal. "WHAT?!" Then another surge of energy and memories begin to surge through him. He could now hear someone yelling at the top of his lungs. "Idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" "No! I've made a promise! A promise I'm will to keep!" "TATSUMIIIII!" Then Minato couldn't take it anymore and shouts,

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIT!" Then the energy leaves his head and he kneels down in exhaustion. Panting uncontrollably. "what...just..." He stands up to see that the green energy disappeared. He looks down to see Mira not moving. Her eyes are blank, but her face is expressed with sorrow. "Was she trying to prevent that?" He couldn't help but feel ashamed that he stopped her from trying to help whoever she was trying get to.

Minato walks past the broken coils and carries Mira by his shoulders. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you now..." As the sun rises to a now dark city.

 **Back at Mary's Cafe...**

"Jeez, you've really brought me something crazy Minato. I told you to get illegal coils and this is what you get?" Insect like nanobots crawl all over the immobile Mira. Mary looks onto the new guest Minato brought in. She turns to a small, skinny, dark skinned young man, working some computers. "Did you figured something out Koorogi?"

"Minato here brought here a war trophy."

Minato raises his eye brow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You honesty think this was made by some random collector? Only an idiot would think that!"

Minato slightly scowled. "Tch..."

Koorogi jumps out of his computers, and lands along side Minato and Mary. "First of all, someone in the penny pinching business of collecting can't buy or make something this sophisticated. It would cost as much, if not more than a man made satellite. The basic construction of the body is the same as Four over there. But underneath the artificial skin are many layers of subtle silicon foam, and high polymer artificial muscles on the skeletal frame, filled with nano machines for self repair. The coil in her chest controls all the actuators with a wireless local network. All these types of maintenance free robots were copies of the original. They usually contain traces compromise or streamlining. But this beauty doesn't have any of that. Its so complete its annoying."

"Who do you think made her?" Minato asks.

"As far as I know, the only person who could make something like this is Dr. Yurizaki."

Minato hadn't heard much of the Doctor. But judging from Mira's design, he could tell that he must have been a genius. "As long as she's alright, I'll try to find him."

"And click." Koorogi pushes Mira's coil in her chest.

Mira's systems begin to boot up. She sits up and opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is Minato. She sits there, loading all her memories. "Uh...Are you alright?" Then she gains consciousness. She looks around her surroundings, then she see's herself wearing nothing but a pink tight bra and shorts, along with round gauntlets. She shrieks and smacks Minato.

"Why am I dressed like this!" Mira then see's Minato again with her memories in tact. "You again..."

Minato rubs his face in pain. "I really wish you would stop doing that..."

Mira keeps on looking at her own body in embarrassment. "Where are my clothes? Please return them!"

Minato blushes, and turns away. "Well I...it wasn't my idea..."

"This really is fascinating. It makes you wonder if there's an actual person inside." Mary says in fascination. "You think we should check her head to find out?"

Koorogi types in the holographic computer and shows a visual of a metallic brain, similar to a human brain, but its smooth all over with glowing lines all over. "The protocols are so complicated and organic, I have no idea how to parse them. It would be easier to just ask the one her made her."

Mira overhears Koorogi. "Huh!"

"That's right, I would like to meet Dr. Yurizaki." Mary replies to Koorogi.

Mira slowly gets off the platform she was in, and kneels down in front of everyone. They wonder what she's going to say. "Please...let me help you collect illegal coils!" She bows. Minato doesn't know what to make of Mira's behavior, but little did he know, that his life is now tied to dimensional waves, along with many others.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Huh?" A girl with a black dress, red hood, and silver eyes wakes up on the ground in the middle of an alleyway. "Uh...what...happened...where am I?" She stands up, tries to walk towards the light, until she trips onto something. "Oww..." She looks to see a red rectangular contraption that she tripped over. "What's this?" She presses a button, and then turns to scythe. "Huh?!"

"Are you lost child? Have the coils brought you here?"

"Huh?" The girl turns to see a caped man, with a golden mask, with green reptilian eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'd like to know about your identity first." The man asks.

"Uh...Well...I'm...um...I...can't...remember..." The girl then freaks out. "I don't know who I am! What am I going to do?!"

"Calm yourself child. I am here to help. If you have no where to go, then perhaps I can help you. If the coils did brought you here, then I can guide you to your destination." The man brings out his golden sharp hands to the girl, as she hesitates at first, but with no where else to go, she complies, riding in an uncertain fate in an unforeseen new world.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Crimson and Gold

**If you seen this in the one-shot, skip ahead! Other then that, enjoy the fic! Akame Ga Kill is owned by Sentai Filmworks and RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth.**

There can't be death without life. But life is also dependent to death...

 **Earth 1024...**

In this world, there exists an empire. One that has ruled for years. The first emperor was afraid that his empire would fall, so he enlisted many scientists from around the world to create many strong weapons to fend off against any invaders. After years of rule, the empire began to corrupt. After the death of one of the emperors, his young son took the crown, but he would be easily manipulated by a malicious, vile man named Honest. The people began to suffer and die by the empires cruel rule. The only hope were a group of assassins that would not hesitate to kill their targets. Those who would kill hundreds to save millions. Avengers of the weak. They were known as Night Raid. After the civil war that took millions of lives, peace was finally achieved. The empire has fallen. It was all thanks to Night Raid and one of its only survivors. The red-eyed killer, Akame.

It has been two months ever since the fall of the Empire. For Akame, it felt like an eternity. The long waited peace has finally been achieved, but for Akame, her heart is far from being in peace. As she sleeps in a cave, she wakes up to see someone standing there. She stands up to check who it is. To her shock, its a young man with brown spiky hair and green innocent eyes. "Hey Akame. How's your sleep?"

"It...can't be..." Akame's eyes widen.

"Hey, did you cooked something for us? We're starving." The young man then points at a group of other people in the cave.

"Yeah, you make the best food Akame." Said the one with the large pink pigtails and pink dress.

"You really know how to feed us!" Said the green haired one with the red goggles laying on his head and green jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"That is if she's not eating it all herself." Said the blone haired woman with the black bra and loose pants, combat boots, and a scarf.

Akame backs away, not believing what she is seeing. "No...this isn't real...you guys..."

"What's the matter Akame? You look sad." Said the girl with the long lavender hair and violet dress, and glasses over her eyes.

"Its almost like your seeing ghosts or something." Said the tall, burly man with black combed up hair, and a black spiked up leather jacket.

"She is...we're all dead...She knows that..." Said the one with long pink hair and a black vest, over a white long sleeved shirt and a checkered red skirt.

"That's right...you are the last of us..." Said the tall man with blue spiky hair and blue goatee and white robe and horns on his head.

The brown haired one walks up to Akame. "You killed hundreds of the Empires lackeys...yet you couldn't prevented us to die..."

The girl in the pigtails walked towards Akame as well. "Maybe you were too weak."

The pink long haired girl follows. "She was born to kill after all. She couldn't protect anyone...Not even her own friends..."

Akame see's herself cornered. "I..."

"Its true you know." Akame looks to her right and see's a blonde haired woman with long blonde hair, white shirt and black tight pants. "You left us behind after all."

Akame's heart begins to feel like its sinking down. "No..."

"You left us to die..." Then more people behind her shows up. "You joined them. You left us to die..."

Akame kneels down, with tears in her eyes. "No...I..."

"You left me to die sis...You killed me..." Akame gasped. She is face to face with a girl with black twin tail hair and a uniform with a red tie just like Akame. The girl smiles. "You killed us...You left us..." Then all the people surrounding Akame begins to bleed out and their bodies twist and turn into a red monster. **"You killed us! You left us! You killed us! You left us! You killed us! You left us!"**

Akame grabs her sword and screams. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" She swings her sword cutting the monster in half. It falls down dead. She pants heavily. Then the monster morph into a human body. Akame looks carefully and the head turns its head to reveal its face. Akame looks in horror to see her own face. "Feels good...doesn't it?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Akame wakes up frantically, she is sweating all over, breathing heavily, but calms down once she sees her surroundings. She is in the same cave, and see's no traces of other people or blood. Its just her, and her sword, Murasame. She begins to lament on her past. She killed so many people, but she has indeed saved the entire country from the Empires corrupted rule. But what purpose does she have now? Does she have to protect the new capital from potential enemies? Does she have to do it alone? Alone with her past haunting her? She could still hear her sisters voice, telling her she still loves her, before Akame killed her. But once she could linger more on it, she hears something. She leaves the cave and see's the tree's moving and big footsteps, and a village nearby. "Danger Beast!"

She grabs her sword and rushes into action. She may have taken many lives that she cannot never take back, she still has a just will to stay alive to protect this new nation. If she has to do it alone. So be it.

 **Deeper into the forest...**

A black haired boy with pink accents, with a green long sleeved shirt and white pants, walks with a girl with orange hair and a white shirt and pink dress. "Do you think that we're lost?"

"Pfft, as if! I'm sure we're closer to the next village." The orange head responds. "I'm sure that Ruby is already there."

"That's not what worries me. This entire forest doesn't look like the same forest that we woke up from."

"What are you talking about? Trees are trees! They look the same to me!" Then the girl gasped. "Imygosh I sounded like a treecist back there!"

The boy just tilts his head. "What?"

"Guys! Quiet!" A blonde boy with a black sweat shirt and white armor over it kneels over a rock and looks around. "You hear that?" The three hears a faint sound over the horizon. It's making its way to them. "Guys move!" Then they jump out of the way and a giant spike hits the ground. The blonde lands on his back and turns to see the perpetrator. It was a mechanical giant with a three eyes and a circulating head, a sphere like body, and four squid like thin legs. "What is that?!"

"Destroy! Eliminate!" The machine announces.

"Jaune! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Ren, but what the heck is that?!"

Ren brings out two green guns with blades at their ends. "Whatever it is, its not friendly. You ready Nora?"

Nora brings out a cannon. "Your gonna pay for those trees you tin can!" Nora and Ren begin to shoot. It shows no effect on the robot and it begins to bring out buzz saws and knives to slice up the two, but they jumps out of the way. "Alright, time for the big guns, or should say, hammer time!" Then she transforms her cannon to a hammer. She pounces and readies herself to smash the machine's head. The saws and knives gets ready to attack Nora, until Ren slashes them out of Nora's way. She smiles as she gets ready to smash the machine in one hit. But then an energy shield gets in the way and Nora hits it and she could feel the vibration of the impact numbing her entire body. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-ungh-gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" She falls over, still feeling numb.

"Nora!" The machine then stands before Jaune.

"Destroy! Eliminate!"

"Why me?" Jaune begins to run away from the robot, screaming. "Why am I the one without a weapon?!" The out of control robot begins to smash through the entire forest in an attempt to destroy Jaune. Then its mechanical claw pops up and attempts to grab Jaune, it was only able to grab its sweat shirt. "WAAAWHOA! WHOA! SOMEONE HELP ME!" As if his pleads were answered, a black haired swordsmen comes in with faint marks on her arms and legs that resemble scars, with crimson eyes, drawing her blade and cuts Jaunes piece of his sweatshirt and he is free from the machines grasp, but not free from gravity's grasp. "THAAAAAAANKS!" He drops hard. But then again, it wasn't the first time he fell from that height.

Rena and Nora rushes off to Jaunes aid. "Jaune! Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'll live..." He sits up rubbing his head. But then he and his team freeze once Jaune's savior lands in front of them.

The red eyed assassin eyes on her target. "Its no danger beast...just what is it?" The machine raises its spiked hand and slams it to the ground Akame jumped out of the way. "Whatever it is, its completely mechanical. I have to find its core." She lands on top of a tree and uses the force on landing to bounce her way towards the rampaging mech. She prepares to stab its head, until its shield comes back, catching Akame off guard. "Tch! What was..."

Jaune see's that Akame might need help. "We need to help her!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Nora runs passes her team and uses her cannon to shot on the ground and escalate herself to the machine and hits the spike that was about to stab Akame. Nora lands on her feet alongside Akame. She looks on to see the machine. She analyses the target. Once she tries to strike machine, some invisible force stopped her. The buzz saws and knives come back, but Akame prepares herself as she proceeds to fight off the deadly weapons.

While the assassin defends herself. Nora focuses her fire on the head. The energy shield blocks all the rockets from hitting its head. Ren pounces behind the robot and begins slashing away, but with little effect. Jaune spectates the battle. "Ok...everything we are doing is literally doing nothing to it...Its shield is blocking everything we throw at it, and its moving around so hitting it is a big issue! Wait...shield...moving...That's it! Guys! I have a plan! Nora! Focus on its legs! Ren! Uh...Sword Chick! Distract it!

Nora's hears her team leader. "Got it!"

Ren nods. "Understood!"

Akame nods as well. "Hm!" She couldn't recall the last time she was ordered around during a mission. It was far too long. But she doesn't have time for nostalgia. She rebounds herself again with a tree and begin slashing away, but no effect. Then Ren dashes in and shoots on its face in point blank range, and still no effect. Nora then swings her hammer and hits the thin legs, causing it to stumble.

Nora pants in exhaustion. "I need more juice..." Then she notices that the mech has a socket on its back. Then she smiles deviously. She rushes in, the buzz saws comes straight her way, but she smacks them aside. She pounces, and lands on the robots back.

Ren see's Nora's actions. "Nora, what are you doing?"

"Remember this when we were young?!" Nora then sticks her tongue.

Ren's eyes widen. "Oh no..."

Nora then places her tongue on the socket. Then surge of electricity flows all over Nora. Then she gets flung towards the ground. Akame watches in shock. "I can't believe she would kill herself like that..." Then Nora stands back up with massive surges of energy all over her. "Impossible! No normal person would survive that!"

Jaune walks up to her. "Yeeeah...about that. Nora here, she's not normal."

Nora smirks and then dashes at the speed of sound and hits the legs again. This time, she smashes the entire legs in one swing. The robot falls down, defenseless. Akame jumps up. Readying the final blow.

"Destroy! Eliminate! The killer robot uses all of its remaining weapons to kill Akame, but she deflects all of them. "Destroy! Eliminate!

"Eliminate!" She stabs the head, causing to short circuit. Nora then jumps up and smashes the torso, completely destroying it.

Ren and Jaune runs in. "Are you alright Nora?"

"Oh Im fine! It jut...my tong feel numb." She flaps her tongue multiple times. She keeps on doing until Ren gets annoyed.

"Ok you can stop now."

Jaune breathed in and out, glad that this mechanical menace was dealt with. He then see's Akame puts her sword back in her scab. "Um...Thanks for saving us there. You really were amazing! I never seen anyone using a simple looking sword like a pro! What semblance did you use to get this good?"

Akame tilts her head. "Hm? Semblance?"

"Wait? You do have a Semblance, right? Not even aura? That must be it."

Akame shakes her head. "I'm not sure what your talking about."

Jaune's astonished expression turns to a nervous expression. _"Does that mean she didn't need semblance to take on that monster of a mech?!"_

"By the way, your friend has one heck of a trump card. I'm quite impressed." Akame asks Jaune.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Well, you know how Nora can be! Yeah..."

Akame then looks at Nora, playing with her tongue in front of Ren. _"I don't see any Imperial Arms in her. Does she even have one? I'd assume that would be the only way she would survive that kind of surge."_ Then she looks down on the fallen robot. _"More importantly, just what was that thing? I never seen anything like it. Maybe it holds some resemblance to the Emperor's Trump Card."_ She keeps on staring at the machine, trying to find some clue to find out where it came from, but then she see's something. She walks up to it and grabs a small coil. She turns and walks over to the team she just met. "Excuse me. But do you know what this means?" She shows them a small icon that shows a circle that has a horizontal line on the top.

Jaune recognizes the icon. "Hey...isn't that the same symbol that Penny had? You think that this is one of Ironwood's robots?"

Ren shakes his head. "That can't be. That didn't look like any robot he would make."

Jaune and Akame looks at the twisted and broken metal before them. Both of them thought, _"Then...where did it came from..."_

 **Meanwhile...**

A meeting is being held by many leaders of the new capital. A white heared woman walks in. She is wearing an eye patch, along with a metallic arm and a black suit. "Ladies, Gentlemen." She then brings out a lighter and lights up a cigarette. She smokes in front of the leaders and exhales. "I'm going to save the formalities and get to the point. Ever since the fall of the old empire, we have only suffered some small and petty crimes, along with some danger beast attack here and there. But there is one thing that concerns me...A day after Emperor Makoto's fall, his teigu, was missing. Now I'm not the type of person to believe that a huge monstrosity would disappear off the face of the earth in a matter of seconds." The leaders begin to debate on each other. But the truth is, in their world, such a thing is unheard of. The most vocal of the room, Najenda couldn't help but be on edge. After suffering many injuries from her defection on the Empire, forming an assassins group, only to see almost all of them die one by one. The Former Leader of Night Raid wants nothing more than tie up all loose ends, and the Emperors Imperial Arms, is a huge loose end.

 **Village...**

An elder is standing before the newly acquainted group. "Hm...Sorry, I haven't met with a girl named Ruby Rose."

Jaune slouches in disappointment. "You got to be kidding me!"

"But you kids seem to be tired from your journey! We warmly welcome you to our village until you are prepped up!"

Ren steps in. "After all the things we went through, we defiantly need it.

Nora stretches out her arms. "Yep. Fighting giant robots can do that to ya."

The elder tilted his head. "Huh?"

Jaune waves his hand. "Don't mind her. We are grateful for your hospitality."

Akame leans on a wall, cross armed, overhearing the conversation. Despite not knowing these strangers, they don't seem corrupted, nor seem to be dangerous, despite their unknown skills and talents. She overhears them walk by. "Couldn't find your friend huh?"

"EEP!" Jaune jumps. "Hey! We appreciate your help, but we don't need you following us around!"

"It just accrued to me that you three are lost."

"What?! We are not lost! We are on our way to Haven Academy in Mistral!"

Nora pops up behind Jaune. "Yeah! It says so on this map!"

Akame looks at the map carefully while Jaune stands proud, knowing his is right. "There is no Mistral."

"What?" Jaune then takes the map from Nora's hand. "It says it right here! We are here!"

"But it doesn't exist here. You are probably using a fake map"

Jaune gets flabbergasted. "Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-WHERE ARE WE?!"

Akame brings out her own map. "If you are looking for the New Capital, then here's the proper map. She shows a map to the continent they are currently in."

Jaune grabs it. "This can't be right. Where's Mistral? Where's Atlas?"

Akame noticed how serious they looked. This gives the most likely possibility that they must be delusional, or this Mistral must be in some continent she never explored. She sighs. "Since your obviously lost, I can guide you to Mistral. From the looks of it, it might be from the farthest way on the sea. Although we have been in peace for months now, there could be some dangers in our way. So I want you to stay close with me."

Jaune is still skeptical. "Listen, we've been fine on our own."

Ren coughed. "Jaune...Remember that robot though? We couldn't beat it remember?"

Jaune slouches. "Agh! Ohh...Fine...you can come with us..."

Nora cheered. "YAY! Another member for team...what are we calling ourselves again?"

 **Later that night...**

Everyone is sleeping, with the exception of Akame. She couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare she had in the cave. Recently she only had flashes of her friends and the memories she had with them. But this was different. She never had nightmares this...intense...She thought that she had gotten used to her friends being gone. They wouldn't want her to torture herself. But even so, she misses them too much. Not to mention her former comrades from the Elite Seven, back when she was a part of the Empire when she was young. She felt horrible with all the lives she eliminated in the name of the corrupted Empire. Although would her old friends really hate her for changing sides...then again...Kurome, her sister...Akame then notice someone walking through the forest. It was Jaune.

Jaune see's a hill and decides to sit and stare upon the moon. In confusion, he notices that the moon is full. "You don't like the moon?" Akame walks up the Jaune.

Jaune sighs. "Its just...you wouldn't understand..."

"Something is bothering you."

"I...Well...you are going to be with us so I guess telling you wouldn't hurt..." Akame sits next to Jaune. "Back where I come from, I met this girl. Boy was she amazing...I was too stupid to not realize that...she wants to be with me...She was the only one who wants to be with a guy like me...I was a no good loser who is always a butt of a joke, while she was set up to be the best huntress in our school. We...could have made it work...but...before I knew it...she was gone...taken from me..." He grips his jeans tightly, he begins to sob... "I just...I just don't know I'll ever...get over her..."

"You remind me of a friend I knew. He was clumsy, and didn't know how to fit in at first." Jaune stopped crying and listens to Akame. "I helped him the best I can. He grew up to be a warrior the people needed. In the end...he was the best out of all of us...even me." Tears stream through Akame's face. "I...just don't understand...why he had to go...when he didn't deserve it...why not me...after all the things I've done..." Akame tries her best to hold all of her anguish and sadness. Jaune looks at Akame in sympathy, and he pats her shoulder. As they look at a full moon, they share their grief, knowing that they have a new uncertain journey ahead of them.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Loser meets Fool

**Here it is guys! The continuation you've been waiting for! Hope your ready! Persona is owned by Atlus, Dimension W is owned by Funimation, RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Akame Ga Kill is owned by Sentai Filmworks!**

 **Earth 2072...**

A crowd of people are all gathering up on a big screen on a city. All eyes are on the museum a few steps away from the screen with a huge diamond shaped structure on top. "They are calling your name Papa." Said a little boy with a laptop on his lap in a rooftop. With him someone in a large hood.

"Then lets give them a show" A man in a cape and mask walks to the edge of the building. He turns the hooded one. "From now on, in missions, you shall be called Hood." The one named Hood nods. As she and Loser jumps out of the building.

 **Down below...**

Minato and Mira walks up to the scene. "Look at this crowd! I never been in a place with so many people!" Mira shouts in excitement.

Minato then finds a newspaper laying around. "Hm...Never thought people still reads newspapers." He notices a masked man in the front. "Who's that anyways?" He gives the paper to Mira.

"His name is Loser. He's a mysterious thief that mainly steals artwork. He broadcasts his heists through large scale hijacking of communication devices. But he has never successfully stolen anything." Mira thinks this over. "He...hasn't? Oh, I guess that's why he is called Loser! Because he never wins! Because of that, there are theories that Loser might be a part of an advertising campaign by victims. I see, that would explain why he broadcasts all of his heists. But even if he seems to be causing trouble, he doesn't seem to be that bad."

Minato looks at the police officers getting prepared for the heist. "Just because he may not be an enemy, doesn't mean he could be a friend either."

"Are you going to help the police capture him? He is using illegal devices."

"They don't concern the mission at hand. Besides, I doubt they will help out a collector like me. Especially if what Mary told me was true, that an illegal coil is inside." Minato couldn't help but to look at the crowd, most of them wearing masks that resemble Loser's mask. "If he gets in the way, then we'll know for sure that he's an enemy."

"R-Right."

"Oh, by the way." Minato gives Mira a bag.

"What's this?"

"Its a gift from Mary. She said to put it on."

"Oh! How nice of her!" Mira then goes to a near by restroom, while Minato stands there.

He couldn't help but be on edge. Not because of the risky mission in front of him, but with his partner. Sure, she's nice and wouldn't hurt a fly, but he wonders what she thinks of him after ruining her chances of saving her father, and that...accident...

 **Yesterday...**

Mira was bowing to Mary and Minato, begging them to help her find illegal coils. "So you want to be a collector?" Mary being the first one to respond.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I was told by my father. 'When I die, follow the illegal coils.'"

"Does that mean that Dr. Yurizaki is dead?"

Mira lowers her head. "Yes. He said, 'if you see a pillar of light, then I am no longer in this world.'"

"That light from earlier..."

Minato slowly realizes that the pillar of light must have consumed Mira's father...He feels even more shame in himself. He didn't become a collector to make friends, but he never signed up for ruining lives. Not to mention the collateral damage that happened, and the pain Mira went through while her coil was going haywire. _"Great...I'm an asshole..."_

Mira continues her speech. "I want to know...I want to know what my father is talking about. Please let me help you find illegal coils!"

Minato feeling guilt in his heart, but tries to hide it, he asks, "Did he ever had a wife? I'm sure she can help things out."

Mira only sorrowfully looks down. "She was murdered." Minato flinched. "Two years ago, on the day I was born..." She pressed her little wing shaped part, and a video is played on the wall.

An image shows a dark brown haired woman and a matching hair colored little girl. "Hey Mommy! What's her name?"

"You get to decide." The woman smiles to her daughter.

Minato then feels anxiety inside of him. _"Wait...those two look..."_

Mary asks, "What's this?"

Koorogi looks around and see's that all the screens are playing the same thing. "She's entered into the rooms systems."

The girl was humming to herself, thinking of a name, until she decided. "Oh I got it! Mira! Because it means Future!"

"That's a wonderful name."

"I wonder if Dad will be here soon." Then a sound of a door break could be heard. "Mommy!"

"Huh? Who are you?! What right do you have to barge in?! Hey! Stop it!" Minato then has a hard time breathing. He could remember himself holding a gun in his hand in front of a computer screen.

"That's enough!" Mira jolted after hearing Mary yelling. She turns off the playback. "That is not something you should show off recklessly. Remember that."

Mira slowly nods. "I'm sorry..."

"Koorogi, delete the log. We didn't see anything. Understand?"

Minato calms himself. "That was...New Telsa..."

Mary turns to Minato. "Hm?"

"Those guys...I recognize them..."

Mary raises her brow in suspension. "If that's the case, then its a completely different story. The biggest corporation in the world secretly killed the greatest robot engineer and her daughter. What I don't understand is why the Doctor didn't made it public. Instead he went into hiding...leaving this girl behind..." Minato's fist clenched so hard, it began to bleed. He couldn't bare recalling this memory. The memory of being a part of them..."Alright then, I'll use you here." Mira almost jumped in excitement. "On one condition." She lowers herself. "You will be under Minato's supervision."

"Huh?!" Minato couldn't help but jolt a little.

"She'll collect illegal coils even if we leave her alone. It wouldn't be wise to have her wondering around without any surveillance, and if she gets captured, we won't be spared, even if we play innocent." Minato grits his teeth at the thought of New Telsa again. It is something they would do. But then he looks at Mira with worry.

"Thank you very much!" Mira happily says. "I promise to do my best!"

Kooragi then laughed. "HAHA! Well Minato, you sure have a way with robot chicks!" Minato heavily sighs as he walks away.

"Ahem." Mary points at Mira. "I believe your forgetting something."

Minato slouches. "Why me though?"

"Its only natural. You were the one who brought her here." Mary smirks. "You kids have fun now."

 **Present...**

Minato couldn't help but feel a little distant with Mira. Its mostly because he felt like he was responsible with all the horrible things that happened to Mira. If she knows that he was apart of the New Telsa force, she would never forgive him. Considering how strong she is, he shutters at the thought. But mostly, he wouldn't blame her. Her father and mother, and possible sister are all gone, and she has to live with that for the rest of her life. While he doesn't even know his parents or where he came from. For years he has been fighting many battles to find out his past, but does he deserve answers?

"Thanks for waiting!" Minato looks behind and see's Mira with a new pair of clothes. White boots, dark leggings, a long sleeved red shirt with a white vest over it, and a white hat. "How is it? Do I look cute?"

Minato nervously turns his back. "I uh...think it suits you..."

"But I can't hide my tail though."

"I'm sure its fine. Now come on." Minato walks through the crowd talking about if what Loser is doing is alright.

The people notice a huge screen showing a statue of a large creature with its rib cage sticking out and skull on its head with glowing red eyes... "I must say, he has an excellent taste in choosing his target. Although...I never seen a statue like that before..."

Minato then notices that all the screens all over the museum shuts off. Then the masked Loser is shown on screen. His face mask is mostly golden with black on the sides and lower part of the mask, and his eyes are all green with black cat like iris's "Greetings ladies and gentlemen." Everyone cheered.

"Its Loser's communication hijacking!" Mira states.

"Tonight, I have come for the statue, The Grim Dragon."

The officers brings out their guns. "Its Loser! Get ready!" But then a large pillar rises from the ground and releases smoke. Then Loser reveals himself in the flesh, as fireworks starts firing from on of the pillars.

Minato, Mira and the people could see the fireworks from the distance. "There!" Both of them rush towards the museum. "Okay, from the looks of it, he can hijack two kilometers of communication devices. This must be the work of illegal coils. I'll go check out what's he's really after. You try to find out how he is hijacking.

"Huh? Wait a minute!" Minato jumps on top of a lamp post and jumps towards the museum. "How am I going to find them though..."

Minato lands on one of the bridges towards the entrance and finds two guards in his way. "Freeze! Don't go any further!" Minato jumps towards another lamp posts side and jumps towards one of them with great speed and force. He then kicks the other one on the jaw.

Loser dashes through the lake surrounding the museum. He then notices Minato rushing towards inside. "He's fast. Who is that boy?"

 **Meanwhile in another part of the city...**

A boy with a sky blue jacket, checks on his rectangular device. "He's probably a collector. Let me extract his ID. Huh? Forget about that, he doesn't have any coil on him!"

"Not a single one?"

"Nope, none. I thought a newbie like him would be using one."

"I've heard of a young collector like that in Central 47 with remarkable skill. That must be him."

"What will you do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Loser enters the entrance with many guards in his way, ready to shot their weapons. "Time for a real show!" His hands surged with energy and knocks out all of them with style and flair. The action can be seen on the big screen as each knockout is complemented with video game style fonts saying, '5000 points!' and 'Perfect!' The crowd cheers. Loser rushes inside, behind him Minato.

"Warning, employing adhesive balls." The small cannons on the ceiling then shoots black goop on the floor. Minato scowled until he see's Loser's golden shoes bright up.

"Leg boost!" Then he starts slightly hovering and skates through the black goop.

"Tch!" Minato couldn't help but feel a little competitive and jumps over the goop successfully and continues his running.

Loser see's a metal door in his way. "These doors are closing, leading you somewhere. Be careful." The boy states.

Loser perfectly turns around and dashes towards the right side, while Minato follows. They both get led towards a dark hallway with knight armors holding axes are on each side of the hallway. But then the axes block their way. "Intruder. Halt." Loser stops on his tracks. Then one of the helmets of the armor opens, revealing a laser gun, shots Loser but he swiftly dodges. All of the armor's begin to attack Loser, while he dodges all of their attacks. Minato rushes in and dodges the attacks as well. But he begins to stumble after almost getting hit by one of the axes. Then he stops once he hits something. Minato turns to see Loser. Loser turns to see Minato. Both of them find themselves back to back surrounded by mechanical knights.

"You're the first one to assist me in person, collector."

"I didn't came here to be friendly. I want to know how you were able to hijack the screens, and how you were able to do all those flashy moves."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. The show has just begun!" Then they begin their attack.

 **Back outside...**

The civilians see's the ongoing battle on the screen. "Who's that other guy?" "An enemy?" "Go Loser!" "Don't lose to this sudden challenger!" Loser's fans begin to cheer for their hero.

Mira watches in worry. "Oh no, he's attracting too much attention. I have to hurry and find this communication device." She scans the area, but couldn't find anything. "No good. I can't use anything other then my optical sensors. Its probably due to Loser's fireworks. How can I find all the jamming devices in one space without tracing them or use my scanner?" She thinks to herself, until she thought of an idea. "I can't do it because I'm right here! I have to go somewhere farther way, so I won't be affected by the fireworks."

 **Back inside...**

Loser finishes off one of the robots as does Minato with his sword. "You don't use a coil, and yet you have fearsome physical abilities, along with a powerful sword. As I'd expect from you, Wild Card Minato Arisato.

"It seems you know me. I would like to know who are you." They stand there, staring at each other. But then an armored drone begins to get up behind Loser. Minato dashes in, and decapitates the drone. As soon as he could look at Loser again, he runs off towards the next room, Minato follows.

 **The city...**

Mira jumps as high as she can go, then she lands on top of a car, causing it to release the air bags on the driver. She continues her leap. " Oops! I'm sorry!" She lands on top of a moving train. "I'm running out of jumping power. I wonder its because I'm using a normal coil..." She looks up towards a tall building, "If I go there, I'll probably be out of Loser's firework range!" She leaps towards her destination.

Meanwhile, a hooded girl is sitting on top of the highest building. She is listening to music with her headphones. Her silver eyes, gleaming over the cities neon colors.

 **Inside the Museum...**

Loser stops on his tracks. "I know a lot of things Minato Arisato...You may not heard of this, but there exists a legendary coil called the Grendel. A man named Albert Schuman was one of the only survivors. That was where...he discovered you..."

Minato stops on his tracks. "How do you know that?"

"They were some hidden files about your data. You have no past or said origin. The only thing they could get out of you was your inhuman skill and reflex." Loser comes closer to Minato. "They have been using you to raise moral amongst the rookies of the force. No one seems to know about your past. But...all I know is that you came from the Grendel."

Minato couldn't help but twitch. "How do you know all of this?"

"Experience. I know how New Telsa operates. They always hide accidents that involve coils." Loser then places his hand over his mask and removes it. Minato then flinches at the sight of an unmasked Loser. His entire face is burnt and disfigured. He even appears to have no lips. "Hideous, isn't it? I have also lost my face, my arms and legs, including my wife." Minato's eyes stayed widen at the sight of this broken man that was besting him earlier in terms of coil use and flair.

The crowd looks at the scene, but they could only see Minato's face and Loser's back. "Hey, did Loser took off his mask?" "I can't see!" "I can't even hear what they are saying!"

Loser puts his mask back on. "Get out of here, Collector. I will not forgive those involved in my wife's death. The truth will be brought to light soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Minato asks. Then he hears footsteps and see's policemen with shields enter the room.

"Don't move! This is the police!"

"Tch! Why does these guys have to be good at their jobs at a time like this?!" Before Minato could see what Loser has up his sleeve to escape, a smoke bomb popped, blinding Minato temperately. "What the?!"

"Freeze! Don't move! Hands up where we can see them!" Minato then raises his hand as the man demanded. But then the door in between them closes.

"What?" Then a door opens opens. "What is going on?"

 **The Control Room...**

"Sir, why are you locking the police?"

"I cannot show everyone what happens next.

"But si-"

"Silence! Who'd stand for this? I'm going to be Loser's first victim! I won't allow to have my reputation ruined!" A blonde man, wearing a suit, sweats hard, clenching his hands tightly.

 **Back with Minato...**

Minato runs through the guided hallway. _"If his goal is revenge? What does stealing art have anything to do with it?"_ Minato then stops once he see's a large hole on the ground. _"He never succeeds...I wonder..."_

Below Minato, Loser lands and lays his eyes on the grim statue. He sets up two drones and they scan the statue. The boy see's the shape of the statue in his device. "The signal's faint, but its there. There's no doubt about it, its a key coil, one of the numbers!" Then the boy see's something. "Papa look out!" Two twin blonde ladies, wearing white vests, and tight pants. One of them grab Loser's drones and smashes them. Then the boy's device turns off. "Papa!"

The big screen turns off. "Huh?" "What happened?" "The broadcast stopped!"

The blonde businessman confronts Loser. "I'm afraid that your broadcast is over. Besides your fans might not want to see the ending."

Blood drops from Loser's arm. "I would like to ask you something. What do you know about the Numbers?"

"Numbers? I have no idea what your talking about!"

"A foolish question, you seem to not know anything about coils. Look at their chests. They're not glowing red because they're using illegal coils." The female assistant's chest is glowing red like Loser said. "Isn't that right, collector?"

Minato jumps in. "Those coils are expiring, and when that happens...lets just say red means certain death to the collectors if its too late."

The businessman panics. "Kill him! Save me!"

The red chested lady slowly turns her head towards Minato, staring at Minato with lifeless eyes. "Yes master..." The two twins attack Minato, he jumps over them, they jump to catch them, but Minato swings his entire body and severs their arms. He lands in front of them and dodges their kick and slashes at their chests, damaging their coils, shutting them off.

The businessman couldn't believe that his best bodyguards were easily taken down. "my...my robots...easily defeated?" Minato walks up to one of the twins and checks on their coils.

Loser goes towards the statue and presses on it. The head of the dragon then moves down, revealing a coil inside its neck. Minato looks at the coil. "So that's what your after?"

"Numbers...If your interested in them, you will understand soon." Minato just stares at Loser. He is not liking how cryptic Loser is. No matter how many times he'll ask, Loser won't budge. There could be one way to reveal all of his secrets.

Then they hear voices over the door. "This is the police! Open up!"

The businessman panics again. "Oh no! They're going to find out that I've been using illegal coils! I got to get rid of them!" He tries to open the twins chest.

"Don't touch it like that!" Minato shouts.

"Mas...ter..." One of them weakly said before her chest glows bright red that flashes entire room.

"Papa! Do you read me? Papa!" The boy is still trying to communicate with Loser. "At this rate, I'll have to restart the system. Huh?! How come all the communication devices are all in one place?"

"That's because..." Mira enters the area. "...I caught them all." The boy turns around in shock, seeing Mira holding a nest resting a pigeon on her arms and two other pigeons resting on her head.

"A-A robot?"

"Um, no. I'm actually a collector." She nervously responds. But shows a sincere smile.

Back at the tallest buildings, the hooded girl see's Mira and the boy. "Uh oh..." She stands up and twirls around like tornado and dashes up towards the sky.

Back with the boy and Mira. "Then what are those antennas?"

"Um...Hairpins! Yeah that's it, hairpins...They're just on the big side." Her 'hairpins' starts moving uncontrollably, as she nervously responds.

"Hairpins?"

"Anyways, you really thought this through didn't you?" She reveals coils are attached in the birds necks. "They were so many pigeons in the area, so they wouldn't stand out with the rest."

"How did you know? How did you catch them?"

"I have a talent on manipulating coils." Her tail moved back and forth. "At first I didn't see it, but then I noticed that a group of pigeons were moving to a different direction compared to the rest."

"No way, that's impossible!"

"Its not impossible. Once I pinpointed the pigeons, I followed the surveillance camera logs in the area back to this place where they first flew from."

"Are you really human?" The boy asks.

Mira shows slight irritation. "Y-Yes. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Then go home collector!" This catches Mira off guard. "You got what you wanted right? I don't have time for you now!" He goes back to his device. Mira walks past him. "Huh? What are you-?"

Mira looks at the museum, sensing something. "A dimension is collapsing..."

Back at the control room, the red light becomes unstable energy in front of the businessman and Minato. "Maaaasssssteeeeerrrrr." The twins bodies begins to shift out of a physical form.

"The shifted dimension is beginning to overflow!"

Loser takes the key coil. "Farewell Wild Card! If you survive, we shall meet again!" Loser then escapes.

Minato tries to see where Loser escaped, but there's no trace. He then shifted his focus to the businessman. "Come on! Lets go!"

"Maaaasssssttttteeerrrrr..." Multiple faces and hands reach out for the businessman The hands then grab him as he shouts in fear. Minato has no choice but to let him go.

"Sorry, I tried." Minato runs out of the room as the hands then split the businessman in half. Then a power surge nearly breaks the diamond structure. Then the lights turn off inside. The crowd stand there confused and in suspense.

The boy and Mira see's the fallout. "What was that?!"

"Dimensional...collapse..." Then a black swirl lands on the same rooftop they're in. "Huh?!" Mira turns to see a hooded figure.

"Stay away from the kid!" A female voice yells out. She then brings out a transformable scythe, and points it at Mira.

 _"Just whose this?! Just how did she got here?"_ Mira slowly steps aside.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" The young hooded scythe wielder said.

Then the boy's eyes widen. "Ms. Rose! You blew my cover!"

"Huh?" Then the hooded girl realizes her mistake. "Oh! Sorry about that!" She rubs her head in embarrassment. Then another figure comes in the roof with the others. "Huh?"

The figure lands next to the supposed boy. "Papa!"

"I've got what I wanted. Lets go home."

"Okay!"

Loser turns his attention to the hooded girl. "You did well Ms. Rose."

"Oh! Thanks a lot boss!"

"What about Minato?" They turn their attention to Mira who said that. "Is the person you were with all right?"

Loser lays his eyes on Mira. "It seems he is also blessed with a good partner. Don't worry, I doubt he would die this easily." Mira then sighs in relief.

 **Inside...**

The entire room was now grey and dead. Minato gets up, coughing. He turns around to see an image that made him cringe. The businessman's head is sticking out of a mountain of faces and body parts sticking out. "Wh-Wh-What's happened...to me...?"

Minato hides his disgust with his usual monotone expression. "You don't want to know."

Then armored men run in. "This is the D.A.B! This area is now under our management!" Minato then see's a familiar face.

"Materialization of Dimension W. Its something you don't want to see more than once." Albert Schuman walks in the scene. "Hey Arisato, I believe you already knew that I wasn't the only one who clearly saw you on the city screen." Minato could see that Albert might know something about Mira's father. "This is a Class C accident. It'll take a week to analysis the full extent of the dimensional damage, and eight months to repair it, I suppose. But New Telsa is a corporation that promised mankind eternal light. This won't be made public." Minato turns his head, to hide the anger inside of himself. He did had respect for the man. But now, after remembering that day... "I was hoping to meet the infamous Loser though. Too bad."

"Schuman...Do you know anything about Shido Yurizaki and his entire family..."

Albert's smile turns into a frown. "What's this all of the sudden? Does Mary know about this?"

"No. I just want to know..."

Albert then lets out a sigh. "So your remembering again aren't you...Whatever happened that day, we admitted it was our fault. The one responsible of the order has been punished."

Minato turns his back and walks away. "You can tell me to get back to the force...when you guys admit it to the world..."

Albert never likes to show a sympathetic side to himself, but for his former apprentice... "I'd try to stop it, if I could. But what's done is done, and we have to live with it."

Minato only continues on his exit and leaps away. Back with Loser and his child. "It looks like the D.A.B showed up Papa."

"Yes, we must hurry. You too Ms. Rose."

"Uh! Sure!"

Mira steps in. "Wait! I want to ask you something. Do you know who is making illegal coils, and where? Please, its very important to me!"

Loser responds, "It is taboo, even in the underworld to know where the illegal coils are being made. But one thing is for sure, I will have my revenge!" The ones named Loser, the kid, and Hood disappear to the night, leaving only black petals.

 **Earth 1024...**

Commander Najenda is currently on her carriage, thinking about what would happen if another war were to break out already after two months of peace. After gaining full military power, she has been in charge of taking things in order. Her life has been shortened after wasting her life force during the war. She has faced death many times, but in the end, she sometimes wished she was one of the causalities. After all, she was responsible for them. She was their leader. Another thing that worries her is Akame, and if she is doing alright. Najenda knows that Akame is a strong girl. But the weight of her friends dying must have been too much, even for her. Lets not forget her sister. It made her wonder what she would think about the Emperor's missing Imperial Arms. She could remember the boy that is said to be the cause of everything bad that happened to this world. But it turns out that he was just as much as the victim as everyone else...a child that was forced to do his parents duties, and gain advice from his parents murderer.

 **Two months ago...**

"A beheading? I suppose that settles it then..." A young boy with greenish hair and a blue wardrobe stands in front of Najenda with a cell in between them. "Just when you think an Emperor has nothing else to do, there is only one last task to be done." Even when finding out that he will be executed, he doesn't cry, or express sorrow. "Acting historical would only make a fool out of myself...my final duty...shall be to die with pride..."

Once the cell opens and the former Emperor Makoto steps out, Najenda has only one last thing to ask him. "We still couldn't find Shikoutazer..."

"My Imperial Arms is still missing I see...I guess nothing I can do about it in the moment...You'd think...that people would learn from all of our mistakes..." He clenches his fists tightly."

Najenda couldn't stand someone trying to be level headed, on the verge to break down. So she did what she had to at the moment. "I promise to find Shikoutazer and put a stop to whatever this enemy is planning!"

Makoto then relaxes his knuckles. "I know you will..." It was time for the execution. He walks up to his final desination without fear. As he stops and takes one last look on Najenda. "Please, protect the people from anymore mindless bloodshed..."

"You have my word...This will be last time blood will be shed..." The guillotine falls...

 **Present...**

Najenda wonders if she can keep her promise. Who knows that innocent lives are getting maimed as she speaks. She needs some kind of sign, or clue to put a stop to all discord on the earth. Then the carriage hits something that almost causes the whole thing fall over.

"What was that?!" The horsemen shouted out.

Najenda immediately steps out of the carriage and finds a pack of mysterious small items. Coils. Najenda picks one up and see's the same circular icon. "What is this?" Then she noticed one of them is bigger than the others, and it has the number 006.

 **To be continued...**

 **Be sure to review and show this to your friends! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Harshness of Life

**Here comes the next chapter to Pandora! I would like to know who is your favorite character in P3, RWBY, AGK, and DW. Enjoy the show!**

 **Earth 1024...**

A middle aged man inspects Nora's weapon. "My word...This is quite some weapon you have. I never seen a cannon this sophisticated before. What's this?"

Nora then panics once he notices the button. "Wait don't touch th-" The man pushes the button and the sudden jolt of the transformation startles him and he accidentally hits himself with the hammer. "That's gotta hurt..." Nora chuckles.

Outside Akame shows Jaune her map of the continent. "We go to the east. That's where the ocean is. We'll most likely find your Mistral in that path.

Jaune scratches his head. "Yeah...about that...I doubt that we'll find Mistral on that path. Or...at all to be exact..."

Akame tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

Jaune sighs. "I just...have a feeling that...our home could be farther away then I thought...Like, we just got pulled out of our world or something." Jaune remembers the moon last time. It was a perfectly full moon. In his world, half of it was shattered to pieces.

Akame closes the map. "Very well. Where would you like to go then?"

Jaune thinks to himself. "Hm...You said something about a capital right?"

"That's right."

"Then lets go there! I have a feeling we might get some help."

Akame shows a small smile. At least there's progress now. "Alright. I do know someone in the Capital, she might help you."

"That's great. Thanks." Jaune felt lucky that he could rely on someone this fast while being lost in this strange new world. Sure she may have not explained much about herself, but she seems very nice. In some strange way, she reminds him of his old friend Pyrrha. The group sets off for the Capital.

Akame has never been in the Capital ever since the war's end. It brought up...too many memories. But she is coming back, strictly for business. "This could be a long walk..."

Nora thinks what she can do to make the journey better. "Oh! I got it! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerve, and this is how i-"

"Nora!" Juane and Ren shouted. "Please no singing..." Ren silently begged.

 **Earth 2072...**

 **At Mary's Cafe...**

Day broke in and the two collectors gain their pay. At least...one of them that is. "Four, bring it out. Mary snaps her finger. Four brings out a briefcase filled with money. "Your payment for this job is Six Million Japanese yen."

Mira couldn't believe the amount. "Six Million?! That much?"

"New Telsa valued highly the fact that you saw through the communication devices." Mary states.

Koorogi chuckles. "Already in your first day and you already surpassed Minato. Your quite a fine piece of work."

Mira looks at Minato sitting at one of the tables of the floor, looking at the window. But she could tell that he is hearing them. Mary then taps Mira's shoulder. "But don't get too full of yourself. If they find out who you really are, then we will be in deep trouble, so keep that in mind."

"Yes ma'am..." Mira silently said. Both Minato and Mira walk through the streets with moderate people walking around. Mira smells the fresh money, and couldn't help but smile at the accomplishment she did and the reward she has gained. Both Mary and Koorogi had been complementing her for finding the fake pigeons in such a short amount of time. But then she notice Minato seemingly down. Unlike Mira, he mostly screwed up. He attracted too much attention, and came out of the whole mission empty handed. "Minato? Here." Mira gives Minato half the money.

"Why though?"

"Its the rent."

"Rent?"

"Well even though I have only the corner of your apartment, I still own that portion." Minato thinks about that theory, but then Mira continues. "But if possible, I would like a bed, a closet, and a place to change."

Minato's eyes show confusion. "I never thought robots would need those things."

"Well actually, I do. I need my body to be healthy as possible. The nano-machines inside me circulate my body like human blood, and in order for them to maintain ideal conditions, they continually make repairs on my body. Of course the nano-machines are always detaching and re-configuring. But there is a limit to how quickly how the repairs can be made. So there is a recommended amount of sleep, determined by the amount of motion."

Minato had stayed silent through out her explanation. "So...you need sleep like everyone else?"

"Yes that's it! You can't just sleep while standing or sitting. I need to lie down."

Minato heavily sighs. "So...in short...you want to go shopping..."

Mira thinks about that simple way of putting it. "Well...yes!"

Minato shifts his body to the other way they were heading. "Then follow me."

"Huh? Wait! Where are we going?"

"The mall. But if your going to be in the same place with me, we have to have our own territory."

"I suppose it makes sense."

Minato could already tell that this could be annoying. He has to buy Mira a new mattress to her liking and give her a comfortable environment that could suffice for awhile. Sure he gains good money from working with Mary, but from the looks of it, she is basically like an actual human with a cord for a tail and those...hairpins that she likes to call them. So he might as well treat her as such. But what troubles him more is that Mary said that Mira is basically his responsibility, there's no telling what trouble he's going to be if something happens to Mira. There's also the problem of him still feeling guilty for being involved in almost all of Mira's problems. He never was a part of the killings, but still...

 **Earth 1024...**

The group reach their destination. They walk through the city. Jaunes team look around this environment. Although its not the most primitive city they seen, but they have been in larger cities. Nora looks around the lively environment. "Wow, everyone seems very happy here!"

Ren also notices the amount of positivity. "I never thought we entered a city with this much positivity." Usually there's at least one worried person in one of the villages they encountered, after the Fall of Beacon.

Nora then asks, "By the way, where are we anyways?"

"Were at the Capital."

Nora raises her eyebrows. "I...sort of got that. But seriously, where are we Jaune?"

"I said where at the Capital."

"...heh, yeah. But where are we? Seriously."

"I said where at the Capital."

They keep on doing it back and forth until Ren interrupts them. "Jaune, stop joking and just tell us where we are."

Jaune then begins to notice. "Wait..." He walks towards the leading Akame. "Is this place really called, 'Capital?'"

"Yes? Why ask?"

Jaune is stunned. This is defiantly not their world. It feels like they got lifted to a show where the writers couldn't think of a name for their locations! "So...um...who's that friend your talking about?"

"She was my boss. She knows her way the world."

"You don't say." Jaune is still clinging unto hope that he could go back where he came from and find Ruby.

They enter a building. Inside, Najenda is holding the numbered device. Wondering what they could mean. Then she hears a knock on the door. "Madam! You have visitors."

"Come in." Four people shows up. One of them she recognizes. "Akame. What a pleasant surprise."

Akame is happy to see a familiar face. (At least a familiar that's not guilt tripping her and turn into a monster in her nightmares.) "Its good to see you again boss."

"Hey now. I'm not your boss anymore, remember?"

"Oh! Right...Sorry."

Najenda then lays her eyes on Akame's companions. "And whose your new friends?"

"I just found them lost in a forest on the east."

"Lost? I see." Najenda. "What was your destination then?"

Jaune steps in. "Actually, we were trying to get to Haven Academy in Mistral. We also lost a friend on our way there."

"Really now? Can you describe who she is?"

"She wears a black and red dress, black hair with red accents. She also has bright grey eyes. Oh, and she carries around a large gun that transforms into a scythe."

"Well that was a mouthful. I'm afraid that I never seen a girl like that before."

"Oh..." Jaune feels the weight of disappointment yet again.

"But I'll send some people to try and find her."

"Really?!"

"That's what I said right?"

"Thanks a lot! Although...I don't think it might be easy..."

"Hm...?"

"Ah, its nothing."

Najenda then looks at the three visitors. "Hm..." She never seen them before. After going around the world she would find someone related to them. But their outfits doesn't look like anything she seen in the other villages. "Actually, I have a question for you."

"Um, sure?"

Najenda then picks up of the coils she found. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Jaune gets startled when see's it. It was the same little thing he found in that killer machine they fought. "Y-Yeah?"

Najenda then stands up. "That's all I need to hear. I found those things in the middle of a road. I got word that I wasn't the only one found them. "Whatever these things are, they must have some sort of connection with you and your home. At least that's my guess."

Jaune thinks about this. Those things can't belong back to their home. Or maybe its another secret that some certain people didn't bother telling him which resulted in the death of his loved one. Just the thought of that made him more determined to find those things and find out why are they here in this world. "So you want us to grab all those things right?"

Najenda notices Jaunes tone shift. He's now dead serious. There's no doubt about it, he lost someone in his life, and it took a toll on his life. Its like seeing most of her former members of Night Raid when they started off. This interests Najenda. "That's right. Whatever this device is, this could hold the key to your destination."

Jaune has a feeling as well. He knows that Ruby will have to wait. He has to come back home, where he belongs. Akame notices Jaunes determination. Its just like...She could remember herself crying over a bloody body, surrounded by debris. _"...YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD! YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD!...tatsumi..."_ She already knows that he is similar to him. This time though, she won't let him die.

 **Earth 2072...**

Mira looks around her new room. "Wow...So this is my room." Her room has a bookshelf and a bed with green streaks. She leaps towards the bed and lands face first into the soft, comfy mattress. She begins to roll all over the bed, feeling the softness all over. "This is soooo soft!" Then she notices Minato staring at her." Ahh...Its...soft. haha..." She smiles.

Minato ignores that silly moment and goes towards the shelves. "I'm going to have to move the book shelves next." He sighs in exhaustion. He has already moved the entire bed already. But its not like him to just stop in the middle of a duty.

Mira interjects. "Um...Minato. I think its fine to leave it in my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! If you don't mind, may I read some of your books?"

"Hm..." Minato cracks a small smile. "Sure, go ahead."

"Ah! Thank you so much Minato!" Mira cheerfully said. Minato couldn't help but smile at Mira being happy. He kept on forgetting that she is technically at a very young age despite her appearance. He leaves the room. "Huh? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere important." He leaves the apartment.

Mira looks in confusion then slight annoyance. "The least he can do is say good bye." For awhile she washes the windows, and dusts out the shelves. Despite this room used to be Minato's extra room for his books and Blu Ray collection. She could even see a few DVD cases. He seems to prefer old fashion stuff. Mira wonders why. She checks on the fridge and notices that there's a lot of soda. "Oh my. That can't be healthy...Maybe I can give him some nutrients, he'll thank me!" She goes outside and notices something strange. She scans the area and notices two heat signatures hiding over an abandoned trailer. "Kids?"

One of the kids is a boy with an orange shirt and a girl with a white sweat shirt and white hat. "Seriously! If we get found, we'll be in big trouble!"

"Don't be such a worrywart. Follow me!" As soon as they are going to another hiding spot, Mira gets in their way. "Ah shoot! She did notice us!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Who are ya?"

"My name is Yu-...Mira." Mira just remembered that she shouldn't reveal too much of her identity.

"My name is Shiora." The girl now feels comfortable telling her name.

"So your name is Shiora. Listen you two, you can't just go on and spy on other people while they are going about their daily lives."

"Why are you in that guys room anyways?"

"Because I am Minato Arisato's partner." Mira said proudly.

"Does that make you his wife?"

"No..." Then Mira thinks about it. "Um...do you think I look like wife?" She somewhat likes the idea of being a wife to someone kind and strong.

"Hey Miss..."

"What is it?"

Shiora does an inappropriate gesture with her fingers. "Have you 'done' it with Arisato?"

"'Done it?'" Mira then searches for the defination of 'done it' in her head, and finds out that it means to mate, or to put it simply, have sex with. She begins to nervously blush and sweat beat a lot.

"Oh! what's this?" She touches the dirty trailer. "Is this Arisato and your secret love room?"

"No. I never even been there before!" She looks through the window and then notices how much it suits her more than she thought. For some reason, it feels like it suits her. It feels like it has more freedom and...feels right. Then she notices Shiora playing around in it.

"Wow its so soft!"

"Shiora! Are you even listening to me?" Mira goes in to try to get Shiora.

The orange kid walks off while Shiora stays to mess with Mira. He then notices two other kids playing with a beat up car with other beat up cars on top of it. "What are you doing?"

"Can't talk! Can't you see I'm driving? A boy with spiky hair and blue long sleeve shirt pretends to drive the broken car.

"If someone finds us here, we'll be dead!"

Back in the trailer, Shirora happily leaves it, with Mira following. "Then its a promise! Lets play again some other time!"

"Um, sure. But more importantly, you misunderstood earlier about-" Mira hears a large clank. She turns around to see the stacked up cars beginning fall apart. The orange shirt boy opens the door, to free the blue shirted boy, but it was too late, they see falling cars on top of them.

"What th-" Before Shiora could finish, Mira leaps towards the kids. She scans her chances, and its against her.

"I'm not going to make it!" She reaches out her hand. Then the cars crashes on the ground. Shiora tries to run there to check what happened, until the debris blocks her vision. But the only thing she could see is something being flung on the air. It made her scream.

 **Earth 1024...**

"Around night time, a gang is forming a meeting. Although its peaceful times, there are some gangs that wish to take advantage of this time of relief. But thanks to the buffed security, not much gangs were able to be successful. But one gang claimed that they have something that will change their lives. They call themselves, The Leapers."

Akame heard all of that from Najenda. "You want us to find those things in their hideout."

"That's right. With their malicious intent, they could be either messing with it, or properly using them as weapons. Either way, we mustn't let them keep it."

Akame looks at her sword. "I see...So its another assignment."

"Don't get too into it Akame. This won't mean that you will be working for me. That is of course if you truly want to be a part of my force."

Akame thinks about it. Back then, she felt like she needed to go her own path. But now, she suppose she can stay with the boss for a little longer. "I'll think about it."

Jaune looks at the coils, understanding the importance of the mission. "Okay. So we just take care of those guys, and then we get those little doohickey's. Simple enough."

Ren nods. "I agree."

Nora fist bumps the air. "Alright! Lets! Do! THIIIIS!"

Najenda then smirks. "Well then you better hop to it. Or should I say, 'leap' to it." Everyone went silent. "What?"

"And I thought Yang was bad..." Jaune said to himself. Even in present time, Jaune still hasn't recovered from that pun. But he pulls himself together and follows Akame through the forest. "So what do we do?"

"Ren, and Nora will be on stand by. You go on the rooftop and watch me just in case someone is coming."

"Gotcha." Akame leaps towards the roofs of the huts. Jaune texts in holographic phones in which they're called scrolls in their world. "(Stay in your posts. I'll go on ahead and help Akame. You help out just in case we get caught.)"

Ren gets the message along with Nora. They both respond. "(Understood.)" Nora then pokes Ren's shoulder. "What is it Nora?"

"So does this mean that Akame is our leader now?"

"Well she does know about this environment better than we do."

"Well yeah, but...I feel like Jaune hasn't been like our leader for the longest time. First we have Ruby, now this random chick. No offense to her, I am a random chick too."

"Huh...good point. I know Jaune can be a good leader."

Nora sighs. "Yeah. Poor Jauney. I know that he can lead us to victory!"

"But there is another problem with his confidence. After what happened to..." Ren paused. Not wanting to upset Nora by just mentioning her. But she does get what he was about to say and just frowned.

Back with Akame, she lands on the roof and spies on a group of people sitting on a round table. "Gentlemen. I realize that you haven't been doing well recently. But fret not my friends. For I have found something that will lift us from our own failures." The leader of the Leapers brings out a case filled with coils.

"What are those?"

"Its a little device we found in the woods. I had my best men check on it and we found out that it can give out energy! Unlimited energy!"

Most of the thugs raise their eye brows. "Your kidding right?"

"No joke!"

"Listen. Everything has a limit. You can't just find some little itty bitty thing and claim it gives you unlimited energy."

The leader smiles. He brings out a gun. He shoots the man who challenged his claims, straight to his head. But then something happens, causing all the men, and even Akame to gasp. The man that got shot's head has blew up. Everyone begins to panic. "Oh, and did I mention that these things pack a huge punch? With enough configuration, we could destroy tanks!" Akame realizes how serious this became. She slowly brings out her sword. She now knows what she has to do, despite Najenda's orders.

Akame and Najenda had a private talk. "Don't kill?"

"I realize that it might be too much to ask for. But ever since the fall of the old empire, people have been easily panicking about us ending some criminals lives. I promised true peace, and I doubt it can be achieved if I am constantly challenged by critics who doesn't trust me by my past." Najenda tries to hide her anger and frustration. "I know that we have lived through by killing. It did brought us peace, but we live in a peaceful time now. I know it may not suit you well. But please, at least try not to."

Akame thinks about it long and hard. She understands Najenda's situation. She nods. "Understood." But after seeing that they can do, she can't risk this kind of power used. She has no choice. They have to die. Despite switching her Murasame with a regular weapon, she doesn't need Murasame to kill these goons.

Jaune catches up with Akame. "Hey, what did I miss?" But then Akame jumps in. "Wait! What are you doing?!" Akame crashes through the table.

"What the?!" The leader's confidence then shifted to fear. "I-I-It's her! The Red Eyed Killer! Akame!"

"Eliminate..."

The men panics as they reach for their guns. But Akame doesn't give them a chance. She slices their hands off, then aims for their throats. Jaune see's Akame killing them, and almost hurled. "She's...too fast...I can't predict where she will move next." Once he could see a glimpse of Akame, her eyes are soulless, remorseless, and devoid of feeling. Its like she switched off from being human and became a unfeeling killing machine.

The leader runs away. He looks around for a hiding spot, and finds it in a pile of crates. He rushes there and hides. Akame shows up in the room, looking around. She calmly inspects the room. The leader of the leapers readies his gun, but has a hard time breathing right. His men were known for their athleticism, but when under pressure, they can't do anything, unlike Akame. But then he calms himself, and gets ready to take down the assassin before she even notices. He brings out the gun and aims. "I really don't understand why people are still using swords. I don't care how powerful they can be, a gun is still a gun!" He shoots the powerful bullet.

Akame hears the gunshot, she gets ready to deflect the bullet, but once she does, her sword breaks. "What the?!"

"HEHEHEHE! How do you like that?!" He keeps on shooting, causing Akame to jump out of the way and roll towards a crate. "Hey! What's the matter? Afraid of me now that your sword is gone?" Akame thinks about a plan. She wishes that she brought Murasame. Or maybe she was fortunate. Who knows if it even can handle that kind of power. She never seen such power put into one bullet. Just because of one little device the boss found on the ground. "Come on! You killed a lot of my friends! Its only fair that I kill you! You think you overthrowing the Empire makes you special? Well your wrong! Your going to die someday, and no one will miss you. No one will even remember you even existed! You chose this kind of life yourself you know..."

Akame then jumps in and throws her broken sword straight to the leaders chest. He looks at the sword lunged on his chest, unable to process it, but what can he process is the pain. Akame then dashes forward and kicks the sword even deeper towards his chest. He falls down dead. Usually Akame would say that her mission was complete, but after killing these men while her boss told her not too, she's not sure. She couldn't help but feel defeated, she let her emotions get the better of her. She looks towards the door and see's Jaune standing there, shocked at the sight he just witnessed. Akame walks towards him, but he steps back, causing her to stop. There's no doubt about it, he's scared of her. "I-I'm sorry you saw that..." She forgot that Jaune maybe not the kind of person that's used to seeing a lot of killing.

Jaune tries to calm himself. He could see sorrow in Akame's eyes. "Its...fine..." They silently leave the area. They see that Ren and Nora has already took care of the others. They notice Jaunes sudden change of behavior. He tells them that Akame is an assassin. Akame could have told them before this, but she feels nothing but shame in that title. In a time of peace, assassins aren't needed anymore. There will always be people to eliminate, but things have changed. She had to turn into a demon in order to create peace. She never counted to be happy, not after the war. If they can't accept her for the way she is, she doesn't blame them. They sit in the middle of the forest, and made a camp fire. They relax, knowing that its too late to call Najenda back, and the route is too far on foot. So they decided to rest after their mission. Jaune was successful in retrieving the coil. He puts it in his pocket as he sighs for an exhausting day. He hopes that if possible, he would just go back to Remnant, and meet Ruby again.

Akame isolates herself with the group. She feels that she doesn't belong. But then again, where does she belong to? She betrayed her old team and saw all of her friends die one by one. The memory of Tatsumi though, hurts her the most. It reminded her how unforgiving life can be. In the end, good people die too, no matter how much they didn't deserve it. _"Tatsumi..."_

Jaune notices Akame silently weeping. Although she scares him crapless, he still can't stand a girl cry. His pride of an Arc won't allow it. He walks up to Akame and sits next to her. She notices it, and is shocked to see him being close to her after he tried to stay away from her earlier. "Uh...sorry for...you know..."

Akame has no words to describe what she is feeling now. She is mostly confused. But since he asked her, she might as well answer. "Its fine...I should've told you..."

Jaune shrugged. "Yeah well, you sure are good at it..."

"A life of an assassin...is harsh and unforgiving. I threw away my humanity...and yet I still feel the heavy weight of each kill I've done. I know that you and your friends aren't used to my...methods, and I apologize for it.

Jaune tries his best to lighten the mood. "Well...I never thought I'd be friends with an assassin. So that's a first."

Akame's eyes widen. Did she heard that right? Did he said he call her his friend? "I...I never thought I'd have any friends anymore..."

Jaune smiles. "Never say never." These words lighten up Akame's darkened soul. She never felt this kind of emotion ever since her time with her Night Raid friends. But Jaune really does remind her of Tatsumi to a tee. Not only nice, but gave her hope for a better future. "I've said goodbye to many of my friends, but all of it is nothing compared to the pain you suffered...Akame, you will never lose another loved one again..." Akame could still hear his voice in Jaune...Once everyone started sleeping, Akame could feel the warmth of being with companions she could trust. But then the coldness of reality comes back to her. She then remembers how all her friends ended up. Its her destiny, they will die...and she will be alone again...

 **To be continued...**


	6. Levity of Life

**Here comes another one. If you guys have any questions. Don't hesitate to ask. Any kind of feedback can and will help.**

 **Earth 2072...**

Minato walks inside a door to a basement. "I'm going to need you to make me a phone that only supports battery life."

A skinny old man with a monocle checks on a broken coil. He stops once he hears Minato's statement. "What's with you and not using coils anyways? For a boy your age, I'd expect you to use them more."

"First of all, I'm eighteen. Second, I just don't feel comfortable around them."

"You had that phone didn't you?"

"It got busted. I feel that coil powered phones aren't for me anymore."

"It won't help your bills. But from the looks of it, you came here for another reason."

Minato knew this could be a mistake. But he remembers what Loser said, he needs to know what's going on. "Do you know anything about Numbers?"

"Why don't ya ask that scary witch of a boss of yours?"

"You know why..." Minato expects Mary to be very suspicious about this. So asking Dendendo would be the better option.

Dendendo sighs. "Alright, I guess its fine. Before the towers were completed, researchers from around the world were given experimental coils in various sizes. Some called them beta coils, others called them micro gates. But nowadays, we just call them Numbers because each of them has a number on them. Even so, they were treated as top secret collection targets."

"But what makes them so different to regular coils?" Minato asked.

"Coils these days rely on the towers, they're made so they can bring out enough energy from just the thin surface of Dimension W. But Numbers are different. They reach deep into the abyss of Dimension W. It really is unknown territory. Which is why whenever something happens to it, it becomes a big deal. Most large scale accidents that New Telsa hides are mostly caused by Numbers." Minato could remember that day. That day where he first met New Telsa. The first thing he could ever remember. "Its done."

Minato snaps out of it, and see's the new phone he requested. "Thanks." He brings out the money and grabs his new phone. "That kind of power is the last thing we need." He silently said. While walking back to his apartment, he notices a group of police cars in the area. Already, he has a bad feeling about this. He walks up to a police car. "Excuse me, but did something happened?"

An officer notices Minato asking him that. He answers, "Do you live here sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently a bunch of kids were playing in those cars near-by the junkyard."

Minato sighs. "They tend to do that. I try to tell them to stay away from them. Are they alright?"

"None of them were injured. The worst that happened to them was that they were scared out of their minds." Minato thought about the situation. Was Mira around during all of this? He doubts she would allow the cars to crush those kids. But...where is she? "Sir, if you have any involvement in this incident, then we have to bring you in for questioning.

"Huh?" Minato gets sent to a police station and had to stay there until night time. He never did trusted the police. He never met any that wasn't corrupted. He even heard the news about the countless killings that was caused by an officer to a minor. And every time they get away with it. He couldn't trust any authority figure. Not after his 2 years of experience in this world. Eventually he gets released and rushes back to his apartment and finds Mira's new room closed. "Mira?"

"You can come in..."

Minato cautiously opens the door and felt slightly disturbed by what he see's. Mira is holding her own decapitated head. What was most unbelievable was that her head is somehow still functioning despite it being taken off. "What happened?"

Mira feels sadden that she made Minato worry so much despite his seemingly calm state. "Don't worry. I'm just a little...broken..."

"Little?" Minato brings out his phone. "I'm going to have Koorogi fix you up."

Just when he was about leave the room, Mira has something in her mind that she can't keep inside her head. "When I saw their faces back there...they must have been frightened..." Mira recalls her attempts to save the kids. She was able to grab them all and throw them out of the way. But she wasn't able to escape herself, the kids watch in disbelief as they saw their savoir get crushed under the cars. Last thing Mira remembers is that her head was disconnected to her body, and she could see Shiora screaming, with terror in her eyes, before she blacked out. "It made me a little sad...But they didn't say anything about me did they? Because if they did, New Telsa would be coming after me right about now."

"Also me and Mary..." Minato adds to Mira's statement.

Mira tries her best to smile. "I guess I got a little full of myself after being praised. I only lived with Father until now, and I was overjoyed to have a chance to be a part of society and be accepted by others." Mira then feels a little bit of happiness inside her once she mentions this. "If I ever meet those children again, I'll have to thank them."

Minato then lets out a little smile. Seeing Mira smiling somewhat made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. But also nostalgic for some reason. He walks out of the room so he can call Mary. "Its me."

"Its unusual for you to call me. Is it about her?"

"You heard anything from them?"

"Nothing. Being alive seems to be a good sign that they haven't found out."

Minato slightly sighed in relief. "Good. Mira needs fixing. I'm going to need Koorogi."

"Sure."

Minato remains silent until, "And uh...thanks..."

"Thanks? For what?"

"The police had me interrogated. I assumed your the one who bailed me out."

"No. Unfortunately, I wasn't the one who had you released."

Minato then raised his brow. "Then who did?"

 **Earth 1024...**

Najenda stands there disappointed. "You couldn't even do something simple like not kill someone."

Akame is clearly ashamed. "I'm truly sorry..."

Najenda couldn't help but just sigh. "I guess I can't blame you. After all the atrocities you witnessed, I should've suspected this. I guess the fault falls to me then."

Akame feels even more shame in herself. "No boss! I clearly disobeyed the mission...I just...when I saw how they used those devices...something came over me...I didn't...I didn't want anyone to die again!"

"And yet you killed them despite not wanting any more blood spilt."

Akame gasped as she realized the hole in her words. Through out her life, both sides convinced her that killing was the only answer to most problems. She felt horrible. Did she became obsessed with killing? It can't be.

Najenda brings out her cigarette and lights one. "Its quite simple. You're suffering from PTSD. After the amount of losses you suffered, the weight of it is finally taking its toll on you. This is what I was afraid of. I'm sorry for giving you all of this pain and suffering."

"Its okay. It wasn't your fault."

"Whether it is my fault or not is unimportant. What does is that you take a long rest."

Akame looks down. "Yes...That's...what I need. Thank you..."

"You can spend time with your new friends. It will defiantly help you recover faster. Just promise me one thing. Do not kill anyone unless you get my permission. Got it?"

Akame nods. "Yes." She walks off.

Najenda thinks about Akame's condition. "I could still remember that day. When you first came to me you originally tried to kill me. Once you joined us, I knew there's still a little girl inside of you that wants to do good. I can't allow that same girl to die like the rest of them..."

 **Earth 2072...**

Minato walks in one of the towers in the city. During his wait in the waiting room, a girl in pink hair, wearing all white enters the room. "This way please." Minato is shocked to see how much the girl looks so much like Mira.

On top of the tower, a large garden is set up, with bright greenery. Minato enters the garden. The cybernetic maid bows her head as she leaves the room. Minato is now facing with a slim elder woman with blonde hair and purple streaks. "This appears to be our first meeting."

"So its you."

"I'm Claire Skyheart. The COO of New Telsa Energy Central 47."

"May I ask why you had me released?" Minato still at a cautious mind set. Other then Albert, who could he trust in the New Telsa?

"Inspections say that you weren't in fault on the incident."

Minato gets even more suspicious. "I never knew you would be the type to meddle in small incidents..." This lady really gives Minato bad vibes about her already, until...

"Granma!" Minato hears a voice of a little girl. He turns around to see a familiar face. The same blonde, hat wearing, mischievous girl runs towards Claire and embraces her. She turns around to see Minato and she flinches. "Its you!"

"This is Shiora Skyheart, my granddaughter. I only found out about the incident because I was her grandmother."

Minato stands there astonished. "Oh...yes. Of course." Now he feels very bad for accusing her for being a nosy know it all. He really hates himself at the moment

"Also, saying I released you is also a bit of an exaggeration. I just heard from her. I also hear that you've been trying to warn her and her friends many times. So I asked the police for a fair decision. Also, I would like to see the Wild Card in person. The rumors were true, you do look young for gaining such a reputation."

Minato has mixed feelings about this. He is grateful that she stuck her neck for him. On the other hand, she is one of the heads of New Telsa. Whose to say she knows about Mira and will take both him and her away. If that was the case, then she would have mentioned that already. The best thing he could do now is leave as quick as possible. "Well, thanks for having me, but I got to go."

He turns to leave until Shirora rushes towards him. "Oh! Wait a sec!" She jumps up top a structure to whisper on Minato's ears. "I kept 'that' secret from Granma too. So tell Mira not to worry and get better quick." She jumps out and goes back to her grandmother. Minato gives a subtle nod to her and leaves, smiling on his way out. Mira really made an interesting friend.

Time pass and Claire Skyheart stands with Albert Schuman. "I read your final report. The results were the same huh?"

"Yes. Dr. Shido Yurizaki's remains and everything around him during that moment had vanished." Claire looks down. Trying to hide her disappointment. The original plan was to reconcile with the good doctor after the loss of his family. "The coil he was carrying may have been able to make some sort of small black hole." Albert reports in.

"The double coil in the report?"

"Yes. I never heard of a coil that can do something like that. Even in the research papers." Albert says with a worried tone.

"Its capabilities are also a mystery. But the problem is, what was he after? To him we took everything from him. It would make sense to continue his research solely for revenge against us. Well I guess we'll never know though. I'll report this to the board. Good work Schuman." He bows. "By the way, I've seen the Wild Card."

"What do you think?"

"After hearing about his past ties in New Telsa, I had my worries. But he doesn't seem to have any problems."

"So you approve?"

"I leave that to your decision."

"Thank you. Ending transmission." The hologram of Albert vanishes.

Claire ponders to herself about Dr. Yurizaki. Then the cold reality of the situation comes out of her words. "This world we built...it could easily be destroyed...I just hope, it will never happen..."

 **Remnant...**

A blonde man with a tan skin looks around the city. He checks his list to find some groceries. He doesn't like leaving his home for a long time. He rather be home with his daughter, who needs him more than ever. She maybe a tough girl, but considering what happened, in Beacon...He refocused back to his list and goes to the store. After buying them, he rushes towards his home. But then something catches his attention. A bright light could be seen on an alleyway. A surge of energy that most of the people noticed. Once it was gone, people begin to panic. "What was that?!" "Another terrorist attack?!"

The man knows he can't ignore this, so he checks the alleyway. He see's nothing in this dark side of the city. But then he notices something on the floor. "What the?" It was a blonde girl in her 20's, wearing a cloak soaked in blood. "Holy..." He checks for the wound, but once he see's her body, there's no wound. He sits there confused, but refocused himself. He carries her on his shoulder and rushes back on his home. He then thinks to himself, what would Yang think if he brings this person at their home?

 **Earth 2072...**

"In regards to the explosion the other day, New Telsa Energy stated that the cause of the incident. Illegally dumped chemicals, at a site of an old chemical site that was demolished. The pillar of light is said to be caused by the same chemicals." These words hits the news.

Mira stands outside of the apartment. Heavily sighs to herself. She wonders why she had to be so different to humanity. It reminds her about how lonely she really is, without her father. She was about to head inside, until a paper plane floats its way on Mira's foot. She picks it up in curiosity. "Hey!" Mira looks up on the bridge above and see's all the kids she met that day. "Miss Mira!" "Looks like you got better!" Shiora is one of them.

Mira smiled, with joy replenished inside. But then someone rubs her head hard. "Ah! What the-Minato?"

"I'm glad your alright. But you almost jeopardized us thanks to your overconfidence."

Mira then felt bad again. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Chin up Mira. You're still amazing in your own right. But don't expect me to compliment you often. You need to be careful."

Mira nods. "Understood." They stood there awkwardly.

"Well...what are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Go to them. They're calling to you. That's an order."

Mira realizes what Minato said. "Oh! Yes! Thank you Minato!" She runs off as she wave good-bye to her partner.

"And don't come back late!" Minato couldn't help but smile at the sight of Mira making friends with the kids. For month's he couldn't get along with them. Maybe he creeps them out. Maybe they consider Minato too much like an authority figure like the other adults. Well, Mira is now friendly with them, and that's all that matters, Minato thought to himself. Right now, he has to do his best to make sure Mira doesn't make anymore mistakes. Even if she is one of the best robots out there, she still makes mistakes like us humans. He knows he can trust someone like that.

 **Meanwhile...**

An apartment in the city, unexpected like other apartments, holds a group that is on the search for the Numbers. The hooded girl with a black dress and grey outlines. looks towards the open window. "Wow...I can never get used to this..." She relishes on the lights shining in her face, while the wind blowing through her face.

"Close the window Miss Rose! Are you trying to have us spotted?!"

"Oh! Sorry Ellie."

A small blonde girl's shouts even more. "My name is Elizabeth, you dunce!"

"D-D-Dunce?!"

"That's quite enough girls." A robotic man's voice get their attention as they shift their focus on a room filled with wires. Loser sits on his throne, charging his body as his limbs glow. His power is already in 100% efficiency. "We must focus in the task at hand." They stopped their chattering for their leader. But then a bird flies in. "So what's the update?"

The bird then puffed smoke, to reveal a young woman in her late teens, early adult age, with long orange hair, red eyes, wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest, a butterfly themed ribbon on her head, a red checkered mini-skirt and leather boots, and headphones on her head. "Apparently a writer by the name of Shijuro Sakaki had drowned in his own home."

Elizabeth raises her brow. "That's it? Shijuro Sakaki lives in Lake Yasogami. He could have drowned in the lake. Why does that conjure our attention?"

The girl smirks. "Maybe if you paid a little attention to what I said you'll see why." That annoyed Elizabeth. "Like I said, he died in his own home. He has no pools or lakes inside his home." She brings out a photo of Shijuro's corpse. Both girls is shocked and disturbed. The man is lying on the ground with water all over his mouth.

Loser see's this as well. "Hm..." He stood up. "This could be Numbers at work. I need you to find out what's the cause of his death."

Ms. Rose salutes. "Don't worry boss! I'll protect Ellie no matter what!"

Ellie combs her hair. "Just as long as you don't blow our cover again."

"Aw come on! I said I was sorry!"

The girl that was a bird a second ago chuckled. "Well you have a lot work cut out for you. I wonder how long could you last Little Hood.

She pouts. "Why is everyone here so mean to me?!" Despite her light hearted tone, she is very much lost. After coming to this strange new world, she couldn't find a way to remember who she was. She doesn't even know if she has friends she left behind. Its as if her head and all of her precocious memories have been locked tight. Loser promised that he will unlock them. But he's going to need her skill in battle to find the Numbers. Once they have them, they can have her memories back. Loser has been taking care of her along side his daughter. He was impressed with her weapon. But it could use some upgrades as he stated. She's been itching to use them, but somehow, this mission could finally give her the opportunity. This could be the day she has been waiting for...a chance to bring back her past to proceed in her future.

 **Back at the tower...**

Claire drinks her tea. Staring at the brightly lit city. Then her android maid comes back. "Madam, your 9:30 appointment has arrived."

She puts her tea down. "Thank you. Bring her in."

A lady in red walks in the room. She has flowing black long hair and high heels. She sits in front of Claire Skyheart. "Thanks for having me."

"So what business do you want with me Ms...Fallington?"

"Please...call me Cindy."

 **To be continued...**


	7. Fog of Despair

**Hey guys. I would like to know who is your least favorite character in P3, RWBY, AGK, and DW. Enjoy the show!**

 **Earth 2072...**

Minato is sitting on a table in Mary's Cafe. He was called up for another job, but he was wondering where's Mary. But then she shows up along side her someone Minato knows too well. "Hey there Arisato." Its Albert Schuman.

Minato has the urge to leave. But he constrained himself. "So...what are you doing here Schuman?"

Mary and Albert takes a seat. "This is an official job from New Telsa Energy."

Albert turns on a screen. "First, take a look at this. An incident happened in Lake Yasogami in Shindu last week." The screen shows a profile of a tanned middle aged man with black hair and a mustache. "This man, Shijuro Sakaki has been known for writing novels, mostly bizarre mystery's, had died in his own home. Illegibly, his home is in a hotel in Lake Yasogami. Death by drowning. But there was no sign of anyone coming in his locked room. Only his housekeeping robot was there with him. There was a water dispenser in the room, and it was empty."

Minato raised his brow. "So your saying the robot drowned his master?"

"The only way to make a robot kill its own master is to use illegal coils to not get reported in first sight. But I wouldn't give you a boring job like collecting a coil that easily." Minato is wondering what he is talking about. Albert does like to challenge Minato, but what else is there to this crime, Minato thought. "This video was recorded by the robot's point of view." Albert turns on a camera video showing Shijuro working on a novel.

"Keebo, give me water."

"Yes sir..." The robot turns to the water dispenser next to it. The video distorts until Shijuro is back on the video. "Here is your drink sir."

Shijuro turns his head to meet his robot assistant. "Keebo? Huh!" Then the video begins to distort until its completely static.

Minato see's something was off. Before the video was done. "That's it?"

"The video comes back in two minutes." Albert fast forwards the footage.

The robot was staring at the dead body of its master. "Sir? I brought you dinner." It looks back at the door to see a maid looking at the crime. Once she was about to shout, Albert turns off the video.

"We investigated the robot, but its content seems to be fine. No sign of any illegal coils either. Which means something must have interfered to get past New Telsa's security. Arisato, I want you to find out who or what interfered and collect it if possible."

Minato thinks about this carefully. Then a thought accrued to him. "Any specific reason your sending me though? I doubt I'm the most qualified to do this."

Albert lets out a devious look. "Because they are ghosts..."

"Huh?"

"Lake Yasogami is an artificial lake made 21 years ago. Its forced construction and bad weather resulted in a number of victims. Ever since, its been famous for sightings of things not of this world."

"You put a lot of faith in me don't you?" Minato shrugs.

Mary could tell Minato's hesitation. "We are taking this job you know."

"Like I have any choice..." Minato mentally defeated in this argument.

Albert then brings him keys. "Alright, you can use my spare car and we're good to go!"

"Hey wait a moment! I never said I wanted a car! I'm more of a walker anyways."

"Yeah, but it will be a long walk. Plus you going to find yourself going to many places at once. So your going to need quick transport."

Minato sighs, knowing he won't like the end result. Hours pass and Minato is driving in his temporary car. Albert did give Minato some basic pointers in driving while he was under his wing, so he knows how to drive to an extent. Lucky for him, the drive was basically easy for him. He reaches to the hotel where he notices other cars are already parked. He and Mira enter the door. "Okay Mira, this place will be filled with people. So I want you to act emotionless so we won't have anyone be suspicious of us."

Mira begins to get nervous. "I'll try."

Inside, the two were met by a well dressed man in the hotel. "Thank you for waiting Mr. Minato Arisato. Please, allow me to introduce you to Miss Marisa Sakaki, the current head of the hotel." He introduces Minato to a frail grown woman with very short white hair. Her expression makes her look emotionally drained.

"I apologize for my appearance."

"She is the younger sister of the late Shijuro Sakaki. And I am the hotel manager Makita."

Then another well dressed man showed up, but he doesn't share the same manners. "Hey! My glass isn't filled up! Your not doing your job!"

The maid who was trying to take care of Marisa, responds. "I'll care of it myself, Hageyama sir!"

Hageyama is wearing a white suit with a grey hair. "Jesus Christ..." Then he shifts his focus on Minato and Mira. "So you're the collectors from New Telsa? Shouldn't you leave before you get cursed like the police?" Then he goes upstairs, laughing. Minato already knows he's going to be a nuisance.

"Master Hageyama is a journalist. He's currently writing Master Shijuro's memoir." Makita reassures Minato.

Then someone approaches from the top stairs. A small girl wearing a black/white dress with white leggings, black heels, and bat ears prop on her head. If Minato didn't knew better, she was dressing up for a Halloween party. "Good evening. My name is Elizabeth Greenhough Smith. It's very nice to meet you."

Once Mira hears that name, _"Elizabeth? Where did I heard that before?"_ She scans her until Elizabeth grabs Mira's cheeks. "Wha?!"

"Investigating someone in front of them is impolite you know."

Mira nods. "Uh-huh!"

Elizabeth lets go and gives Minato a smirk. "This is a very well made robot."

Minato raised his brow. _"Just what's her game anyways? She's defiantly not a normal girl."_

"I'll show to your room Arisato sir." Makita leads Minato and Mira to their room. But before he leaves, he eyes on the two other guests. One of them has a spiky grey hair, with grey eyes, a slate grey and black two tone zip-jacket, and matching pants. The other one is dark skinned, green medium hair, red eyes, a thin undershirt, an armband, and white pants and brown chaps. Already he could tell they might be up to no good.

Once Minato and Mira enter their room, someone is already in the room. Its Minato's former mentor wearing a tropical attire. "Oh! What a coincidence meeting you here!"

Minato is legitimately surprised. But not the good type of surprised. "You must be kidding me. What are you doing here?"

Albert Schuman winks to his former apprentice. "I'm on holiday. I was going to go to the southern islands, but then I thought this would much more interesting. He walks up to Mira. "Ah, so this must be your new partner. I believe her name was...Mira! We have a similar robot back at the tower."

Mira's expression is a normal smile, and she stays that way while Albert is talking. _"Act Normal! Act Normal! Act Normal!"_

Minato steps in. "Why are you here in my room then?"

"I want to remind you to be more grateful to Mary. You were practically a shut in after the incident. Then she reintroduces you to the world as a Collector. But then you went off to Dendendo without even telling her."

Minato's eye twitch. "So now your stalking me?"

"I didn't think you would be interested in the Numbers though."

Minato's eyes show slight anger. "Why don't you leave us alone?"

"Hey now. Is that anyway of treating your old mentor."

Minato then begins to panic. "Your bluffing. Why would you say that?"

"What's this? Hiding the truth? Oh that's right! You haven't told your partner about me haven't you?"

Minato then snaps. "I said shut up!" He then throws a punch while Albert dodges.

"What? Did I bother you Arisato?" Albert playfully remarked as they move around the room in battle.

Mira stands there with the same blank smile. _"What would a normal robot do?!"_

Minato then kicks the table and kicks it straight towards Albert which catches him off guard. "Get out of here!" Minato then kicks Albert out of the balcony.

Mira breaks her 'normal' phase and rushes towards the balcony. "What are you doing?! This is the third floor!"

Minato just calmly turns around. "Apparently its not high enough for someone like him."

Albert still smirks as he falls down. "Meet me at 9:00 pm tomorrow! The lounge!" He then lands on the ground safely. "We can catch up properly there!" He walks off.

Mira watches in amazement. "Wow. He's amazing."

Minato responds, "Yeah. He is a Beast of Grendel after all."

"Beast of Grendel?"

"Its...nothing you should concern yourself with." Minato sits down on the chair, then notices a book on the floor. Its one of Shijuro's novels.

Mira awkwardly looks around the room. "So um...about on where are we going to sleep..."

Minato then remembered. "Oh right...We only have one bed." Minato thinks about it. "I'll take the couch."

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm used to i-" Minato then thought of it. He shouldn't go easy on Mira. After all she did almost jeopardized their positions. He might as well give her a bit of tough love. "On second thought, maybe you should try to couch."

Mira nervously replies, "Why yes, of course, that's what I was thinking. hehehe..."

In another room, the two guests just sit around while the green haired one is talking someone on the phone. "It looks like they haven't suspected anything though. Also this world really relies on technology more then ours do. Sounds like this could be an easy task."

"Just make sure what's causing this interesting turn of events. I want to see the extent of these coils power."

The green haired one nods. "Yes ma'am." She hangs up. "These 'phones' are too similar too scrolls. We might as well call them scrolls."

"Maybe But ours is better." The grey one said.

"That hardly matters Merc. Bottom line, they have the better energy source."

"Maybe. But just like in our world, we do what we do best. We take it!"

On another room, Marina looks at the window, look upon the red moon in the sky, unaware of the hooded girl on top of the roof. She looks down in shame. "I'm sorry."

The sun rises upon a new day. Minato reads more of the books of the deceased novelist. He yawned after finishing and walks up to a sleeping Mira on the couch. "Hey, Mira."

Mira's eyes open. She sits up. "Minato. Good morning."

"Just how much sleep do you need?"

"Well approximately..." Minato's eyes lowered in slight annoyance. "Um...I suppose similar to a human..."

Minato walks off to the door. "Nevermind...Just follow me." They go to Shijuro's book room. "I'm going to need you to scan on these books."

"Um, why can't we download them on the internet?"

"Because sometimes we can't trust the internet for accurate results. You going to need to learn these kinds of stuff. I'll be right back." Minato leaves the room.

Mira was on the verge to check the internet on her interface, but shuts it off and pouts. _"The least he could do is be a little grateful that I'm trying. Ah...I feel like he is still punishing me after making that one mistake back home. I guess I have to try more harder."_

As she works on the books, Minato steadily drives his way to the lakes graveyard. He stares at a gravestone saying, 'For those who lost their lives during the construction of Lake Yasogami.' Minato then explored all over the dead part of the lake. Minato drives all over the abandoned dam. He looks around the dead atmosphere. Truth be told, he never feared death, so he has no problem personally inspecting the area. He could imagine how things went wrong. But then he gets slight visions of the dam running. He rubs his head, wondering if something's wrong with his head, as he moves on. Back with Mira, she is in the middle of reading the books, with a displeased and disgusted look on her face. "Hey."

"YAAAAAAH!" Mira comes back to reality. "Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" She begins sweating all over the place and her tail is wagging uncontrollably.

Minato is still acting calm despite Mira's outburst. "All I did was say hey. You didn't had to yell like that."

Mira calmed down. "I'm sorry Minato! But whenever I build an image of the information, I couldn't help but get into it personally."

"Hm...Most of Sakaki's work is mostly horror. Alright, take your time on this, but I expect results tomorrow." Minato walks out of the room.

Mira looks at the horror themed book in front of her. "If only its that easy..."

Then she recalls a memory of her father. _"You can't just memorize information. Create an image from the story and remember it as a single world. When you don't have enough information, use what you already learned and complete it. When you get new information, whether it is related or not, you must rebuild the whole image Mira..."_

"Father..."

 **Later Outside...**

Hageyama is running through a foggy forest. A shape of a long haired girl is all he see's while he is sprinting. But then Hageyama found himself drowning. The long haired girl smiles. Back at the hotel, Minato is about to leave to meet Albert, until he felt something. A feeling, that he's not alone. In the lounge, Minato sits with his former mentor. "So, you knew about the Numbers being here?" Minato angrily mentions. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Would it been okay if we started talking about Numbers in front of Mary?" Albert replied.

A waiter walks in. "What will you have sir?"

Minato blankly says, "Cola. Coke Cola."

"On its way sir." The waiter walks off.

Albert lets out a chuckle. "Come on! Your eighteen! Your practically an adult now!"

"I'm already destroying my body with soda. I don't need something worse. Besides I never did get why people liked them."

"That's right. I secretly introduced you to alcohol during your training and you spited it out all over the floor. I suppose that's partially my fault too."

The waiter comes back. "Here's your drink sir."

"Thanks." Minato takes a sip on the large cup filled with ice, cool, cola. After he lets out a sigh, he gets straight to business. "I did a little investigating. From what I heard so far, there was only one death during construction. The other was a couple of students that brought in a coil. The more I look at this, the less it sounds like an accident."

"What do you mean?"

"There were no towers twenty years ago right? That means the only coils that was available at the time should be Numbers. We both know how dangerous they can be. Something must have happened. Also, if everything I said falls true, then a Number should still be there."

Albert laughed. "Your a lot sharper last time I met you! I'm quite proud of you! But they lost their lives due to a chain of unfortunate events."

"What?" Minato is now confused in this matter when he thought he has all the answers.

"Well you were right about a Number getting involved in all of this. That's the only reason it made this event a lot more special." Albert brings out his phone, and inside, an image of a man with black hair and middle aged. "This is physics professor Kenjiro Kuroda." He swipes the phone, showing a girl with long black hair. "And this is his student, Haruna Enamori, who was born in Yasogami. The Numbers coil that was involved was 189, loaned in Kurado's lab, and she burrowed it." Minato flinched at the thought of what happened next. "Enamori probably activated it and was the only person who went missing after the accident. Of course the Bureau sent out search parties, but both times we done it, most of our men we found drowned."

Minato then shows slight concern. "So, those rumors were true then. Those guys were killed by ghosts. Or at least something like one. But they're is one thing that I'm certain of, the ghosts are back, and they made their entrance once they killed off Shijuro Sakaki."

"We never did found the Numbers, and there hasn't been any ghosts for the past decade, so the search was called off."

"So the rumors were true, those guys that drowned? They were killed by ghosts, and it looks like the ghosts are making their comeback by killing Shijuro Sakaki." Minato's eyes squint. He is concerned on how much damage these so called phantoms can do. But then something came to Minato's mind. "Mira!"

"Huh?" Minato then runs off. "Hey! You didn't try to food yet!" Albert tries to call to Minato, but he was already gone.

 **Back at the hotel...**

Mira is kneeling down on the shower, trying to hold her mouth. _"Sakaki's novels are too gruesome! The way he detailed all the pain and suffering was too much for me to handle! Its the first time I get to see true terror first hand. However, I was able to piece together something."_ She turns off the shower. _"The setting to his books are similar to Yasogami Village in the past."_ Mira opens her chest up to reveal her coil. It glows blue as she recreates Yasogami Lake before the incident in her head. _"I'm sure I can find some sort of hint in this recreated image of Yasogami Village."_ She looks around the environment. _"It should be here..."_ Then she trips. "Huuuaa! Agh!" And lands on her shoulder. "I was concentrating too much that I forgot about reality. I can't believe I fell off that easily though. Ha ha ha..." She weakly laughs in embarrassment. "What would Minato think of me like this?" She gets her towel, as she jokingly mocks herself. But then she notices something on the floor. She picks up a random soap. She doesn't recall it being there before. She then walks to her room, unaware that someone was in the bathroom with her.

Mira tries to find her clothes, but it was nowhere to be seen. "Not here? Is someone playing tricks on me?" She looks around to find someone to help her. But then she notices something. "The room looks different now." She scans the area but then her HUD reads, error. "An error? My functions aren't working?!" She turns behind her to see a window. Its sunny outside, but once she opens it, hoping to get a better reception, it automatically turns into a stormy weather, and the entire place is flooded. She stood there in disbelief. "What in the world?!"

Then a red haired woman walks behind Mira, carrying a golf club covered in barb wire, with a sadistic grin. "hehehe!"

"Huh?!" Mira dodges the golf club and falls on her rear.

"hehehe!" The red head then shows her arm. It is torn enough to see her bones and flesh. "See this arm? Ain't it pretty? My arm got that way when I hit some barb wire while being washed away."

Mira tries to move away, but she couldn't. " _I can't function properly!"_

"I'll make your entire body like my arm!" She shouts out in glee.

 **The forest...**

Minato runs through the trees, as fast as he can. "If Shijuro knew something, then there's no doubt they'll target Mira!" Then he gets a phone call. He answers without slowing down. "Koorogi, this better be good!"

"Hey now! Whats the rush?"

"Lets just say if I slow down, you might need to fix Mira again! So what is it?!"

"I found something interesting about that lake your investigating." Koorogi then brings out a video feed. "This was played by the same robot during the accident. I tried to restore as much as I could." He see's an all blue screen with white silhouettes of people. There were multiple people on the same room where Shijuro died. this made Minato stop to catch his breath.

Minato looked in concern. This is all the information he needs to know that ghosts are really going to kill everyone else in the hotel. But just to make sure, "Koorogi! can you compare these people to the same people who died 21 years ago?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Hold on a sec."

Minato could not stop looking at Shijuro's face while he was drowning. But then he could see someone manipulating the water. It wasn't the robot, but a ghost that can control water. He's not sure how any coil can do that. But then he recalls what Dendendo said. The Numbers energy sources rely on unknown territory of Dimension W. Just what kind of weird crap does Loser want from this?

Then someone walks up to him. "Well well well..."

Minato turns his head to see the grey haired guest in the hotel. "Its not safe here. You should go back to the hotel."

"Sure, but not before I have some fun with you." The grey haired youth smirks.

 **?...**

Mira runs through the hallway while being chased by the red head psycho. _"I was brought into the memories of twenty years ago without noticing! Since when?! Since the bathroom?! No...ever since I got here!"_ Then she remembers back once she and Minato was driving to the hotel for the first time. She recalls seeing a girl with black long hair on the road. She thought she seen her as they drove, but Minato told her that she must be malfunctioning due to the mist. Mira was horribly insulted by being assumed that she would easily malfunction like that. But now, she hoped it was the case. _"The world of the past being layered on top of the real world!"_

She reaches the end of the hallway where the entrance room is. But to Mira's horror, it was filled with people suffering, bleeding, killing themselves. _"This isn't as simple as a memory, this is just like Shijuro Sakaki's novels!"_ Then one of the people grabbed Mira's foot and drags her to their level.

The red head looks at Mira with a sadistic smile. "This is what you get for getting into my beloved's room without permission!" She playfully said as Mira is surrounded by zombie like people.

Mira could feel one of them creeping into her body. _"I am now bound to this worlds logic now. I can't fight back. I can't run!"_ All of them then surround her in all directions. _"Help me Minato!"_ She lies there helpless. "HELP!"

Minato dodges the grey attackers kicks. "I don't have time for you!" He then dodges one kick that cuts a tree in half. "What the?!"

"Heh...So that's all you got collector? I thought you'd be fun, but I guess I'll have to kill you then." The attacker lets out a devious smirk.

 **The lounge...**

Albert goes to Minato's car. But then Makita rushes towards him. "Wait sir! You shouldn't go out there! Master Hageyama is-"

"Dead?"

"That's right sir!" Albert looks at the forest with caution, then determination. "I have to go..."

"Sir?"

"My friend forgot his car!" He then steps on it, as he goes to the unknown.

 **Outside the hotel...**

Elizabeth finds the dead body of Hageyama inside his van. She calls to her holographic phone. "It seems we have our first causality. Its unfortunate I wasn't able to save him."

"I could have saved him, but the fog was too dense!"

"Its fine. You'll only blow our cover if you went deeper. I need you to have a close eye on everyone. Who knows who or when will they attack."

"But what about you?!"

"I'll take care of it myself. Elizabeth out."

"Wait!" She hangs up. The hooded girl frails her arms in frustration. "Jeez she's stubborn! I guess I have to help out now." She jumps into action.

 **Inside the hotel...**

Marisa looks onto the window again. The maid comes in the room. "Miss? We need to go now."

Marisa continues to gaze outside. "Something isn't right..." She looks towards the maid. "I'd rather stay here."

"You misunderstand Marisa Sakaki." The maid then turns into the green haired guest. "You don't have a choice." Outside the room, the real maid is knocked out.

"No..." Marisa fearfully backs away.

"We know that your dreams are connected to that other world. I'm not going to hurt you if you don't resist." The green haired girl approaches her. She then knocks her out with a chop on her neck. She falls over to the Greenette's arms. She goes to her scroll. "I have her." She then leaps out of the window with no one knowing that she was gone, except Elizabeth.

"I won't let her get away!" She then throws glowing bats to follow the kidnapper.

 **The forest...**

Minato knows that getting hit by the attacker's kicks will defiantly hurt. But he's also fast. "Tch..." He brings out his sword and blocks his kicks, which doesn't effect him at all. In fact it made a clang sound like he was fighting someone with his own sword. _"His feet are made of metal! How annoying!"_ Minato dodges his other kicks.

"You keep on dodging and dodging! Is that all your good at?!" The smiles as he jumps up and axe kicks the ground, causing the ground to crack. This distracts Minato for a second, giving the chance for the attacker to strike. But then...

A gun shot hits the attackers leg, causing him to fall and rub his feet in pain. "Hey Arisato! His feet seems to be made out of metal. He should have bled."

Minato gets up in irritation. "Yeah. I already got that."

Then the attacker then whips his leg, causing an energy blast to come out of his leg, making a gun-shot sound. Albert dodges in time. He is not like any soldier in his time. He is the Beast of Grendal, and this grey attacker hasn't faced him, and his apprentice. The grey attacker lets out a cocky smile and does a Spin-a-Rooney, spinning his body and legs, causing a small tornado. Energy blasts are shooting all over the place. Albert and Minato hides behind the trees. "What will they come up next?" Albert playfully quipped. He brings out a little device, then throws it at the attacker while he is spinning.

It hits his foot. "What?" Then it electrocutes his entire body. "GUAAAAAAAAGH!" Then the tornado dies down, as he drops down, smoking and his legs revealing his metallic feet.

Minato and Albert walks up to the fallen opponent. "Now, are you satisfied?"

 **?...**

In a broken down warehouse near the dam, Mira is chained on her arms and legs. "What does this world look to you?"

Mira looks up to see the red head and a male that asked her the question. "You're..."

The man walks up to reveal his face.

 **Forest...**

Albert restrains the unconscious attacker. "Well, I'll admit your tech is stylish. But a little outdated."

Minato then notices his phone vibrating. Koorogi has sent the identities of the long missing students. One of them, a red haired girl named Yoshiko Moringa. Then the one who caught Minato's attention was the one who personally killed Shijuro.

 **?...**

"The same man then reveals himself to Mira. "My name is Shiro Kamiki." He is a man with messy short hair, and a brown jacket with a black shirt and jeans. "I believe in your world, I was called Shijuro Sakaki..." Mira realizes it. His face looks just like Shijuro.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Possibilities of the Dead

**Back with this story! Tell me which of these four do you consider your favorite? P3, RWBY, AKG, or DW? I'd like to know! Enjoy the show!**

 **?...**

Mira realizes it. He looks just like Shijuro Sakaki. "That...can't be!"

"What does this world look to you? Shiro asks. "Is it alive or dead to you?"

Mira looks around, as she see's the area filled with angry, and homicidal souls. "I don't understand..."

"You will soon enough. I will not spare anyone who interferes with this world..." He leaves, but not before saying something that leaves Mira in suspense. "Not even you..."

 **Back at the hotel...**

Minato bashes through the entrance door. But once he is in, he notices that the entire place is filled with fog. "Tch!" Then glowing bats fly up next to Minato.

It has the voice of Elizabeth. "Minato. I evacuated everyone in the hotel."

"Elizabeth? I had a feeling your not a normal girl. If anything, with tech like that, you're defiantly a collector."

"That's right. And one word of advice, make sure to not break these bats, got it?!"

"Okay! But right now I'm more focused on my partner whose still inside!"

"What are you going to do?"

"If you think I will leave this place without her, think again!"

"Don't worry, I have a representative of mines to assist you."

"Good to know. Just try to keep up!" Minato dashes in. He slices on a small table, then kicks one of the halves straight towards the water filled ghosts. It hits the ghosts, but they reformed immediately. "Great. Should have known" Then he dodges one of the aquatic monsters hands and he begins to slice the monster into pieces. But it reforms again. Minato runs out, but then he notices something. Before the water beasts enter a room, fog shows up. "So that's how they enter this world..."

Elizabeth runs through the hallway. "Is this guy some idiot?! There's no way you could beat those guys head on! You can't just catch a ghost!"

The hooded girl then enters the hotel via window. "Ellie! Where are you?!" Then one of the glowing bats fly to her. "Huh?"

"Stop yelling like an idiot, Hood."

"Holy Oum! Ellie! You turned into a bat!"

"Of course not! This is one of my gadgets! Now hurry up and find Minato's partner!"

"Okay! You don't have to yell at me!" She checks, room to room. She goes to Shiro's study. "She's not here either!" Then she hears something coming to her. "Huh?"

Minato runs from the enemy. "Gang way!" He then rushes towards the study, and drags Hood with him. He then looks around. "Okay, its got to be here somewhere."

"Uh...hi?"

Minato finally notices Hood is in the same room. "Oh, hi. You must be that representative Elizabeth was talking about."

"Yeah. Reper...Repre...Represent...a...I'm her friend!"

"Good. Now can you help me find a lighter?"

"Lighter? As in, fire lighter?"

"The same."

"I don't think you can burn those things."

"That's not what I mean." Minato then finds one on the drawer. "Found it!"

Elizabeth hacks into a locked door. She gets it to open, but a water filled hand comes to her. "Ah! Oh n-" The hand grabs her mouth as it slams her on the ground. In a few seconds, she will drown.

 **?...**

The chains rise higher, as Mira could feel her limbs tearing away from her body. She grits in pain, but tries to hang in there. _"I am a robot. Right now I exist because this world perceives me. But that's just data."_ The red head, Yoshiko giggles at the sight of Mira in the middle of an execution. _"The pain, the bloodshed, and everything else is just a false image. It's not real."_

"Hey now! That looks like it hurts doesn't it? Hehehehe!"

Mira can't take the pain. _"What if I die here?" What if I can't escape like those people?"_

Yoshiko gets even more pleased. "I can't wait to see you get shredded to pieces! Maybe you'll become even more messed up than me!

Mira is on the verge of her end. _"I am a robot...If I deactivate, I will merely get rebuilt. I'll do laundry the same, mess up the same. Get scolded the same, collect coils the same...Maybe Minato wouldn't even notice the difference..."_ Mira remembers how distant Minato is. _"But..."_ She remembers his small genuine smile. _Would he truly notice the difference? Will the next me be too different from the current me? If so, will Minato...be sad?"_

"Rip and tear!" Yoshiko's repeats the same sick glee. "Rip and tear, Rip and tear!" The chains dig deeper. "RIP AND TEAR!"

...

 _"I don't want that..."_ Mira's hopelessness becomes determination. _"I..."_ Mira tries to pull the chains out of her limbs. _"I don't want Minato to be sad!"_ Then she glows blue and then the chains break apart.

Yoshiko watches in shock as Mira lands on her feet. "N-No way..."

"My perception...My logic was able to override the logic of this world! I surpassed it!" She surprised even herself.

Yoshiko's surprise turns to fear. "I-Impossible...That's impossible!" Then a long haired girl appears behind her. "Huh? Why are you here?! After all this time?!"

 **Inside the hotel...**

A fire alarm gets set off. Water sprinklers gets set off all over the hotel. Elizabeth struggles to fight the water beasts grip. "D-Damn you..." Then the sprinklers hit and the water monster disappears. Elizabeth falls to her knees as she coughs out water.

Minato then closes the lighter. "A little disruption on their fog is all that is needed to beat it."

"That's weird though. Water beats water monsters?" Hood stood there confused. But then she remembers something. "Oh no Ellie!" She dashes away in a blink of an eye.

Minato stood there, wondering if she was there to begin with. "Well...that was a fast encounter...Now to find Mira."

Elizabeth is still coughing. But then Hood enters the room. "Ellie! Are you alright?" She tries to help her partner up.

"I'm...fine...But where's Minato's partner?"

"She isn't in the book room."

"Have you checked Minato's room?"

"Oh right! I haven't checked there!" Hood then grabs Elizabeth's arm. "Hang on!"

"Wait wha-" Then Hood swirled up into a black tornado and swarmed through the hotel in the speed of light, and reaches the room. Elizabeth is dizzy. "ugh...Never...do that...again!" Then she see's Mira standing still, naked. "That's her."

"Where's her clothes? And is that a tail on top of her-?!"

"Quiet for a second! I need to check on her." Elizabeth looks around the motionless Mira.

Hood whispered, "...butt,"

Elizabeth furiously turns to Hood, but see's her whistling innocently. She goes back to Mira. "Did she froze? Her coil looks okay." She uses her device to hack into Mira, but she gets red blocks of warnings. "I can't get in?!" She ponders some more. "I guess I have to restart her..."

Hood tilts her head. "Are you sure about that?"

Elizabeth just ignores her warnings and slowly places her finger to Mira's coil. Mira then turns back on. She see's Elizabeth about to restart her. "Huh? AAAAH!" She slaps Elizabeth's hand while she screams.

"Ow! Don't scare me like that!"

Mira looks around. "I'm back?! Ah! I have to go and tell Minato!"

Elizabeth then shouts out. "Wait!" Hood couldn't help but blush at seeing a running, streaking robot. "The least you can do is wear a coat!

Just when she was finishing her sentence, Mira was already putting on her coat. She zips up and rushes off. She then bumps into Minato. "Auh!"

Minato falls over. "Ouch what was...Mira?!"

"Minato! I kn-" Minato hugs Mira. "Min...ato?"

Minato then unhugs her and keeps his com-posher. "Glad your alright."

Mira blushes. "I...I appreciate your concern..." Then she shakes her head. "Wait a minute! Minato! I know where the Numbered Coil is!"

"Huh?! Where?!"

 **On the dam...**

The green haired kidnapper waits with Marisa on the floor. "Tch...What's taking him so long?"

"you..."

"Huh?" The greenette looks behind her and see's a man who is light blue all over. "W-Who the hell are you?" The man who is known as Shiro Kamiki's eyes turn blood red, with blades coming out of this wrists with the same hued color. He attacks the greenette. She dodges the onslaught.

She then jumps behind a crate. "I don't know who you are, but don't think I'm afraid." Shiro then tears the crate into pieces, but see's nothing.

Just then Shiro hear's someone behind him. "What's going on? Who are you?" Marisa is shaking in fear.

Shiro just stands there. "You really think cheap illusions will faze me?"

Fake Marisa then gasps. He lounges at her, but the greenette jumps out of the way. She brings out her green tomahawks, but once they go blade to blade, one of her weapons breaks instantly. Shiro then cuts her shoulder and leg and kicks her down. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She then notices water moving straight at her. She panics and jumps out of the way. Then she jumps out of the dam.

Shiro walks up the edge to see there's no sign of her. "Enamori...I will protect your wish..." He walks off.

He doesn't notice the greenette is hanging on the wall of the dam, with her last tomahawk. "Gah! This sucks!" She calls on her scroll.

"How's progress?"

"Terrible! Things were going fine until Mercury went missing, some freak showed up and almost killed me, and I'm trapped on a dam hanging on to dear life! Why can't we just go home, and forget all of this?!"

"Emerald...listen to me. I am not going back there unless I gain enough power to destroy that witch! Do I make myself clear?" Emerald could already tell that her master is serious.

"...fine. But can you please help me up? I'm kind of stuck."

 **Outside the hotel...**

Minato slides through the roof of the car and quickly gets in. "So your saying its in the administrative office?"

Mira gets in the car as well. "That's right!" Minato steps on it and they are on their way to their destination. But then Mira notices flying drones ready to shot them. "Minato!"

"Don't worry." The drones ready their guns, until they explode one by one.

"Huh?"

"I told you not to worry." Minato looks behind him and see's Albert with a sniper rifle on the roof.

"Just like old times huh?" Albert salutes his apprentice.

He looks down to see Elizabeth run up to a car along side Hood. "Just as I thought." She turns on her device to show Marisa unconscious, and the unknown device close to her. "Those guys had Professor Kuroda's notes!"

"Those guys? Hood asked.

"They were other guests in the hotel. They planned to steal Marisa to use her dreams to guide them to the Numbers."

"Really? What did they look like?"

"I'll show you later, right now, we have Numbers to catch! You ready?"

Hood fist bumps "Always!"

Elizabeth then calls Loser. "Papa! I know where the coil is!"

"I'm calling off the plan. Retreat you two."

"Huh? Why?"

"The Beast of Grendel is making us his target."

Elizabeth looks up to see Albert staring at her. "Hmph. How boring..."

Hood then realizes what's going on once Elizabeth drives away. "Huh? We're leaving already? But I haven't done anything yet!" They drive away.

Minato drives as fast as he can towards the straight way. "So Shiro Kamiki is the twenty-one year old self of Shijuro Sakaki?"

Mira nods. "Well, inside the Numbers that is. If you remembered, the Numbers holds unknown potential."

Minato then notices the dam getting closer. Which leads to the offices. "So his past self killed his present self? Try wrapping your head around that."

"Its not just his past self. Its another possibility where Kamaki was able to save his friends from the incident.

Minato then grips the wheel harder. "Well, ghost of not, he has something what we want. No amount of begging will save him."

Mira notices that Minato is slightly angry. He heard about them trying to kill Mira, and she never seen him show any aggression. But now that they're closer to the real perpetrator, he is now showing it. "Minato..."

 **21 years ago...**

The dam was undergoing construction. The Numbered coil turns on. "There. Once we use this, those protesters will know the power of the coils. Enagori proudly said. "With the help of these coils, the worlds energy problems will be solved at once!"

"It will also make sure the dam is not submerged." Then Shiro notices Enagori's bandaged arm. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Huh? Oh! I just, cut my arm."

"You need to be careful. You always been clumsy."

"Well you always been a cry baby!" Enamori retorts.

"Shut up..."

"I'm older than you. I should know!"

Some one with a camera records them. "My, you two get along nicely."

"Ah! Mitani! You should focus on the coil, not us!"

Mitani just laughs as he walks away. Shiro asks, "Who was that?"

"A journalist. He came in saying he wanted to report on the coil. But I really don't know why he's here."

"Hm..." Shiro has been worried about the reporter. But then another problem came in. He noticed two men walking on the dam. They said something about discharging the coil, sabotaging the entire dam. Shiro rushes in to find Enamori about the news.

In an old shack. "AH!" Enamori's shirt gets torn.

The assaulter is Mitani. "You really think we would broadcast that coil?" He lets out a sadistic grin.

"Y-You tricked us!" Enamori is on her knees, trembling.

"It'd be problematic if you just solved all problems at once!"

Enamori then runs past him fast enough to dodge his hands. "Get away from me!"

"With infinite energy like that, then people will be in deep trouble!" He begins to creep in closer. Then he grabs her throat, and attempts to choke her. She tries to find something in her arm length range. "Give it up already!"

Enamori struggles to find something that will save her. Then she grabs something. She doesn't know what it was, but she didn't care. "LET GO OF ME!" Then she flung the weapon.

Shiro rides his motorcycle towards the shack, and notices someone crawling out of it. "Enamori!" He runs up to her and helps her up, but she refuses to get up. "What happened?!"

"...Kamiki...I..." She couldn't contain her fear, and despair. "...I KILLED SOMEONE!"

Shiro eventually checked inside and saw Mitana's dead body, with an axe on his head. He goes up to her and comforts her. "It was self-defense...You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I-!"

Despite trying comfort her, he realizes that something else is going on. "Listen! The guys that's been interfering in our research is planning to discharge the dam's up stream to drive everyone away!"

"What?!"

"Tell everyone to evacuate on the hotel's roof."

"But what about you?!"

"I'll do something about it. Forget about everything that happened here..."

"But-"

"Just go!" Enamori knows when Shiro is serious. She also knows when he truly cares for her and other people. She hesitantly runs away.

Shiro had problems with the ones trying to sabotage his girlfriends work. But they have no idea what they are trying to discharge. Shiro must take action. First he gets rid of the body of Mitana, by throwing it on a well. Once the upcoming typhoon hits, the evidence will be washed away. He then breaks a large branch and wields it as a weapon. He is ready to protect Enamori, no matter the cost.

Enamori is still running through the hill. "I have to warn everyone and retrieve the coil!" But then her feet slipped. "WAAAGH!" She falls over the hill. Her head hits a large rock. She lies there motionless, with blood coming out of her head.

Shiro enters the control room, seeing the only man in the room. He heard that this guy is orchestrating the sabotage. With no hesitation, Shiro smacks him with the large branch he got. He tries to stop the process but its too late. The best he can do is prey that Enamori already evacuated the people. He then see's some people trapped in a roof. "Kamiki!" "Please help us!"

Shiro flinched once he see's that not a single person got out like he ordered Enamori. He stops his bike and rushes to their view. "Where's Enamori?!" Then looks at the same shack, and notices Enamori, floating on the flooding water. He gasped in disbelief. Her body then descends into the deep. The screams of the people begins to drown out Shiro's inner despair. _Should I just die...or do I save them...or do I run away...What would Enamori do?..._ Her body then made contact with the Numbered Coil, and a bright blue flash engulfed everything.

 _I didn't knew what happened. There was no sound, and the passing of time was ambiguous, and then I thought I saved everyone. But that was only the fake world._ Shiro looks upon a giant blue cube. In it was Enamori inside with the Numbered Coil. There's also Marisa still unconscious. "Its all my fault. But even if its a fake world, its the only thing we have. I don't care what I have to do, I will protect it no matter the cost!"

Then two people leaps upwards. "Shiro Kamiki!" Minato shouts as he locks blades with him. Shiro then flinched, that should have destroyed his blade. Then Minato kicks Shiro in the face while he was distracted. "Sorry to say, but your cheap tricks won't work on me." He brings a bottle of spring water and covers himself with the water, along with his sword. "Your little fantasy ends here."

"Our world was made by Enamori's memories!" He charges forward and tries to slice Minato. He keeps on dodging the blood red blades. "Its her thoughts alone that keeps us alive! Forever!" He attacks even more furiously and Minato begins to worry.

"That is incorrect!" Both of them stop fighting and they look up on the cube, where Mira is standing on. "The world your are in is not made of Enamori's memories!" She raises her fist, and hurls it into the cube.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Mira punches the cube, shattering it. But then Enamori disappears. The only thing in it was the coil. Mira grabs it as she lands. Shiro stands there flabbergasted. "What is the meaning of this?...Enamori is..."

Mira places her cord tail inside the slot on the coil. "This world is your other possibility Kamiki."

"Mine?"

Mira nods. "That's right. The one where you saved everyone and grieved Enamori's death. Another world."

"What're you..."

"Enamori at that moment was actually still alive."

"...No way..."

"You still do not understand? Marisa is Enamori."

Shiro is even more confused and lost. "What do you mean?! She's my little sister!"

"No she's not. You only assumed that Enamori is dead, so it was hard to assume otherwise."

Shiro then remembers. "...That's right. Marisa died in a car crash fourteen years ago." Then everyone from the accident gathers around him. Including his alternative self as Shijuro Sakaki. "You're..."

"I abandoned my friends in order to save the drowning Enamori. But she forgot everything that happened during the accident. I left Yasogami and went by a new name. I was planning to live there quietly. But Enamori was tortured by nightmares. In her dreams, she could see that you all became ghosts and started killing people. After concoulting with Professor Kuroda, I finally understood. The coil from the lake. Enamori's dreams were the key that connects the both worlds. In order to free her from her nightmares, she had to be cut loose from the coil and the Lake of Yasogami.

"But why?! You could have stopped the coil!

"I did what I had to, while you did as well. You chose what I couldn't do, even if I wanted to. I wanted to protect everyone. My friends from long ago, and that world."

Shiro stands there speechless. Mira steps in. "Kamiki, you should be able to see her again, now that your perception of Enamori's death has been broken down."

He looks around his former friends. Then he notices a black haired woman that he recognizes to be Enamori. "I finally get to see you again Kamiki..." She then jumps to Shiro's arms.

"You...survived?"

"Yes I did! I was always watching you!" Enamori begins to tears up. "I couldn't stop you from killing yourself! All I can do is watch everyone suffer!"

Shiro embraces her tightly. "I'm sorry...I thought I was doing it for you...but I was only making you suffer...

"That's not true! I mean, you did found me here." Enamori didn't like making a tough guy like Shiro sad.

"I caused you pain...Lets put an end to it..." With those words, everything flashed white.

Minato and Mira see's a more functional and brighter dam. Then the energy surged throughout the alternate Lake Yasogami. The entire lake then rises out of the ground, floating through a white space. "What's going on?"

"The world in Dimension W is converging with reality. When the Numbers goes wild, they create cracks in Dimension W, and each crack creates a copy of reality, and each crack creates new possibilities inside them."

"New...possibilities?"

"Usually each copy disappears immediately. However, in this case, since the coil was able to continue functioning, this world was able to continue." Minato looks at Shiro finally uniting with his friends and loved one. He couldn't help but be envious. "Its time..."

Shiro and Enamori knows that they are now leaving this world. But wherever they go, they will be together, that's all that matters to them. "I guess this is goodbye. Sorry for trying to hurt you and your friend."

"Oh. Its fine I guess. You did what you think you had to do." Minato reassures his former nemesis.

"I got a question though. Would you believe me if heaven exists?"

Minato thinks to himself and couldn't think of an answer. He chuckled. "Sorry. I guess I'm not the best person to answer such a thing."

Shiro also chuckles. "Heh...I guess I'll see in a moment..." Shiro and his friends then leaves the world as particles. They were gone. Living in a new world where they could be together.

The light of the Numbered Coil leaves the earth as Minato and Mira stand together as they just seen a world be created anew. "Uh..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Your...tail. So it does function like that too."

"What do you mean? Wait, you've been staring at my tail non-stop, didn't you?!"

"I-uh! Well...its hard not too."

Mira groans. "You low life! You know this is already embarrassing as it is with my tail attached to this coil."

Minato rubs his head, blushing in embarrassment. Even if he made a fool of himself in front of his partner, this still counts as a victory. They were able to finally grab a Numbered Coil. But the thought of Shiro's dilemma still lingered in his head. The very thought of killing your own self in the real world. Death...he never did like the concept of death. Although he is not afraid of it, whose to say he is ever prepared for death. Especially when he has so many questions. Perhaps one day, he will learn to accept it like Shiro has. He see's Enamori, the same one everyone mistook as Marisa waking up. Minato goes up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I...think so...what happened?"

Minato smiles. "Its okay. Everything is okay now." Enamori then gets a flash on everything that has happened. She smiles, knowing that the nightmares are over.

After the night was over and the day has come back, Minato and Mira leaves Lake Yasogami with their prize. Enamori waves goodbye, with a case of coils in her hands. She thanked these collectors for putting an end to her fears and despair. Now she and the Lake can live in peace. Mira and Minato drive away back home. "Albert and Ellie both went back home before us huh?"

"Yeah." Minato knows that Albert will still have his back, despite him trying to bring him back to New Telsa, and Elizabeth is still out there with Hood. Mira already told him that she is most likely that kid she met back at the museum heist. He knows that he will meet them again along side Loser.

"But its not like the case is completely solved..."

"I'm sure its fine. Enamori can find peace, and the police can take care of the rest. We did our job, and that's getting the coil."

"Right..." Mira thought to herself about Minato. _"That Minato is still a mystery. Just where did he came from? I never did found out why he is so different from any human I encountered. Just who is he?_

 **New Telsa Prison...**

The grey haired attacker is sitting on a lone bench with an electric cell in front of him. He overhears some men yelling. Then fire. He smirks. As two people approaches him. "I thought you guys would never find me."

Emerald opens the cell with a key card. "You're an idiot, you know that Merc?"

"Hey now! Don't tick me off. I could have been hours away from dropping soups in the shower. I'm sure you'd like that."

"Why you little!"

The second woman steps in. "Right now is not the best time." She has a hood on her head. "We have other things to do." She then hears more guards showing up. She then burns them alive, as she grins, knowing she has the power to bring this futuristic world on its knees, just like she should have in her world.

 **To be continued...**


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Be sure to tell all your friends about this fan story! Enjoy the show!**

Minato stares upon the city in a bright day. Thinking about the possibilities of the dead in this world. It makes him think about his past. The past he knows nothing about. If Shiro can find all the answers with the help of the coils, Minato thinks he would do so too. He has to.

In town, a dark skinned boy with spiky sky blue hair and wearing a royal African attire, and red eyes. "AAAH! This place isn't like Japan at all! Ugh...Stupid lying Salva!" The boy angrily declares. "It feels just like Isla." He sadly said. Then he turns around to see a girl with a large hood that covers her upper face and a scarf on her chin. "...is that a...Ninja!" His disappointment shifts to excitement. He runs off to follow her. "Hey! Ninja!" Then a motorcycle drives in full speed, until it then transforms into a humanoid body with one wheel supporting it. "Its you!"

A dark skinned man with glasses and a bald head looks below the girl. "Your in my way! Move!"

"Huh?!" The girl see's the large robot that was a bike tower over her.

"I said move!" The man gets ready to attack her.

"Ninja! Look out!" Then the claws of the robot that was about to strike the girl wuth, gets cut clean off. "Huh?" The girl is carrying a large mechanical scythe.

"What the?!" The entire robot then gets sliced int pieces leaving the man to fall on his back, buryed by the sliced off parts. "Ow..."

"Men like you shouldn't be playing around with robots in public! No matter how cool it is." The hooded girl pointed out to the defeated man. She then transforms her scythe back to a block like shape and puts it on her back that's covered by her hood.

The boy looks in amazement but also confusion. "A...Scythe? Wow Ninja! Your amazing!"

The girl then notices the boy. "Huh? Ninja? Who me?" Then more men in motorcycles are on their way.

"Who the hell are you?!" "Get her!"

"Uh-oh! I made his friends mad!"

The boy then grabs the girl's arm. "This way!"

"Ah! Hey wait!" The girl gets pulled and is forced to follow.

The men then look around and don't see the boy or girl anywhere. They move on, trying to hunt them down, leaving one of their fallen comrades behind. "Hey! Help me up!"

On an alleyway, the boy and girl stop running. "I'm sure we lost them, huh Ms. Ninja?"

The girl blushes in embarrassment. "Hey now! I can handle them myself." She tries to get her arm out of the boy's grip, but then her dress gets a small tear. "Ah! Aw...my dress!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ms. Ninja!"

"You can stop calling me that. My name is...uh...Hood..."

"Hood? You mean like Red Riding Hood? My brother taught me about that story from America!"

Hood tilts her head. "Am-er-i-ca?"

"Oh! I didn't told you my name. My name is Lwai-Aura-Tebesti. You can call me Loo!"

Hood smiles when he introduced himself in a cute way. "Loo. I like that name! And I like you!"

Loo chuckles. "I came from Africa to learn from Japan. Can you help me, Hood?"

Hood then gets nervous. "Um...I...wouldn't be the best person for that. I just got here a week ago. I'm actually learning about this place too."

"Oh really?"

Hood tries to lighten up the mood for her new friend. "But uh...hey! I know a little bit! So maybe I can help you!"

"You will?! Thank you friend!" Loo hugs Hood. Then grabs her hand. "Come on! Lets learn!"

Hood gets pulled again. "H-H-Hey! Can I at least lead the waaaay!?"

Lwai and Hood discovered that a festival is currently going on. "What's that?"

Hood looks carefully. "It looks like a..." She gets a flash of some sort. She remembered being in one of these. "...Festival! I remember! That's a festival! Those are really fun!"

"Really?"

Hood nods. "Yes! Come on! Let me show you!" They enter in, seeing lots of fun activities around them.

"What is that! Oh! What is that!" Lwai runs around astonished at all the interesting things he is discovered. Then he points at a tank with fishes. "Hey Hood. Is he selling fish?"

A man is sitting in front of small tank with a sign named, 'Fish Scooping.' "You wanna try it out?"

Hood gives the man a coin. "Here!"

"Oh. Cash in this day and age? How classy." The man compliments Hood's taste.

"Uh...thanks." Hood bows.

The man brings out a net. "First timers gets to fish for free!"

Lwai takes it. "Why thank you!"

Hood inspects the kid. _"He really is cute. Like a little brother I would love to have! He said he came from...what was it? Af-ric-a? This world has some weird names for locations."_ Then all of the sudden she hears a large 'SMASH!' "Huh?!"

Lwai is sitting, dumbfounded. All the fishes are outside and the tank is smashed. The man gets mad. "What did you do?! You better pay for this!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Take these in exchange for the money!" Lwai takes off his golden bracelets and earrings, and presents them to the man.

He takes them. "Are you playing with m-wait...are these real gold?!" Everyone gathers around once he mentions the gold.

Hood then grabs Lwai and runs off. "Huh?! Hood? Where are we going?"

"We're making a hasty ninja escape!" Hood then sends Lwai to a clothing store. "Here! We'll be safe here!"

"Man your fast Hood!"

Then two girls in kimono walks up to them. "Oh. Miss Rose. What a pleasant surprise." "Who is this boy?" The one with brown ponytail hair notices the boy's wet clothes and feels bad. "Aw, he is all wet." The other with dark green wavy hair then adjusts her glasses in intrigue. "He's dark skinned too."

"Strange things do happen here." A blue hair woman comes in. She looks to be the eldest of the girls. "I see you brought a friend."

Hood nods. "Yep."

"Hirose, Ayukawa, please ready a change of clothes for him in the back."

"Yes Ma'am! Lets go to the back."

Lwai looks around confused. "What kind of store is this?"

"Its a clothing store. We sell Kimonos." Hirose mentions.

Lwai then likes the sound of what she mentioned. "Do you sell ninja clothes?!"

"Of course." Hirose happily answers.

"Yay!" Lwai cheered and then follows the girls. "Please wait for me Hood!"

The woman looks on with pleasure. "My, how charming. Almost like you in a sense."

Hood hides her blush with her scarf. "You think so?"

"Who else acts like a child so openly?"

Hood then gets annoyed. "Hey now! I'm not that childish! I can grow up on my own!" Then she proudly crosses her arms. "I drink milk!"

"Of course you do." She chuckles. "So how was your clients?"

Hood then shifts her tone to serious. "...There good. They could be a little nicer though."

"I thought your milk will help you grow up."

Hood then feels embarrassed again. "Tsubaki!"

Then Tsubaki then notices Hood's arm part of her dress is slightly torn. "Oh my, your dress."

"Huh? Oh, that. I forgot about that."

"Well, looks like someone has been a naughty girl." Tsubaki takes Hood's dress off in the changing room. Hood takes off her hood, revealing her black, reddish short hair. She then looks at her black hood. She feels that the black hood seems unfitting to her. But then she remembers what her boss told her.

 _"You say that this is a gift from your home. Then its best that you use a different set of attire, you need to fit in the shadows, because in this world, you are."_

Hood is then bothered by this philosophy. She feels that she is turning her back on her heritage, whatever that is. She then gets a flash of a white hooded figure. "..." She then changes in regular clothes, a red shirt and black shorts. She see's her weapon and a rose marking in it. That's mostly how she is referred as Ms. Rose, because of the rose in her weapon. She comes out of the changing room and looks around in slight embarrassment. She was not really used to showing her skin. Not like her...she couldn't remember that person she was referring to. But it had to do, since it was Tsubaki's old clothes. She waited for a few minutes.

Tsubaki comes back with a new dress. "There. It may not be as light, but it is more protective."

Hood changes to the new dress and stretches her entire body. "Wow. Your right!" Then Tsubaki hands over Hood her black hood. "Um...Tsubaki? Can I...have my old hood back?"

"What's this all of the sudden?"

"I just wanted to see it."

"If you say so." Tsubaki goes to the back to grab the old hood and once she comes back, the dark haired girl gazes upon the bright red caped hood. At first, she didn't think much of it, but now, for some reason, she feels connected to it. "I'll admit, red suits you a little better."

The girl nervously chuckles. "You think so?"

"If I were your guardian, You would be wearing red all the time."

"You sure sound like a mother." The girl then feels depressed for some reason.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Uh! Its nothing! Nothing at all!"

Tsubaki then shows an angry tone "Didn't I told to never lie in front of me?"

The girl then flinches. "Eh! I'm sorry!" She bows. "Its just...I really don't know why. I feel like...I'm forgetting something important in my life. But at the same time, I'm afraid if I find out, I might not like it...I just don't know what to do."

Tsubaki then sighs and walks up to her, and pats her shoulder. "I know how you feel. In a sense. I remember back when I lost everything I know and loved. I mostly just continued on my life because its all I have. It wasn't the way any person should live their lives. You can't just solely remember that memory. How are you going to make new ones if you do that? You and many people are helping me realize that. I have a life ahead of me, and so do you. Painful memories shouldn't drag you or the entire world you live down."

The girl feels inspired by those words. Maybe these memories will not be in her liking. But she won't let them break her down. She is who she is. No one could take that away from her. "Heh...I first came here for a couple of months and I already inspire you?"

"In a sense. You know how to brighten the mood."

Then the girl feels much better. "I do huh?" She feels more determined to find out about herself. _"I will get back what I lost..."_

"Uh, Hood?" She turns around to see something she didn't see coming. "This isn't...what I was expecting..." Lwai comes back wearing a black kimono. The girl couldn't believe what she is seeing. She begins to snicker. "What is it? Is it what I'm wearing? It doesn't look like any ninja outfit to me."

She couldn't hold it in. "WHAT IS THAT?!" She then begins to laugh out loud. "I can't believe...you let them...do that to you! HA! Hahahaha!"

"What? Is it really not a ninja suit?"

Silence..."GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then the girl falls over.

The two perpetrators walk in. Tsubaki is un-pleased. "Goodness you two. I thought I told you to stop doing that. You remembered back when you did that to her?"

Hirose explains. "But its different this time! The idea of a cross-dressing swordsmen came in and we couldn't resist!"

"You need to fulfill the request of the customer properly."

They slouch defeated. "Yes ma'am..."

During this time, the laughing girl stopped. "...Okay...I'm done...OHHH Man!" She stood up. Then someone jumps into the store and lands in a fierce manner. "Huh?" She stands in front of Lwai to protect him. She could tell this lady is dangerous.

The new dark skinned lady stands up. Lwai recognizes her. "Lasithi?"

The dark skinned lady talks firm. "First of all, I would like to apologize to entering in such a manner. It seems that I jumped to conclusions"

Hood is still cautious. "Um..."

"Now, let us return Prince Lwai. Prince Salva is waiting for you." Then a flying machine, the size of a cylinder descends. It shows an icon saying, Isrelo. It opens a hatch door. "If you stay any longer, you would only cause these people trouble."

The red girl then feels sad at this truth. "Do you really have to leave?"

Lwai's head lowers. "I'm afraid so." He walks up to Lashithi. "Goodbye." He hides his sad emotion with an emotionless tone.

The girl felt an urge to do something. She can't just let things go this way. Then, she grabs a sovineer she got from earlier. "Wait!" Lwai stops and he turns around. She then tosses an item towards Lwai, he catches it and it reveals to be a fan, saying Akai Bara in Japanese kanji. Then the girl waves happily. "My name is Ruby Rose by the way!"

Lwai is shocked to see how much his friend gave him a nice gift. Shock, turns to joy. "Lets meet again Ruby Rose!"

"Yeah! I promise to see you again!" She kept on waving until he went inside and the cylinder flies away. She then stopped waving once she realizes something. _"Ruby...Rose? Is...that my name?"_ She looks up to see fireworks blasting colors to the night sky. She then looks at the moon. Then for a split second, it was shattered to pieces. She rubs her eyes, then once she see's the moon again, it was in its proper state.

Little did she know, someone has eyes on her on a rooftop. A giant sniper gun with a large blade at the other end of gun point. Holding the large gun was a small young lady with large pink ponytails, a pink outfit, and pink eyes. "Prince Lwai has been recovered. What do I do with the girl though?"

"Leave her. Come back to the building."

The sniper then stands up and puts her weapon to her back strap. "Roger that."

 **Earth 1024...**

Akame was done eating her meal. "Thank you for this delicious meal." Every soldier on the room couldn't help but be shocked at what they witnessed. They seen a young lady just eat an entire cooked beast whole with no problem. The only ones that wasn't shocked was Najenda. She's still aware of the girls talents of finishing her prey off in a fast way. This leaves Jaune, and Ren speechless and caused them to lose their appetites. Nora however is mostly jealous.

 **In their room...**

"I bet if it was a pancake eating contest, then I'll beat her!" Nora was trying hard to surpass Akame's eating skills, but turned out short. Akame enters the room where the three are.

"Oh, Akame!" Jaune ignores the freakish appetite his new friend has and goes to his friendly tone. "So what do you want to do now? We could...try to hunt down some Gri-I mean, danger beasts."

Akame ponders. "I don't know if I feel like doing it now. Perhaps we could..." Akame couldn't think of anything now. She would have thought about eating with them, but they already done that, seconds ago. Hunting down danger beasts could potentially spark her PTSD again. What can she do? She recalls what her old friends would want to do. Perhaps her new friends might like it too. She thinks deeply, until she remembers her old friend, Mine. The Pink Genius Sniper. "May we...go...shopping?"

Everyone paused. Jaune didn't expect Akame, the serious, monotone, assassin by the type to go shopping. "Did...I hear you right? Did you say shopping?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-No! There's not! I just...didn't expect you being the type that goes...shopping."

Akame then blushes. "Well...I don't. Its just...one of my dearest friends used to love shopping. I really don't know anything much except being an assassin or hunting for food."

Ren and Nora look at each other, not knowing what to make of this. Jaune steps in. "Well, if you say so, then I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Come on." Jaune walks out of the room.

Akame didn't think Jaune would immediately accept Akame's proposal with no hesitation once he heard the full story. "Um...okay." She follows, with her cheeks rosy red.

Ren shrugs. "Might as well follow."

Nora deviously chuckles. "I like where this is going!"

They go to the city of the Capital. The team see's how bright and hopeful the townspeople are. Then a young girl in a pink, duffel coat and a pink winter hat, bumps into Jaune. "Ow!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was trying to catch up to my friends and-"

Jaune reassures her. "Hey now. Its fine."

She then tries to check her pocket. She brings out golden coins. "Here. This could make up for bumping into you."

Jaune reassures her again. "I said its fine didn't I?"

Akame then pats the girls head. "Its okay. No one was hurt. Go to your friends." She said with a sincere smile. Jaune could see it in Akame's face, she is a very caring person. Its unbelievable that she is an assassin. An assassin with such a notorious reputation he heard from Najenda. She killed many soldiers and other dangerous assassins. She even killed one of most powerful killer in this world, Esdeath. But here, she could pass off as a mother.

"Hey Air!" Then the pink girl notices her friends calling to her.

"Wait for me! Luna! Fall!" She stopped for a second and bows to Jaune. "Sorry for the inconvenience." She then runs off.

Jaune slouches. "How many times do I have to say it to her?"

Nora steps in. "Maybe she thinks your scary."

"What?! Me?! Scary?! Hardly!"

Ren steps in. "Maybe she's trying to guilt trip you."

"...I really don't get kids..." Jaune then facepalms himself. _"Then again I was one...for a time..."_

Akame then grabs Jaunes hand, which caught him off guard. "Come on. Lets go." She said happily as they continue off through the town. They go to a clothing store. Akame doesn't have much experience on going to a clothing store. She could only recall going there with a blonde haired individual. The same one she considered an older sister she never had. _"Corey..."_

"What do you think?" Nora is wearing a pink t-shirt with white shorts, pink tennis shoes and white gloves with heart shaped holes on the back of her hands.

Ren blushed. "I uh...your...uh..."

"Ohhh...I sense hesitation Ren." Nora starts teasing Ren while Jaune is staring at something.

Akame couldn't help but walk up to him. "What are you looking at?" She see's what got his attention. A white dress.

Jaune then rubs his head. "I...well...I sort of...wore something like that before."

Akame immediately turns to him to see if he was joking. But his embarrassed face tells the whole story. "Well...Must have been for a good reason."

Jaune blushes even more. "I...lost a bet...and...an Arc doesn't go back on his word..."

Akame giggles. "...Its good that you keep your promises."

Jaune gets back to his relaxed self. "I bet your friend that you talk about always keeps his promise."

Akame then frowns. "..." She solely remembers that day, when he left her. When he broke his promise. She begins to let tears fall off of her eyes.

"Akame?" Jaune see's Akame weeping. "Akame! What's wrong?!"

"he...gave me his word...he...promised...he promised he would survive..." Akame's covers her face, and gets on her knees.

Jaune gets to her level. "Akame! Calm down! Its okay! Its alright! Everything is alright! I'm here!"

Akame then raises her head, only to see...

"I'm here..." ...Esdeath.

Akame's eyes widen in shock, and rage. She kicks her enemy in the face. She then punches through a glass wall and grabs a shrapnel and puts it on Esdeath's neck. "DIE!"

"Akame wait!" "What are you doing?!"

Akame hears voices in her head. It was Ren and Nora. She looks down on her enemy, but it turns out to be Jaune, fearing for his life as a sharp weapon is on his neck. "ohmygod..." Akame stands up and drops the glass. "NO!" She couldn't believe that she almost killed her friend. Her only friend that she currently has. She runs away.

Jaune recovers quick enough to see Akame running away. "Akame!" But she was already gone. In that moment, Jaune knew that her situation was worse then he thought. He thought that he had it bad, but now, it seemed like Akame went through hell and back, and it is just getting to her. Whatever her situation, he has to find a way to help her. He follows, despite what Ren or Nora think or say.

Akame runs in the middle of the forest. She stops to catch her breath. She couldn't believe she just tried to kill Jaune. For a second she saw Esdeath. Esdeath was the worst possible kind of scum in this world. Thinking war is fun and games, kills with delight. Just when she was shutting her eyes, trying to drown out the hate in her heart Akame opens her eyes and looks around her. She hears danger beasts, one attacks her, but she killed it with a kitchen knife. She then realizes that she wasn't carrying a knife. She then looks at her hands. They were tiny.

"Sis! Wait for me!" Akame couldn't believe her eyes. Its Kurome, but younger. She is wearing nothing but her underwear and a cloak. "Sis! I think they're gone!"

Akame shakes her head. "No...stop...don't look at me..."

"Huh? What's wrong sis? I'm scared. Won't you help your little sister?"

Akame tries to raise her hand to stop Kurome, but her hand was carrying Murasame. "Ah! Kurome stay away!"

"But I'm scared...Why can't you protect me? I'm your little sister."

Akame's body is paralyzed. She couldn't move even though she tried to. "No! NO!" Kurome slowly walks towards Akame, then she walks through the sword, stabbing her. Once she gets closer to Akame, she disintegrates to black mist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Akame had enough. She just wants the torture to end. She just lies down, hoping for some danger beast to be around, to end her.

Then someone walks up to the emotionally destroyed Akame. "Sounds like you had a bad day."

Akame's eyes move up as she see's a man in lavender and a greenish teal hair. "who..."

"That doesn't matter. I see that those coils have been messing with your head. Enhancing your PTSD you are having."

"...coils?..."

"That's right. Those things your boss just found are called coils. They come from my world. A different dimension if you will. They tend to do that sometimes. Coils have infinite potential, there's no telling what they can do if someone with no experience on it can do. I'm going to need you to bring me all the coils, including the numbered one."

"...coils...your world..."

"I'll leave you a portal to go to my world. Oh!, and once you go there, if you happen to meet this young gentlemen, kill him." He drops a photo near Akame's head. She slowly gets up and takes it. A young man with green, dark, short hair, overlapping his right side of this face, and silver eyes. "He would do whatever it takes to get the Numbered Coils. So he will kill you and everyone to get to it. Be sure to watch out for him and his partner. Now, the nearest portal is in that direction." He points towards the way, where a small waterfall is falling. "Once you throw the coils back to me, you can go back home, knowing that your nightmares are over. Good luck..."

Akame raises her head to face this mysterious person, but he was already gone. She wasn't sure to listen to him. But what choice does she has? She now has a way to end everything. She runs as fast she can, with a new mission. Her new mission is to get rid of this device, and eliminate anyone who plans to use it for their own selfish, sick, twisted needs. She sneaks up to Najenda's forces at night, and grabs her sword. She was able to also grab the coils Najenda has on her room while she was in another meeting. Akame runs off without being detected and goes back to the waterfall. Until...

"AKAME!" Jaune found Akame just when she was about to leave through the waterfall. "What are you doing with those?!"

Akame lets out a tear on her face. But she is not sobbing. "I'm sorry..." She jumps through the water stream.

"NO!" Jaune could remember the last time he heard those words in a sorrowful tone. The last words he ever heard from...He leaps through the waterfall as well, but before he could notice, he goes through the portal. Both of them are gone.

 **Earth 2072...**

 **In the Arctic...**

Loser blasts through a metal door. He finds a lone coil. "Another illegal one."

The pink long haired girl pops up another lollipop as she sits on a booth with knocked down men on the ground. "I still don't get why we can't just reconfigure regular coils into a Numbered One."

"We don't have the proper equipment for that."

The girl sighs. "Man...I don't get this world..."

"Remember, without me, you would have been lost as well, Chelsea."

Chelsea begins to recollect how she first met Loser. She was afraid, breathing heavily, and doesn't know what's going on. But once he brought her in, she was reintroduced to society. He also found out she has a certain talent to get information and killing without being detected. It would be a waste to not use her gift for espionage, and when there's a job where he needs to dirty his hands, she would happily do it with no hesitation. "Well, what about that Beast of Grendel the kids were talking about? You want me to get rid of him?"

"No. He maybe an obstacle but he would also help us out in way."

"And that Wild Card?"

Loser remembers that boy who he encountered back at the museum. "He is probably learning more about the Numbered Coils as we speak. Soon enough he could find out his true destiny."

Chelsea didn't like the way he said that. _"Just when did destiny ever became connected to this? Whatever, as long as I find out more about myself, I could sleep better at night..."_ Then Chelsea notices an energy reading in her device. "Boss, we got something!"

"Is it a Numbered Coil?"

"No, its...something different. Its...Look out!"

Then Loser looks behind him to see a blinding light. Once its over, he looks down on the ground to see a boy in blonde hair and black sweater, and jeans before him. "Another lost one?"

 **Mary's Cafe...**

Night stroke and Mary walks up to her room. Until she keeps on hearing someone knock on her. "Jeez! Who would be around in this time?! Then someone opens the doors. "Who's that? Who are you?!"

It was hard to define through the dark shadows, but he seemed to be dark skinned and small enough to be in teen years. He has spiky hair, and red eyes. He is also wearing skin tight black outfit. He looks at Mary with an emotionless glare. Four then gets in Mary's way to protect her. The robotic butler attacks, but the intruder clashes fists with Four. But her arms begins to break. Then the intruder finishes the job by punching through Four, breaking her into pieces.

 **Next Morning...**

Minato and Mira hastily enter Mary's room. They see Kooragi cursing over and over. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! That little-!"

Minato raised his brow. Until he see's Four's torso getting repaired in a capsule of liquid. "What happened to her?"

Mary walks in. "An intruder showed up in the middle of the night."

"An intruder did this?!"

"With one punch..."

Minato couldn't believe it. He knows that Four is one of the toughest robots he met. Although Mira is an exception, Four is actually combat ready, and yet, she was dismantled in one hit. Mira looks in worry. Despite not knowing much about Four, even if she tried to know, she couldn't help but feel sorry for a fellow robot. "Since Four is military classed, you think the intruder has an illegal coil?"

Mary then shouts. "Who cares if he does?! He broke something that belongs to me! I will make him pay for this!"

Minato backs away slightly. He knows how things get messy when Mary is mad. "So...what was he after then?"

"He was screening for candidates"

"Screening? What do you mean?" Minato is given a letter. ' _Letter of Challenge to All Collectors'_ "A challenge?"

"He defeated Four to no doubt challenge you in particular."

Minato feels that someone would want him. He doesn't know why, but it can't be good. Then something came to his mind. "What did the intruder looked like?"

"He looked pretty young, about the same size as Mira, and he was dark skinned."

Minato then knows something is up. Whoever this person is, he must be quite powerful in wealth and resources. He opens the letter to see the icon for Isrelo. Then he see's the location of this challenge. "...Easter Island..." The same place where he first came to this world.

 **To be continued...**


	10. Shades of the Past

**Be sure to tell your friends about this story!**

"..."

"I'll always be there to protect you..."

"...hm?..." A boy wakes up in the middle of an island, filled with debris. "Uh..." He couldn't move his body. He overhears something.

"Kyoma! Where are you?! Kyoma!"

"Sir! He's nowhere to be seen! We assume that he's gone sir..."

The blonde man in armor then looks down in sorrow. "I know..." Then he looks to the horizon, as he see's a kid on the ground. He rushes to the scene.

"Schuman! Where are you going?!"

The young Albert finds the boy, lying on the ground. "Holy..." He goes to the boy. "Hey! Are you alright?! Wake up! Hey kid!" The boy blinks. "Good, your alive. We're going need a medic here!" Just before the medics show up, the boy loses consciousness.

"You seem confused Minato..."

"Huh?" Everything is dark, but he could barely see another person with him. "Who are you?"

The other boy in the yellow scarf, looks at him in disappointment. "Oh...That's right...You can't remember me...Sorry, things went by so fast. I guess I screwed up this time. It looks like we have to separate for good this time...I hope you find peace wherever you go..."

"Wait...who are you?"

"You don't need to know my name. But you need to know your own. Perhaps you'll meet your friends this way. At least...I think. Your name is Minato Arisato. Minato Arisato." Then he keeps on repeating the name Minato Arisato until the boy couldn't hear the strange scarfed boy anymore.

Then, once everything goes dark and silent, the boy slowly opens his eyes. He looks around to see he is in a hospital, in day time. He sits up on his bed, wondering where he is. He waits for a minute until a man with long blonde hair walks in. He sits down and tries his best to smile. But the boy knows that something is on his mind. "So you woke up. If you don't mind, but I would like to ask you a few questions." He tries to keep a positive mood to the room. First of all, I would like to know who are you. What is your name?"

The boy looks down, pondering about his name. But then he could barely make out what he is hearing, but he could hear _'Minato Arisato...Minato Arisato...Minato Arisato...'_ "My name...Minato...Arisato..."

"Hello Minato Arisato. Where are you from?"

Minato continues to ponder to himself. But the only thing he knows about himself, is his name. "I...don't know...I can't remember anything..."

Albert Schuman keeps on trying to get more information on Minato, but got nothing. He strangely got attached to Minato enough to adopt him. For a matter of a year, Minato learns about the world he now lives in. He even gets taught self defense by the former Beast of Grendel. He eventually taught him most of his fighting skills. Any ordinary human wouldn't keep up with his super human skill. But Minato somehow was able to do that and even learn how to make up for his lack of strength with his own cunning. _"His instincts is second to none in battle."_ Albert thought.

Minato continues to respect his teacher and step father. He finds him charismatic, but supportive. He also enjoyed learning about him. "Um...Schuman?"

"You know, you can call me Albert. I'm okay with it."

"Um...Right. Albert, how was your days in the war?"

Albert sits down, and recollects his days in training. "Well...I made lots of friends there. I recall many of them, already having their lives ahead of them. Well, except mine. I only lived by one philosophy, serve and protect. I never counted to live normally. But everyone else did. What cruel irony, am I right?"

Minato didn't know what to say. He never seen Albert talk about something so sad before. Yet he tries to act professional. Not even a single tear. It must be very hard for him inside. A soldier that wishes nothing but the world to be safe. Minato didn't bother asking Albert about his past anymore. He felt it would be best this way.

He would later get invited to join New Telsa Energy. For a large organization that provides the entire world limitless energy, it tends to need protection, and what better protection but the Beast of Grendel. Ever since Albert joined in, he decided to bring Minato to the junior division. In a matter of month's, he was promoted to the highest ranks, along side Albert. He also proved to be a sort of inspiration to the junior division, despite them having no idea how he is that good in the first place, but that didn't matter to them, they needed to fuel enough motivation to the cadets. Minato was given special permission for gadgets such as a Grappling Gun, and a broadsword that is specially reinforced. After seeing his skills first hand, Albert realizes that he has experience with a sword apparently, so Albert made a suggestion to give him something old fashion, but simple and effective, and it worked like a charm.

Minato would be interested in joining Albert in most of his missions, but he finds himself in separate missions. But Minato is humble enough to not complain. But to keep himself patient, he decides to check the security room to check on Albert. But one day, when Albert was on a mission away from the state, Minato checks on him, until he notices one mission going on. He looks at it, and see's a woman and a girl getting confronted.

"Mommy!"

"Wh-What are you doing here?! Hey! Let me go!"

"Mommy! I'm scared!"

"Run!"

Minato see's the mother get shot. Once the girl runs away, she gets shot in the back. Minato flinched at each gunshot. He looks at each of the lifeless bodies. As the men now stare at a capsule, they were about to approach it until they get a call from the board. Then they leave. Minato feels light headed, and stumbles around the room, on the verge to faint. He couldn't take this. Killing people is hard enough, but he eventually got used to it. But seeing two innocent people die unjustly, and the eyes on the mothers face, he could see a single tear on her face. Why would they do that? Was this the kind of group he is his apart of? Everything just doesn't make sense anymore. He brings out his gun, looks at it. Then places it on the side of his head. This...position he is in, its too familiar to him. While he stands there, too distracted on strange nostalgia, the guards found him out and he was sent to a cell. Minato keeps on repeating that scene, over and over again in his head. Those two people that got slaughtered. He refused to talk to anyone, until Albert came back.

"Minato. I heard what happened..." Minato stayed silent. "Look...what happened to that mother and daughter, was an accident."

Minato looks at his step father with an angry look on his eyes. "An accident? When you shoot someone, that's considered an accident? When they beg for mercy, is it considered an accident?"

"The board of directors made a bad call. You need t-"

"Does it look like I give a shit?! You can sugar coat it all you like, but in the end, you guys killed a mother and a kid! I wanted to protect this world, but what I saw, wasn't protection."

"They thought that Seira Yurizaki was creating a weapon against New Telsa Energy. They acted without thinking. If we were to be compromised, it would mean catastrophe."

Minato finally stands up. "You always did say politics were too boring for me. You never told me that they were bullshit."

Albert is now showing frustration. "Minato, your just too young to understand!"

"...so, does growing up mean killing families?"

"You...just don't understand..."

Minato looks at Albert face to face. "...maybe you don't...you try to justify what happened, but you keep on forgetting that two people lost their lives. If the world is going to be like that, then I don't want to be in this world anymore...I'm done..."

Albert then feels like he made a big mistake. "Minato, I am truly sorry if you feel that way."

"Did you say that, or did the higher ups made you say that?"

"Minat-"

"I don't want to hear it. I quit..." Minato walks to his bench.

"Listen Minato. Your going to regret this. Where will you go?"

Minato doesn't bother looking at his mentor. "Anywhere but here..."

Albert then feels his heart sink deep. His step son, acting this way. He does feel that the higher ups were wrong, but mistakes do happen. Minato just can't handle it. Right now, he won't listen. He quits New Telsa Energy. But Albert couldn't just leave his step son homeless. So he gave him an empty apartment to live in. But he could use a job too. Then he told Minato about a lady named Mary, and she is willing to give Minato a job. Then the rest is history for Minato.

In present day, Minato noticed the sun rising after a very heavy rain just stopped. He looks at the letter that challenged him. Easter Island...

 **Loser's Underground Base...**

The blonde opens his eyes. "uh..." He see's a girl with silver eyes looking at her. "Huh?!" The blonde sits up, causing the girl to stumble and fall off his bed.

"Ow...Don't do that..."

"...uh! Ruby!"

"Huh?"

The blonde then goes to her and helps her up. "Ruby. Its me! Jaune! We got separated!"

The one named Ruby kept a concerned face. "You...know me?"

Jaune now realizes that something is wrong. "Huh? Of course we do! We're friends remember?" Then something grabs his neck and he could feel a needle is pointing on his neck. "What the?!"

Chelsea reveals herself. "I suggest you stay still. Accidents do tend to happen."

Loser walks in. "That's enough. Release him."

She lets go. Jaune breathed heavily. "What the hell?..."

Loser walks up to the lost blonde. "Allow me to explain. I am Loser. This is my allies, Chelsea, and I believe you met with Ms. Rose."

She nervously waves. "Hi..."

"I am afraid to say that she has lost her memories of you."

Jaune couldn't believe what he is hearing. "WHAT?! She...lost..."

Ruby looks down. She feels somewhat ashamed that she lost her memories, now that she finally met one of her friends. "I...wish I could remember you. But Loser said that my memories is out there somewhere, and I have to give Loser as many Numbered Coils as possible."

"Numbered...Coils? What are coils?" Jaune asked. But immediately, his question was answered.

Loser shows him a small coil. "This is but an example of one." Jaune's eyes widen. He perfectly recognizes it. Its just like the ones he encountered during his time with Akame.

Then a girl runs in. "Papa! Something came up!"

"What is it Ellie?" Elizabeth shows Loser a letter that challenges all collectors. Loser then notices that it takes place in... "Easter Island...So, they decided to go back there. He turns to Jaune. "Well then Ms. Rose and Jaune...It seems that you will get all your answers soon."

 **The Tower...**

Claire Skyheart meets with a dark skinned man with brown fuzzy hair and a white business suit. "Long time no see Claire."

"Quite classy of you. Of course I shouldn't expect less from you." Claire and her guest takes a sip on their glass that was made during the Millennium. "Now, I would like to know why you showed up here."

The guest then chuckles. "To talk about the legacy of Shido Yurizaki."

"You must be kidding..."

"I am always serious."

"This could spark a war if your not careful."

"War is my specialty." Then the guest stands up. "I am Salva Enna Tibesti. I am the wind that controls Africa. I will not falter, and I wait for no one." His seriousness then turns into a positive mood. "But do not worry Claire. I am no fool."

"Are you saying you won't start a war?"

"I'll start a war to prevent a war." His eye shows his cunning and determination in one look. "I came here to tell you in advance."

Claire could sense something in Salva that she doesn't trust. "What are you planning?"

"Its a simple event. A race, so to speak. It will be held in a certain location, Easter Island!"

A day later, Claire could remember that fateful meeting last night. "Easter Island...of all places he chose that...I wonder what the Wild Card will think of this..."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Minato? It stopped raining." Mira looks around to find Minato, until she looks at a new car in front of her. "Minato?"

He walks out of the apartment. "Hey. I got a little gift from Albert."

"But, I thought you prefer walking."

"I do. But Easter Island is a long way there. I also have a feeling that I'm going to need my full strength for this. So walking is out of the question."

Mira begins to worry a little. She recalls Minato saying that he is not the most experienced one with a car. "But...you don't have a license."

"I'm only going to need it in the island. Besides, non-existent cops in an abandoned island would be the least of our problems." Mira couldn't help but feel a little insulted once Minato said that. "Come on. Let's move."

 **Later...**

Prince Salva convinces the board of directors of New Telsa Energy to give him permission to enter the mentioned, Easter Island. He will be riding in Qi-4, along with other collectors, along with his personal bodyguards. In his mansion, he assembled the team. "Thank you all for coming everyone! All of you have proven to be the cream of the crop above them all!"

A scruffy man with a shaved dull blonde hair with a green jacket and a large bag on his back. "Enough of the dull talk." The man is known as the Destroyer of Central 7, Yuri Antonov.

A brightly skinned man with bright blonde hair is relaxing on a bench with ladies surrounding him. "I don't know what kind of job it is, but I would be more than enough to take care of it." He confidentiality smiles. This man is known as the number one collector in America, 'The Hero' Jason Chrysler.

A shaved dark skinned man with glasses and a well dressed suit, puts down his suitcases. He looks at his competition with an unfriendly glare. He is the number two collector of America. 'The Hitman' K.K.

The pink pony tailed sniper glares at the collectors. "Geez, these guys have no respect. Why do we have to use those guys anyways? I'm sure we can do this on our own."

Prince Salva chuckles. "Even if we wanted too, New Telsa Energy would find our actions suspicious. Inviting collectors will keep them at ease. I suggest you get yourself acquainted Mine." She pouts.

"I agree with the prince." A hooded girl approaches the two, with a lollipop in her mouth. "Or are you afraid that we would show you off?" She begins to laugh.

Mine gets infuriated. "Oh great...I hate you already!"

Prince Salva then speaks to everyone in the room. "Now as you all know, Easter Island has fallen into the nothingness of possibilities. Of course, coils do not work in the nothingness. However, there is one coil that does work. Ever since then, the island began to recover its dimensional energy. The one who can recover that special coil will be rewarded, 50 million dollars!"

Everyone is surprised by the reward money. Especially Mine. _"That much?! Hm...Maybe I can find it first before everyone to show Prince Salva my worth, then I can retire in luxury!"_ Mine deviously laughs under her breath.

The hooded girl notices Mine's laughing. "Looks like someone is drooling." She playfully said to anger Mine.

Elizabeth along with a hooded Ruby, Jaune, and Loser by her side. "I could get used to this disguise." She is currently wearing a silky winter coat that covers most of her body, except for her white leggings.

Ruby whispers to Loser. "Hey, Boss...What's the nothingness?"

Jaune overhears. "Yeah, I like to know too."

Loser responds. "The nothingness is a space where possibilities are all gone. Coils immediately deactivate and even the human body would be effected."

Both Ruby and Jaune doesn't like the sound of that. "Like...how effected?"

"Its best not to know." Loser then slightly looks around.

Jaune sighs. "This is defiantly different from Remnant."

Ruby tilts her head. "Rem-anet? What's that?"

Jaune groans. "Don't worry, you'll find out. I promise." Jaune is even more determined to help his friend. He told Loser that he could fight like Ruby. Although he knows that he is not as strong as her, he can't stop now. Not after what he's been through. But he wonders to himself, _"Where are you Akame?"_

Elizabeth notices Loser is looking around. "Papa? Are you alright?"

"No, its nothing." Loser ponders to himself. _"The Wild Card isn't coming?"_

 **Somewhere else...**

Minato and Mira are in a plane with Albert Schuman. "Thanks a lot."

"Anything for my dear appren-" Minato gives him a deathly glare. "Friend...My dear friend. If it wasn't against my jurisdiction, I would have joined in too. Be sure to tell me everything that happened after its done Arisato."

Minato nods. "Sure..."

"What I don't understand, is why didn't you go in Prince Salva's ride?"

"Then I wouldn't be able to take that car you gave me."

"Don't tell me your actually going to take it with you."

Minato replies. "This is technically a race right? Then speed is everything. I don't have a coil with me, so I'll have to make up for that. Plus walking all over the place would fatigue me, and I feel like I'm going to meet some nasty competition. For that place..."

Albert knows what he is talking about. "The site where New Telsa Energy experiments used to take place. "Ground Zero."

"Ground Zero?" Mira asks.

"Mira, play it." Mira shows a screen of the entire island. "The place where the biggest dimensional malfunction happened. But there was one runaway. Its twelve kilometers away from the middle of the accident. But there is a little problem in our way. The nothingness that stops all coil functions. So we'll have to drive over that route."

Albert reassures them. "But be careful you two. Even though your car can by-past the nothingness, your partner will stop functioning, and your body will feel some effects of the non-energy." Mira then gets nervous once she heard that she will stop functioning.

Minato stays determined. "Its not like everything I do is easy."

 **Qi-4...**

All the collectors wait patiently for their race to begin. Mine stands beside Prince Salva as she looks at her competition. _"Hm...That bitch that made fun of me could be a dangerous one. She is obviously hiding something. Plus those people beside her..."_ She takes a look at Ruby, Jaune, Elizabeth and the large hooded figure. _"Lets not forget the other collectors. Jason Chrysler is known as a superhero in America. As long as I can find his coil, I can beat him. There's also Yuri Antonov. He is a seasoned_ _veteran. If I'm away from his range, he stands no chance against me. And then there's K.K. I don't get his deal, maybe I should have studied him more, but there's little to no information on him, other than his name. I'll have to watch out when he is around. Wait a minute...wasn't there other collectors back at the ma-"_

"Hey."

"AAAHH!" Mine shouts out and she aims her weapon against the creeper.

A green haired boy with a green jacket, white t-shirt, jeans, with goggles over his head shouted, "H-H-Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Lubbock! One of the highest ranking collectors in Japan? Stop putting that...thing on my face!"

Mine puts her weapon on the floor. "Never sneak up on me again!"

"I was just talking to the prince, then I thought that not saying hi to you would be rude, and then you try to kill me! What are ya?! Crazy?!

"You're the crazy one if you think trying to sneak up on a Sniper Genius would be a good idea!"

"If your such a genius, then why didn't know I wasn't an enemy huh? Didn't think of that huh ya dumb bi-" Mine then places her gun at his face again, this time she is charging energy. "I...I mean...sorry. You really are Sniper Genius! Please don't shoot!"

Prince Salva found all of that amusing. "Now Mine, lets not shoot a hole through New Telsa's expensive ship." She withdraws her weapon.

Lubbock sighs in relief. "What is even that anyways? It doesn't look like any gun I have ever seen."

"I'm glad you asked." Prince Salva explains it to Lubbock. "Mine's weapon is named Pumpkin. Its a high density weapon that responds to her emotions. The more she is in peril, the more power she lets out."

"Oh man. You guys really know how to make weapons."

"That's not the most bizarre part though. We did not made the weapon, nor does it include any coils."

"Wait WHAT?!" Lubbock is shocked when he heard the Prince's revelation. "Your saying that overpowered gun doesn't have a coil?! Who built it?!"

"I would love to know. Perhaps we might find out." Salva then notices that the whether turned more grey and stormy. "We are almost here."

Yuri notices something over the dark clouds. "I can see it. The automated artillery that's protecting the island. If we were coming in any other direction, we would fall prey to them."

The other collectors notice the cannons. Including Elizabeth. "There's another one. I never knew they tried real hard to prevent anyone from coming here."

Then a rumbling noise startled everyone. Especially Jaune. "What was that?!"

Loser assures him. "It seems that most of the coils just turned off. The energy of Dimension W is very weak in this area."

Ruby replies. "So, the power of this ship is not completely gone?"

"If it was, we wouldn't be standing here by now. In the nothingness, life cannot continue."

Eventually everyone could see Easter Island. Salva stands, unable to contain himself. "Finally..." He gazes upon pillars that are scattered all over the ocean. "It really is the pinnacle of a man-made disaster. Mankind's insatiable spirit of inquiry swallowed up an island in a second, destroying it, and then changing it to a barren wasteland, with little to no vegetation."

The pillars is covering half the island. Elizabeth inspects the view. "I never knew a dimensional malfunction can do this much damage."

Loser assures his daughter. "The world has infinite number of possibilities. However, only one is ever realized. Possibilities that didn't happen are layered inside Dimension W, and converted into energy."

Ruby is amazed by the description. "Wow...That sounds so cool."

Jason adds in. "Coils go wild when those possibilities materialize."

Jaune tilts his head, stumped. "I still don't really get it. I rather be ho-" Then something hits the blimp. "What now?!"

The pilots informs the collectors. "We have water sprouts on our side!" "Wait, its behind us!" "There's three water spouts!"

The storm gets even worse. Ruby checks outside. "Water tornadoes?!"

"Ruby!"

"Huh?!" She and everyone looks in front of them, and see's a large orb of black energy with a bright blue center. "What is that?!"

The orb phases through the ship and sucks up the pilots. They scream out in pain, but then once they exit the orb, they become lifeless. Mine steps in. "Damn it!" She shoots the orb, but all her blasts goes through it. "Huh?!" The orb then moves and goes straight to Salva. "Prince Salva! Get out of there!"

Salva is fearfully nervous, but stands his ground. "A sphere with a mind of its own. If this is what Dr. Yurizaki foresaw..."

Then a purple lighting bolt hits the ship they are in, causing to stumble and go down. Everyone is hanging on to dear life. "JAUNE!"

"RUBY!" The entire blimp crashes towards the island.

 **Earth 1024...**

Nora and Ren crash into Najenda's door. "Najenda! Help us!"

"Our friend is missing!"

Najenda turns to them. "That isn't the only problem we have...The devices are gone."

Ren then knows it that something is wrong. "Who could have took them?"

Najenda then asks. "Where is Akame?"

Nora and Ren then look at each other. Wondering if their worst fears are going to materialize into reality. "We saw her ran away, and Jaune ran in after her. Ever since then, we don't know where they go. We checked the forest all night, but they were long gone!"

Najenda begins to deduce the possibilities that happened. Not a lot of people know about the coils location, so only people in the building would know. It was either Akame or Jaune. They must of left somewhere. However..."There is only one way to find out where they are, but its a gamble." She brings out one small coil.

"That's..." Ren is surprised to see one after all of them were gone.

"They didn't take all of them. I kept one in my pocket just in case something like this would happen. I even have someone slightly reconfigure it to make sure it reacts to other coils nearby. I even have some scientists that have some experience on making Imperial Arms work on a little side project. I will need you to come with me." Najenda stands up firmly. "Its time to find out where Akame and Jaune are."

 **To be continued...**


	11. Island of Memories

**You guys are in for a treat! This special chapter will be doubled, along with the other chapters! Be sure to show this to your friends if their fans of P3, RWBY, AGK, and DW! Enjoy the show!**

 **Easter Island...**

Mira looks at a dead rat. "Wow. Its like we just stepped into a different planet." She touches it, then it turns into dust.

Minato walks passed her, staring at a mess of destroyed buildings and debris. "So this is the kind of mess coils can do. Its amazing New Telsa still can keep their secrets after this mess. Then again, the whole world would have been in a panic if they didn't."

Albert steps in. "You must realize how sensitive any ordinary person would be, knowing this happened." Minato only glares in anger. Albert sighs. "Look, I'm sorry for everything that has happened...I never wanted any of this to happen. I just want to tell you to be careful." He then turns to the island. "I just hope you have a plan to find that coil.

Minato turns to the island as well. "It won't be easy. There will be no way of knowing without getting deeper in."

Mira then proudly says, "Well then, you can count on my super vision to find the coil for you!"

Minato is un-amused. "Your eyes won't be any good around the nothingness though." Mira pouts.

Albert is however amused. "I wouldn't be too cold Minato. You got to give credit to your partner, she really is driven."

Mira smiles for being complimented. "Why thank you!"

Minato looks even deeper to the island. "...Yeah. Don't worry about us, just continue in your job while I do what I do. This car you gave me should help me through the nothingness. No coils, no problems..." Mira couldn't help but feel nervous again.

Albert sighs. "Well, I'll be going now. Good luck!" He goes back to his plane and flies up.

Minato looks up, thinking that things could go wrong, and this might be the last time he see's him. But then he shakes his head and tells himself that he will live through this, no matter what. He enters the car and starts it. Mira sits in the second seat. "You ready Mira?"

"Yes!"

"Good...here we go." He drives the car to the dead island.

 **Meanwhile...**

A hand grips on land tightly. Mine rises out of the water and breathes heavily. "What the hell happened?..."

Jason carries both Lubbock and Jaune on his shoulders. "I never thought our ship would fall that easily."

Yuri is already there with K.K. "You think the others made it out?"

"They appear to be left behind on the bridge."

Mine overhears. She became fearful that her Prince would have been sunk deep to his grave. "...you think they?"

Jason notices Mine's concern. "I'm just glad our coils managed to work at the last minute."

K.K. approaches Mine. "Its best that you forget them. I doubt anyone would survive a crash like that."

"What was that?!" Mine was ready to kill him on the spot. Then two robots rise out of the water.

"Isrelo robots?!" Yuri notices that they are carrying something.

Jason also notices someone riding on one of them. "And that kid over there. The Next Heir, Lwai Aura Tibesti?"

The robots descends and shows a platform carrying two unconscious people. "Everyone! Salva and Lasithi needs help!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Loser stands alone up top of a rooftop. Then from the sky, Elizabeth descends with wings coming from her coat. "Jeez! Just what was that sphere?!"

"There are three possibilities. One of them is the one we most desire."

"You know what that sphere is Papa?"

"Yeah. But the truth is still sleeping on Ground Zero."

"So what do we do now? What do you think g-" Elizabeth now realizes it. "Wait. Where's Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc?"

"We must have gotten separated."

"We should find them!"

Loser blocks Elizabeth's way. "Wait." He picks up a coil powered flashlight. He turns it on and throws it over the roof. The flashlight turned off before it could hit the ground.

"Its off?!"

"Yes. Coils will stop functioning and life will also be in a standstill. We must choose our next steps carefully." Loser leads the way. "Don't worry about them, I'm sure their experience will protect them." He then looks at Elizabeth.

"What's wrong Papa?" Then Loser see's a flash of his wife. "Papa?"

"Lets go Ellie. I'll do what I have to do."

 **Meanwhile...**

A lone cabin can be seen by the collectors. They approach with caution, but learn that its empty. They put Salva and Lasithi down, as they discuss their situation. Yuri leans on the wall. "Well what are we going to do now? Its no like we can get our reward when he's like this."

Lwai grabs a video cassette. "Do not worry. My brother made this just in case unforeseen events like this would happen." He puts in the cassette on the VCR of the cabin. He plays it and it shows Salva.

"Greetings everyone, and welcome to Easter Island. I prepared this recording just in case of unforeseen circumstances."

Lubbock shrugs. "Pretty convenient that this cabin just so happens to have a VCR huh?"

"It is only nateral to assume the worst when it comes to this island." Somewhere in the island, Loser and Elizabeth wonders around, until they see a TV screen that is showing the same message. "After all, this island was the first and only place to fall unto the Nothingness."

Minato and Mira is in the middle of getting rid of rocks that is left from the ground. Minato is struggling with them, while Mira is throwing off one by one with one hand. "Damn..."

"We could have used a higher set of wheels so the rocks would be a problem."

"I really don't need this now..." Minato stands up with strain all over his back.

Mira then notices a noise. She walks back to the car and see's the same message by Salva. "Minato!"

Minato follows suite and see's the Prince. "How is this broadcasting?"

"Even then, Dr. Yurizaki had a hard time figuring out how it works. Which is why its imperative that we are all here to find out ourselves."

In a sheltered area, The ground gets sliced in an X then crumbles, and Ruby pops out. "Ah! That was rough...How did I ended up separated with everyone?...Huh?" She see's an old fallen over TV in front of her. "Lwai's big brother?!" Little did she know, that something is hiding in the shadows, hungering for blood.

"I believe I already told you about the prize money.. This job will still be valid even if I die. If you could find that special coil, then you will still be rewarded. Good luck to you all!"

Lwai steps in. "I will be monitoring you all, to make sure you don't run away or break it."

Mine stands next to him as well. "Same goes for me too! So watch yourselves!"

The video then comes back. "One more thing. Dr. Yurizaki said that if a persons possibilities is stripped away from them, it is possible for them to get it back. However a new possibility can enter the body. If that happens, their memories and souls will be broken due to their broken cells."

Mine raises her brow. "New possibility?"

Then everyone hears a noise, which caused Lubbock to flinch. "What was that?!"

They go downstairs to see a skinny man in a mustache getting up with his mouth open and eyes turning grey. Mine is clearly creeped out. "A zombie?!"

Lwai reassures her. "No, he is just getting a new possibility.

Jason then realizes something. "Hold on. Is everything in this island coming to life now that we showed up?"

Upstairs, they hear a crash. Then the roof breaks open showing a circular robot with a single eye and buzz saws for arms. Yuri and K.K looks above the mechanical menace. "They just turned back on?!"

"Eliminate! Eliminate!"

Lwai then closes his eyes, as the Isrelo robots begins to fly shoot at the large robot, but the robot's energy shield blocks the bullets. It turns around an notices its attacker. It shoots back with energy cannons attached to its round chest area. "Everyone get out of here!" Then two robots land and together they lift up the robot and toss it out of the cabin. Lwai and Mine rush out of the cabin, until Lwai stops. "Mine! I'm going to need you to protect everyone!"

"Wait wha?!" He leaps away with his robots following. "Jeez. Its one thing to protect the Prince but the other guys?"

Jason was standing next to her. "Well that's how it is. I'll leave the rest to you too."

"Wait, what do you mean?!"

"The others have already left anyways. I will go on ahead to see how the Prince's heir fights. If you excuse me!" He flies away.

"Wait! Damn these guys!" Mine cursed. "Ugh...Now I will never get that prize money..." Then she notices that the same sphere that attacked them has come back in the cabin. "What the?! Its that damn sphere again!" It approaches the unconscious Jaune and Salva. "Damn you!" She shoots it, but it only goes through it. "What?! Why won't you?!"

"Attacks won't work on it!"

Mine hears the familiar voice and she looks down. "Ms. Lasithi! Your okay!"

"Stand still! It responds when you attack it." Mine does so. "It appears to only respond to men."

"Seriously?!" The sphere gets closer to Mine, but then it flies away. "Just what the hell was that all about?!"

"I was knocked out by something physical, not by the sphere."

Mine tries to help her up. "So the Prince and that other guy was hit by that thing?"

Then Jaune jumps out of his sleep. "AAAH!"

"YAAAAH!" Mine points her gun at Jaune.

"W-W-W-WAIT! Hold up!"

Mine then puts her weapon down. "Jeez! I thought you were zombie there!"

"Zombie?! What the hell is going on?! And where's Ruby?!"

 **Outside...**

Lwai's robot rips the robot in half as Jason spectates. "Impressive..."

After the deed was done, Lwai rips the coil out of the dismantled robot. He looks up to see the sphere fly by. "That sphere..." Then it vanishes. Lwai looks inside the cabin and see's Mine trying to help Lasithi while Jaune is trying to get up, rubbing his head.

Back inside, Mine retells what Jaune was saying. "So you bumped your head before the sphere could hit you?"

"That's what I said."

Mine sighs. "You must be lucky to be unbelievably clumsy at times like this."

"Why thank you I...Hey!"

Lasithi hides her gratitude that the boy was alright, but then she hears Lwai's voice. "Lasithi, its me!"

"Prince Lwai." She places her finger to her earring.

"Your awake? What about Salva?"

"I apologize, I did not lose conciseness because of the sphere. I fell head first. That sphere was looking for something. I could tell...Prince Lwai, you need to find that sphere and save Prince Salva, for his dream."

"Brother's dream...Understood! For Africa!" Lwai rides in one of his robots as he flies off.

Lasithi looks on above to see the youngest heir to the throne on his way to save his brother. "Dear Lwai...may you be victorious..." Mine see's Lasithi, even if she technically works for them, she couldn't help but she considers them her family. Her only family.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mira and Minato drives through the island. "Minato! Two robot guards ahead!"

Minato could see them. "So they turned on already...I knew something like this would happen. Hang on!" Minato floors the petal and speeds up.

"We're accelerating?!" Once they're about to get into the robots reach, Minato throws a flash bang grenade and ducks his head. The flash bang blinds the robots as he passes them. Mira's eyes goes blank for a few seconds until she gains her vision back. "Ah! My eyes! Please say something before you do something like that!"

Minato then gets nervous, he forgot Mira was there with him. He was mainly focusing on his mission. "Oh! Uh...I thought your eyes would be advance enough to not get blind."

"Well I'm not, okay?!"

"Ugh...Sorry..." Minato face palms to himself. "I'm just...too focused on the mission and..."

Mira just sighs, couldn't stand Minato embarrassing himself. "Ah, just forget it!" Mira then senses something. "I am detecting someone fighting one kilometer away." The car speeds through to the upcoming fight.

Ruby lands on her feet, tired. "...just...what is that?!" Then she looks upon her a large gorilla with white armor on its chest and arms, and a single glowing red eye. It beats its chest and roars. It leaps to crush Ruby, but she dashes, passing the beast and attempts to stab it with her scythe but with no effect. She gasps in fear as the large simian grabs Ruby by her face and punches her. She hits a wall, but she recovers fast enough to flip back over the wall and keeps her distance and begins to shoot at it to effect. She goes back to the offense and block all of the beasts attacks, but it was too fast for her and it punches the ground that pushes Ruby away. She tries to get up, but the gorilla leaps to the sky and gets ready to crush her, until...

"Got you!" Mira grabs Ruby by her arms and they avoid the deadly attack. Mira lands on a side of a building, carrying Ruby buy one hand. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?! Its you again!" Ruby recognizes Mira during their brief encounter on top of the building during the museum heist.

Minato steps in. "A gorilla just showed up here? This is becoming weird..."

Ruby also recognizes Minato. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm just a collector that's just passing by." Minato bluntly says.

"My name is Mira by the way. I believe we met before." Mira then notices the gorilla attacking. She jumps out of the way. "Minato! Get ready for its attacks!" She grabs a concrete piece that's bigger then both Mira and Ruby and she throws it with one arm. "Take this!" It hits the beast face first while he was rushing towards them, causing it to stumble and fall on its face.

Minato rushes in. "Nice one Mira!" He brings out his sword and stabs on its back. The demonic gorilla then shouts in pain, and it shakes around, trying to get Minato off of him. "Mira! That wire! Grab it!"

"Huh?" Mira looks down to see a large wire on the ground. "Oh!" She grabs it.

"Good! Now give it to our friend over there!"

"Here!" Mira throws it to Ruby.

Minato focuses on Ruby, while trying to stay on the beast. "Now, wrap up this primate!"

Ruby nods as she spins around the gorilla, wrapping the beast with the large wires. The gorilla, blind with rage, tries to fight the wires, but falls again, unable to get up. Ruby then gets on top of it and shoots it on its head, killing it. It then disappears into black mist. She had a feeling of dread once she seen something like this creature. For some reason, she has some sort of bad feeling with that monster, but now its gone. She sighs in relief. "Um...Thanks, you two..."

Minato nods as he turns to Mira. "So, what do you think?"

"The girl?"

"No, that gorilla we fought."

"Oh! Well I don't know. I never expected any organic life forms in this island."

"Maybe...because that thing had no soul..."

"Huh?"

Minato remembers the beasts eyes were glowing red, and the way it attacks with such intensity. "It had no other goal but to kill. If that is the case then I guess there isn't much possibility in it to begin with."

"Are you assuming that's how it can survive in this island?"

"Its possible. But what I don't understand is how and when did those things came from." Mira tries to think of an idea. So does Minato. "You think they did some experiments on animals in this island?"

"That's less than likely..."

Minato then groans. "We don't have time to just wonder like this. We need to get to that coil." Minato walks around the area to inspect something. "If I was a New Telsa Scientist, I would most likely do experiments underground..."

Ruby overhears their conversation. "Did you say underground?" They turn their attention to her. "Because I just found out some underground tunnels on my way here!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Yuri is shooting with his minigun against the other demonic beasts. "Damn it! Where did those things came from?!" Then something hits him on his neck. "Gah!" He falls down paralyzed.

"Hello Yuri." K.K. walks up to the paralyzed Yuri, holding a syringe.

"..K.K...You bastard..."

K.K. then puts down his suitcase and opens it up, revealing equipment. "This will be a simple operation."

 **Underground...**

Ruby smashes through the walls with her scythe. Mira and Minato is impressed by the girls resourcefulness. "Ta-da!"

"Whoa!"

"Not bad." Minato and Mira drives through the tunnels that conveniently has a highway in. "This is a little...weird..."

Mira and Minato drive while Ruby is sitting on top of their car. "Well there is only two seats, and we do owe her for finding the tunnels for us."

"I am grateful that your willing to help me!"

Minato still focused on his mission. "Don't get the wrong idea. Don't think I'll just hand over the coil just because we're helping each other out. You still work for Loser don't you?"

Ruby remembered that she was separated by her teammates. "Right...But we are all on the same boat aren't we?"

"Not even close. If Loser has his own hidden agendas, then you wouldn't mind telling me."

Ruby hesitates on that answer. "I...really don't know. He told me th-"

"I see now...keeping secrets...You're better off leaving those who keeps secrets from you. It will save you the trouble." With these words Ruby begins to think about her situation. Was she being played like a fool?

Mira then notices something coming their way. "Minato! 600 meters ahead! About 800 meters of space with no lighting."

Minato could see it. The road ahead has no lights on. "The nothingness...We'll have to go through. For what I heard, the human body could only handle it for ten to twelve seconds. You better hang on!" He floors the petals, while Ruby hangs on for dear life.

"400...200..." Mira was counting down, until she stopped. "All coils will stop soon...Minato...I'm scared..."

"It will be fine. I won't stop until we get through."

"You don't understand. Once there I will be in a death like state"

"Just hang in there and calm down."

"I can't help it! I'm anxious! I-"

"Just shut up a-" Then Minato feels that the entire air changed. "Ugh!" Everything is dark, and the air is more dense. His body feels like its drained, like his blood is leaving him. His arms and legs feel numb, he feels like he is dropping into unconsciousness. Minato tries to keep it together. He goes faster, but he is losing all of the feeling of his limbs. Ruby is also feeling it too. She tries to hang on, but she almost loses it. Minato hears her body dropped on his roof, he knows that she doesn't have much time. He see's Mira's fearful face, literally frozen. Minato could see the light. He goes as fast as he can and reaches the other side. He see's a robot in their way, and breaks. But in doing so accidentally sends Ruby airborne and to the robots hard shell.

"owwwww..." Ruby is half conscious, wobbling her arms and legs as if she's waking up from her bed.

Minato walks up to her. "Are you alright?"

"No thanks to you! What happened?!"

"That was the nothingness."

Mira then turns back on. "You don't understand! I'm afraid to die and-huh?" She looks around, not seeing Minato on his seat. She gets off of the car, and see's Minato helps Ruby up.

"Good thing everyone is alright."

Mira smiles. "Yes." The three look around to see the turn off robots. "A wreckage of robots?"

"This must be Albert and his men's work back then. He was here during the incident. Which means we're getting close. The Adrastea facility. We can finally see what made Easter Island the way it is. And I can finally know how I got here..." He remembers the blonde girl in his dreams. Then a black dark silhouette of an entity that caused Minato to breath heavily. Mira begins to notice the sudden change of her partner. _"I just got here, I can't just stop now...I don't care what I'll find...I will know the truth!"_ "Lets do this!"

Mira gets startled by Minato's shout. "Ah! Right!"

But as they were going to the car, someone drops in their way. Both Minato and Ruby gasps. "Its you! Loser!"

 **Remnant...**

Someone is standing atop of a hill. A man with black hair and a white attire. He takes a drink of whisky. He finishes it, but in anger he throws to the ground. _"Where the hell are you pipsqueak? Her and her team should've been passed this forest ages ago! Did something happened?"_ The man named Qrow looks around the forest, trying to find his nephew and her team. He gets irritated by finding no sign of them. But then, he finds something on the ground. A small device with a familiar icon in the middle. "Ironwood...what the hell did you do?" He grips it hard in anger.

 **Earth 2072...**

Minato stands before the mysterious Loser. Loser's piercing eyes continue to stare upon Minato's eyes. "So you came after all Wild Card."

"Came to pick someone up?" Minato was referring to Ruby behind Minato. "Or maybe you came for a bigger prize?"

"It seems you have been busy learning about the Numbers. Are you any closer to the truth? Are you any closer to your purpose?"

Minato raised his brow. "You seem to really be interested in me, aren't you?"

"After the incident that took my wife away from me, you came to this world..." Loser then erupts into flames. "Tell me! What purpose do you have to enter this world? Does it justify my wife's disappearance?!" Then a flaming barrier surrounds Loser.

Mira and Ruby feels the intense heat in the area. "He has a very powerful energy shield!"

"Once the truth reveals itself, I shall judge you accordingly!" Loser then reveals coils in his palms.

Minato could see them a Numbered Coil in his left hand. "You had them?!" He jumps to slash at Loser, but the shield pushes Minato to the ground hard.

"Minato!" Mira rushes to his aid. Ruby is conflicted. She does work for Loser, and he did help her while she needed him. But then again the same applies to Minato. Plus he reminds Ruby about trusting people that has their own secret agenda.

Minato gets up, he tries to get his sword, but it was red hot, and he burned his finger. "DAH!"

Loser floats above all of them. "You were lucky that you have a blade that can handle this much heat! Don't think my abilities are similar to these robots, just because I too possess coils!"

Mira scans Loser's body, only to be more fearful to their opponent. "He not only has Numbered Coils in his hand, but in his legs too!"

Ruby shouts out, "Don't attack him! He is way too strong for you!"

Loser then flames up his one arm and legs, and incinerates part of the road. "You are unworthy to get that coil."

Minato stands up in defiance. "Damn you! How the hell do I find the truth now?! Isn't that what your so obsessed about?!"

"You will find out soon...You could feel it don't you? I didn't knew what it was at first, but once I met you, it made more sense. A distortion that has been effecting our dimension, the one who caused all those distortions, was you Minato Arisato!"

"What?" Then the blue swirling sphere appears in front of Minato. "Huh?!" This causes Minato and Loser to flinch.

Ruby recognizes it well. "That thing! It caused the plane to crash!"

Mira also see's the danger in the sphere. "Minato! Run!"

Loser then realizes something. "If it moved with such a purpose...I see...It must be calling to you..."

Minato looks upon the sphere. He hears voices in it. _"minato..."_ He somehow remembers the female voice. He felt the need to get closer.

"Minato!" Mira shouts out. But it falls into depth's ears. The sphere then vanishes, and Minato drops down, unconscious. She runs to check on him. "Minato! Are you alright?!" Loser then descends down to their level. "What did that sphere done to him?! Did you control it, Loser?!"

"I haven't been controlling it. The sphere seems to have a mind of its own. However, whether or not this boy wakes up or not, is up to him." Loser turns around and walks away.

Ruby rushes to Loser, but almost forgets that the road was cut short. "Wait! Loser! What about me?! Don't you need my help?!"

"No. You stay here and find your own truth. As for me, what happens next is family matters..." Loser walks away, leaving Ruby standing there confused.

Elizabeth pops her head off of a nearby vent. She jumps out and lands on the road, turning her head to face Ruby. She regretfully turns her back and follows her father. "Are you sure its alright to leave her here?"

"She will be fine. She won't be alone."

"But that thing though. What do think its after."

"The key I imagine." Loser's tone then darkens. "And the one who holds it, could be that boy..."

Minato wakes up to see he is in a blue space, with nothing but black silhouettes swirling around him. They appear to be unable to keep shape. "What the hell? Where am I?" Then he notices one of them seem to be in a perfect shape. He goes to that perfectly shaped shadow. He touches it, then the shadow brightens white. Next thing Minato knows, he is in a playground filled with dark skinned kids running around, playing. He wonders, _"What the...where am I?"_ Then something tells him to focus his attention to a lone kid with brown haired kid, kicking a ball by himself.

"Salva!" The kid turns his attention to the guards. The king has shown up to see you!"

"Huh? The king?" The kid asks.

Minato then realizes it. "This is Prince Salva?" He looks around and realizes that this place looks almost like the images he checked on the internet. After the attack on Four, Minato began studying on the Isrelo company and found out that its connected to the African government. Prince Salva controls it all. This place must be Africa, and he is experiencing Prince Salva's past.

The king walks in, and approaches the young Salva. "Ah, so your Salva."

"Yes your Majesty."

"You have a good face as they say. You see, I have no son. Will you become my son? Your name shall be, Salva-Aura-Tibesti."

Salva couldn't believe what he is hearing. "I'll be...a prince?" Later on, the king shows the young Salva his home and then shows Salva a large tower under construction.

"This is New Telsa Energy's 60th tower. Once complete, it will symbolize our country. We were able to develop so quickly because of the metal we possess. Essential to the creation of the coils. As long as we have that, our country will be secure. We will not have to worry about anything.

"But Father, our resources will run out eventually, and many countries are after Isla's resources and wealth. Shouldn't we do something ourselves without relying on others?"

The king looks to his adopted son. "You really are a clever boy." He kneels down to his level. "If you seek only power, then you will be crushed by it."

"Sir!" A guard shows up. "We have big news!"

"What is it?" He leaves Salva to think about it.

"That can't be true...can it?"

"Sir! The queen is pregnant!"

The king couldn't believe it. "Is it true?! That's excellent! Cancel all of my plans!" Salva overhears this and follows them to the room where the newborn baby is in. "Ah! There's my son!" He carries the baby with joy and delight. "I shall call him, Lwai! Lwai-Aura-Tibesti!" Salva looks on with a blank expression. "Oh! Salva, your here! I want you to support your new little brother, because he will be a king someday!

Salva's face hasn't changed. "...Yes Father..."

Time pass and Lwai is playing with his toys, until he notices his big brother staring upon the tower still under construction. "Hey Salva! Your always staring at the sky."

"Actually, I'm staring at the tower."

"The tower?"

Salva turns to his little brother. "Let me tell you my dream."

"Your dream?"

Salva then approaches Lwai. "To construct a new world for you to sit on."

"But Salva..."

"Its for the best. You will be king after all." Salva smiles.

"But Salva! I don't want to be king! I don't!"

Time fast forward and the tower has been finally complete. But when things seem to be well for the nation of Isla, war strikes. A coup d'etat has been staged and Salva, now grown up, looks at the carnage in his own nation. "Salva!" He looks to see Lwai and Lasithi. "Its as you said! General Jimo staged the coup d'etat!"

Salva stands up and pats Lwai's head. "Lwai...my foolish young brother..." Salva then smiles. "Lets go to the king." He walks with a grim yet determined face. With the attacks becoming more hostile and aggressive, the people expect action to be taken. But due to the peaceful policies the government established, the palace began to be in more and more turmoil. It was later revealed that they were spies in the palace, not helped by foreign laborers beginning an uprising. Everything was a planned trap.

Salva and his brother bows to their king and asks for a request. "Father, it is time for the fruits of my labor to come in fruition. If you give me full authority, I promise to restore the public order. I can overcome this father. I will."

"I agree with my brother. There is no one more smarter and more focused in Isla and Africa's future than Salva. I trust him father."

The king ponders to himself, and then reveals his answer. "I entrust this crisis to you Salva!"

Salva raises his head high. "Leave it to me!" Little did they know, a spy overhears the news. Time pass by and the war was over. The general was captured and the leaders of the uprising was also captured. There was peace in Isla. Salva along with a large tank behind him, walking around the streets with his good will. Lwai and the king looks at Salva's victorious parade.

"I'm gonna go out there with my brother!" Lwai runs off down stairs. The king tries to stop him, but Lwai was already gone. He passes by a spy.

Down in the streets, Salva and Lasithi continue their walk, until someone with a sniper rifle readies his gun. "Ah! Prince Salva!" The gunman shoots. Lasithi gets shot on the shoulder, blocking the bullet that was attended for Salva.

He panics and orders the tank to fire. Little did he knew, Lwai was on his way down to meet Salva, but he was inches away from the sniper. Just when Salva realized his brother was there too, it was too late. The gunman perished, but Salva froze in fear. Fear that he might have killed the future king, his own brother. Time pass again, and Salva is in a lab, looking at a capsule. He see's his brother sleeping inside. "...I will make you better...I promise...my brother..."

Then a guard comes in. "Prince Salva! We found someone in the palace!"

"An intruder?"

"She is hurt, and on the verge of death. What are your orders?"

"Put her into the infirmary."

"Yes your Majesty!"

Time pass and Salva meets a girl in the hospital bed. She has pink twin pony-tails and then she slowly opens her pink eyes. "uh...wh-where am I?"

Salva is sitting near her. "I would like to know your name."

"my...name?..." She thought long and hard, but only one word comes to her head. "...I think its...Mine."

"Where did you come from? And why did you found yourself in my palace?"

Mine thinks to herself. But there was nothing. "I...don't...know..."

Minato see's a light coming from Mine. He feels the need to follow that light, then he touches her, and another bright light envelops him. He is now on a busy street at night. He notices that he is not in Africa anymore. It feels more medieval then the last location. He then notices a little girl with nothing but a raggedy one piece dress, and dirty pink hair. She was on the floor, raising her hand, silently begging for help.

"What is that?!" "She's not from this nation, isn't she..." "Get away from me you beast!" "What a weirdo!" "She's a native? Shouldn't she go back where she came from?"

But no one came. But despite being weak, hungry, and lonely, she stood up, and looks up to the moon. That night, she decided to help herself, and not relying on others. This is also the night she decided to make sure no one else will suffer the injustices she suffered. She joined an assassins group that kills those who supports the corrupted government. She takes a weapon that was used by her leader. Its known as Pumpkin. The last time she used it, she put it to its absolute limits, with the cost of her life. She dies in her loved ones arms. "...I'm glad...I fell in love with you..."

Now, she was recovered by Prince Salva. He was originally going to put her through labor like the rest of the foreigners, but once an assassin tried to take his life while he was sleeping, she efficiently killed the assassin with a gun she took from one of the guards. Realizing the skills this girl has, he decided to promote her as a sniper, to prevent that accident from happening again. She accepts, hoping that from this, she will know who she is. Once this race began, she encountered with a green haired boy. He see's light in him too. He touches him and see's his life next.

His name is Lubbock. He was a son of a rich family. But he was not satisfied with his life, so he ran away and discovered about his governments corruption. So he took it upon himself to make sure the world changes. He met with many friends in the group he was in during his crusade to change the world. He would later die for what he believed in. But then he woke up in Japan, picked up by a collector. He became an apprentice of this apprentice for two years. Until he decided to go on his own. A few months passed and he's recognized as Japans best collector. Until the Wild Card reveals himself, and he was put down in the ranks. He enters this race to regain his reputation. He would however meet another person that brighten up in Minato's vision.

The hooded figure reveals to have pinkish long hair and red eyes, with pale skin. Her name is Chelsea, as her friend tells her. Back then, she was a maid of a very wealthy man. She planned to use her smarts to become successful enough to become rich and retire early. But the more she worked for him, the more she found out that her boss was a psychopath. He would buy people just to kill them for sport. She felt lost, unable to find an answer to this problem. She can't just let him get away with his crimes, but what can she do? That was when she found something in the basement. A box that called to her, called Gaea Foundation. A weapon to disguise herself into anyone and anything she wants. It was cast aside because it wouldn't take anyone as its owner, until Chelsea showed up. She uses it to kill her boss and free the prisoners. With this, she decides to use her new powers to help people and change the world. But she would lose many friends along the way. Including her mentor that taught her how to use Gaea Foundation. In time, she grew distant and cold. Until she met with a kind boy that she grew attached to. She put herself on a risky mission, until she was caught and chased down the forest. She was shot down and was put to death on the spot. In the end, she believed she deserved this fate. Once she opens her eyes again, she see's Loser.

"Loser?! She's with him too?!" Minato realizes that this hooded girl wasn't the only one that he picked up. Speaking of which, she later meets the other hooded girl he already met.

"Oh! Hi there!"

 _"Hm...She sure is young for a collector..."_ Then she later see's Elizabeth. _"I take that back, she's far too young to be a collector!"_ "What was your name again?" She asks the hooded girl.

"My name?" Then the girl flashed bright. Minato out of instinct touches her next. He would later find out her name. "Ruby Rose."

The girl name Ruby Rose had a father and mother, and a sister. Her mother died when she was young. She decided to become a huntress, like her late mother. Her training would lead her to an academy called Beacon. There she met with many friends along with her older sister. She even partook in adventures. With her life coming ahead, she would never imagine everything to go wrong. Then she met an individual, Cinder Fall. Things become blurry once she shows up. All he could gather now is a capsule which holds someone in there. He looks to see a girl inside. Her skin is dark and has brown hair. But before he could find out more about her, an arrow gets lounged into her chest. Then the capsule bursts into flames. Everything around Minato is burning. He see's a body that was sliced in half, but instead of blood, there was wires coming out of the body. He see's a woman smirking towards him. He grabs for his sword, but it wasn't there. He see's the one responsible for this blood shed. The figure glows light, and Minato reluctantly grabs the cause and see's all of Cinders atrocities and crimes in one flash. Death, destruction, no mercy, no remorse. It was more then Minato can take, then at the end of all of it, there was a bright light in Cinders way. She looks in disbelief and everything turns white.

"What the?!" Then he see's webs of light surrounding him as a falls down through the shining lights that shows different images. "Are those...memories? Everyone's memories?"

"That's right. All memories formed one by one formed since the dawn of the universe. Now as we speak, three different possible Earths have made contact. We are one step close to enter Nothingness." The sphere that sent Minato into this trip reveals itself. "You are now looking at the essence of Dimension W."

Minato turns around to see the sphere and the one responsible for this. "So your behind everything! Haruka Seameyer!" He heard about him from Albert. He said that he was a psychopath that he was tasked to take down, but the accident happened and he was never seen since.

"Memories are the key that connects Dimension W to the physical universe."

"Key? Universe?" Minato begins to be confused.

"Without memories, possibilities of the future cannot be formed. There cannot be any possibility of Dimension W entering beyond our universe. But it happened. And its all thanks to your memories, Minato Arisato!"

"My memories?!"

Then the sphere transforms into snake like men with serpent eyes and sky blue hair. "I've been waiting for you Mr. Wild Card..." His body is filled with energy and the sphere in his chest. "Now you will show me your world!" He grew in size and attempts to grab Minato.

"No way!" Minato could feel Haruka's hands gripping him, with darkness swallowing him.

"Minato!"

Then Minato gets shielded by a strange golden energy. "What?" He looks to see the blonde girl again. "Its you..."

"I am here to protect you...No matter what..." Then Minato feels energy in his right hand. "You can save them like you saved us. I believe in you. We all do..."

"What was that?" Haruka comes back. Then he notices Minato's shining hand. He gives him a glare, and angry glare, until everything turns white again.

 **Tunnel...**

Mira and Ruby waits for Minato to wake up, but still nothing happened. Mira lays Minato on the car as Ruby looks for some alternate route since Loser burnt the road. "Did he wake up yet?"

Mira checks closely. "No. His pulse is at six beats per minute, and his body temperature is dropping. He's breathing but barely." She then notice something on his pocket. She checks it out. "What's this?" A piece of metal that she can't define.

Ruby walks in. "Whatcha have there?"

"I don't know. It's nothing I've seen before. It...looks like a part of some machinery, but I can't conjure up which model this belongs too. Whatever it is, he holds it in his pocket. I wonder why."

Ruby ponders. "Maybe he holds it because it reminds him of something dear to him."

"Huh?"

"That's what I think. He never told you about it didn't he?"

Mira thinks carefully. "Um...No..." Then she thinks even deeper into this. _"Koorogi said he is attached to robots like me. I thought he was joking but...did he met someone like me before?"_ Then they hear something rumbling. "Ah! Its coming!"

Ruby stands in fighting position. "What is?!"

"A new enemy robot!" Then a large arachnid machine reveals itself. But Mira and Ruby stands there ground. "No matter what, I will protect Minato!" The enemy machine walks over to Minato. But then Mira grabs a gear. "Over here!" She throws it and hits the robots shield. It turns around to see its attacker. Ruby shoots with her sniper gun, but jumps out of the mecha spider's way once it tries to crush her. Mira uses her tail to activate one of the deactivated robots. "I'll have to borrow your body for a second!" The turret of the reactivated robot then points at the enemy robot and fires. She focuses all fire on the arachnid machine. But then it jumps up and moves in to crush Mira.

Ruby then dashes in, grabs Mira and they move out of the robots way. "Stay here!" Ruby then swirls around again and uses her scythe to slice the ceiling filled with rocks and the boulders hits its shields, but the pressure of the boulders eventually crushes the machines.

"We did it!" Mira happily cheers.

Ruby chuckles, satisfied on their teamwork. "I guess we're even now."

The robot is barely functioning, but is able to see Mira on its vision. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to shut you off." The robot then see's Minato and its eyes flare up red and it pulls half of its body out of the rubble. "Huh?!" It jumps over Mira and Ruby and quickly crawls towards Minato.

"Its after Minato!"

"I won't let that happen!" Mira jumps in before Ruby can react. _"There's not enough time. I'll have to take off the coil directly!"_ Mira lands on the half robot and takes off the coil that's operating it. It falls on its face and catapults Mira off range. Mira then see's where she is going. To the nothingness. _"I can't stop my momentum."_

Ruby tries to rush to her, but she's too far away. "Wait!" Then someone dashes in front of her. "Huh?!"

Mira is getting closer to her end. _"The void is ahead."_ Then she smiles, trying to not be afraid. _"I'm so stupid. I didn't count on this on my calculations. I guess its fine...As long as I protected Minato, I have done my job as a robot."_ Then everything fades to black. Just then, and hand grabs Mira's leg and throws her out of the void. She opens her eyes to see the ground. "...But how?"

She hears someone sitting down and out of breath. "...don't do anything reckless while I'm asleep, okay?"

"Minato! Your alright!"

Minato rubs his head in pain. "Yeah, thanks to you."

Ruby runs in. "Minato! Your okay!"

"Yeah. You did good Ruby."

Ruby then flinches. "Huh?! Uh...what do you mean? Whose Ruby? I don't know who is this Ruby you speak of." Trying to hard to hide her lying.

"You can knock it off. I know all about you now."

Ruby couldn't believe what he said. "A-Are you serious?!"

"It is a mouthful, so we'll have to save it for later. Right now there's a coil that needs collecting. If we hesitate even for a second, the coil that everyone is after will fall into the wrong hands."

Ruby looks around. "How would we find it in this place?"

"Don't worry. I think I got the gist of this place. Its a facility called Adrastea. That much we know. But what exactly do they experiment on?"

Ruby ponders. "I...have no idea."

"They develop and research space development."

"Space development?"

"That's right. Cutting edge Dimension W research."

Ruby is astonished along with Mira. "Wow. So they build rockets and go to the moon or something?"

"Not exactly. Their goal was to develop a way to bring a whole base of people and objects to one location to another."

Mira ponders until she finds an answer. "Ah! You mean a teleporter?"

"Bingo. They plan to use it to teleport people into different points in any space. Before the incident, things weren't looking too well for the research. Then he showed up..." Minato could remember Haruka's memories as well, and the things he has done to innocent people. "We can't let that coil fall into those two's hands. Cinder Fall, and Haruka Seameyer..." Minato feels the need to defeat those two. The things he witnessed, the people that were killed by their hands. It made him sick to his stomach.

Mira then notice something above. "Someone is here!" Everyone gets on their guard.

A small dark skinned person jumps in front of them. Ruby recognizes him. "Ah! Loo! What are you doing here?!"

Lwai looks up to see's a friend in front of him. "Ruby Rose...you came huh? Ever since our first meeting, I looked forward to meeting you...again..." Lwai drops down.

Ruby then catches Lwai in a flash. "Loo! Are you alright?! What happened?!" She checks on his body, then she see's something that shocks her. "what..." Lwai's arm is cut off, revealing wires and electricity, with little pints of blood. "ohmygod..."

Mira see's it as well. "His body is like mines..."

Minato understands this too. "He's a robot..." After the flashback he witnessed and what Mary said, _"What did the intruder looked like anyways?"_

 _"He looked pretty young, about the same size as Mira, and he was dark skinned."_

He fits all the traits. He was the one who attacked Four and challenged him to this place of all places. Minato realizes it, and he is not happy about that.

 **To be continued...**


	12. Divided and United

**Another double special! If the chapters are becoming too** **long for you guys, feel free to remind me. But for now, enjoy!**

For as long as Ruby can hardly remember, she was having nightmares. Images of traumatizing images. All she could see is fire and death all over. On her feet lies an arm that was freshly cut off. The arm has a yellow gauntlet still on it. Also a body torn in half. A girl with orange hair and green lifeless eyes. Blood is forming on the ground she is standing in. She tries to run away, but then fire surround her. She then looks behind her and see's a girl burning alive. She kneels down and raises her hand, trying to reach to whoever can save her. Ruby is shocked and afraid. "Jaune..." The girl then turns into bright ashes and withered away. Ruby cries uncontrollably, not knowing why this is happening. Who are these people? Why is this happening to me? Then she see's a white robed figure in front of her. "You forgot us..."

Ruby then wakes up, with tears in her eyes. She finds out that she was back at Loser's secret base. Her room was plain and bland. For the first time in her life she feels truly alone. Not just because no one is out there to comfort her, but she doesn't even remember why she was sad. It was torture for little Ruby. Then Loser enters her room. "I heard you were crying."

Ruby then wipes her red face. "I just...had a bad dream..."

"Hm...A dream..." Loser sits in her bed. "I may not know everything about Dimension W. But I do know this. Dreams are connected to it."

"It is?"

"It connects our world and the dimensional waves. If your dreams are real enough to you, then that means your lost memories are in Dimension W as we speak."

Ruby thinks about it. She nods to Loser, smiling. She stays strong in front of her boss. He leaves her alone. Once he left, something came over Ruby. She could still remember the dark images of these people. The destruction and pain. If that was her past, then she never wants to go back, ever. At least she has a family here. They will not leave her. Will they?

 **Present...**

Ruby tries to help Lwai up, still shaken up by his dismembered arm. She couldn't believe that the friend she hung out with was a robot. Just like...

Lwai interrupts Ruby's train of thought. "Run away Ruby...They're coming..." His tone clearly showed that he was in pain. "...it was my fault for letting my guard down..." Lwai remembers seeing K.K. and a cloaked man with him. The hooded figure was revealed to be Yuri with a metallic device surgically planted in his head. He shoots Lwai in his left arm, then his arm explodes into pieces. In the panic, Lwai hid on the rocks and found Ruby. "If it was Salva, he would have suspected those assassins a lot sooner. All I've done was hold him back."

Ruby hugs him. "That doesn't matter to me...I'm just glad your okay." She held him tight. "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

Lwai was exhausted, but he still turns to see Ruby's hurt face. "Ruby..."

Ruby then lets him go and helps him up. "Come on. We can help you!"

"What do you mean, we?"

"Huh?" Ruby turns to Minato to see if he was serious.

Unfortunate for Ruby, he was serious. "What makes you think we're going to help you out? You invaded our base of operations and almost destroyed Four. If you expect me to help you after what you done, think again."

Ruby couldn't believe what she is hearing. The man that helped her throughout her journey and even the nicest person he met so far was saying that he is leaving Lwai to die alone. "H-Hey now, that's not funny Minato...he is seriously needs our help..."

Minato looks at her with blank but intense eyes. "I'm not. He should wait for his so called brother for help."

Lwai felt offended by that statement. Mira jumps in front of Minato. "What are you talking about Minato?!"

"I seen his past along with his brother Salva. Back when he was a kid, Salva was adopted in, just when the king got a new baby. I may not know what was going on in his mind, but something tells me he resents his little step brother. One day, a sniper was going to take his life, but when he was able to survive, he ordered a fricking tank to kill him, accidentally killing his Lwai." Everyone gasped when they heard that part. "Salva rebuilt him a body, or just made a robot that looks like him. Either way I believe he is only using Lwai for his own benefits. Even if we want to help him, it will only slow us down."

Ruby was hurt once Minato said that. "How can you say that?! He needs our help!"

"I'm not going to help anyone with a questionable background. Didn't I told you not to side with those with obvious secrets from you?" Minato coldly said.

Mira couldn't take Minato's words and steps in. "I say we help him!"

"Mira. Stay out of this."

"What has gotten into you? You would help anyone in need. You did with me! So why not him? He maybe working with someone suspicious, but I don't think he is an enemy."

"Ever since he almost killed Four and threatened us, I made it clear that he and his brother is my enemy. Come on, lets go." Minato turns around and walks off.

But Mira grabs his arm, stopping him. "Why won't you? Even though he did hurt Four, and I don't think he meant to hurt us!"

Minato now has enough of Mira and yells out, "Then what's stopping him from hurting you next?!"

Mira then was caught off guard. "Wha?"

Minato then looks up to see floating spheres. "Huh?"

Mira notices them too. "Something is flying above us!" The spheres reveals themselves. "Electromagnetic Pulse Grenades!" In a panic, all four of them grab each other and jumps out of the grenades range.

K.K. jumps in. "No body? He must have found some fast friends." Yuri jumps in as well. Growling and drooling, in pain. K.K. smirks. "Well then, let the hunt begin."

 **Deeper in the facility...**

Minato and Mira slowly walks through an uncharted area of the facility. "That was a close one." Then he notices Ruby is carrying Lwai. "Okay why are you carrying him with us?"

"You can keep on saying things to him, but I'm going to help him, and you can't stop me!" Ruby angrily replies.

Minato sighs. "Alright fine." He stops and walks up the weak Lwai. "But if you try anything funny with Ruby and Mira..." He gestures slitting his throat. He continues his walk while Lwai looks down in shame.

"I hurt your friend didn't I? All I did was follow my brother's orders. I deeply apologize for my actions..."

Minato then gets visibly annoyed. "Okay, if your going to do your little sob story, save it for anyone who cares."

Lwai looks down again. Ruby pouts. "Don't mind him. I know you won't do anything funny." Lwai then slouches down, almost falling off Ruby's arms. "Ah! Loo!"

"We have to hurry...he'll find us..." He weakly warns everyone.

Minato stops. "Wait." He looks over a corner to see someone walking. _"A survivor?"_ Then he notice something on the female scientist. A coil is in her head, and her face looks resembling to a disfigured zombie. She then closes a door. Then a door begins to close to their right. "Come on!" They rush in and slide through the closing door.

But then Ruby's hood gets stuck on the door. "Ah! Grrgh!" She tries to pull it out, only to tear it. "Ah! Aw...Tsubaki is gonna kill me for this!"

Minato groans at this development. "They're leading us somewhere."

"What do you think it is?" Mira asks.

"I wish I knew..."

"Minato, have you noticed those coils on that scientists head?"

Minato remembers that device on her head. It had the same icon must coils has. "Your right."

"It looked like those coils was directly reaching to their brains."

Minato raises his brow. "Their brain? So your saying they are mind controlled?"

Lwai's eyes are half opened, feeling weak, but speaks anyways. "K.K. is controlling them. He did the same to Yuri. Salva said that if people are trapped in the void, they never move until someone else makes contact with them. But their souls doesn't come back."

"I was able to conveniently find a few people trapped in the void in this facility." Everyone gets on their guard once they heard a familiar voice in the speakers.

Lwai knows him well. "K.K.!"

 **Surface of the island...**

Mine scopes for any more enemies. Lubbock however interrupts her. "Found anything?"

"I won't find anything if you keep on talking!" Agh!" Mine continues her scoping. _"Tch...I still can't believe this buffoon saved me though..."_ Moments ago, Mine was scouting the area to make sure nothing gets to Prince Salva's direction. She works best when she's far away. But just then, shadowy creatures begin to show up from out of nowhere. "What the hell?!" They attack furiously and blindly tries to kill Mine. She accidentally trips on a rock and was about to fall down the hill, until something caught her. "What the?!" Metal threads wraps around her and she gets carried by Lubbock.

"Hang on!" Lubbock swings through the hills. They swing around and Mine aims her sniper gun and shoots at he dark shadowy beasts. They land back where Mine was and rest easy, knowing their enemies are dead. "Not bad huh?" Lubbock's hand then reveals metal claws and pulls up the metal threads.

Mine see's this. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, just a little weapon I like to call Cross Tail. Its metal threads are strong enough to slice up bodies if I clench hard enough." Lubbock says arrogantly.

Mine looks in irritation. "You shouldn't have swung me far away you know! I have to be close to Prince Salva you dunce!"

"HUH?!" Lubbock's pride takes a heavy hit. "What the hell?! I saved your life and you repay me like that?! You ungrateful bit-"

Mine aims her gun at him before he could finish his sentence. "What the hell were you about to say?" Then they hear an explosion nearby the cabin. "Oh no!" She see's a large wolf fighting one of Isla's robots, only to rip it into scrap. Mine focuses her aim and shots it into the head, killing it. "Shit. These things just came out of nowhere and now it's becoming a huge pain!"

Lubbock then brings out his threads. "I'm gonna make nets all around the area to prevent them from getting there."

"Even if they somehow get through, I left a bodyguard to protect Lasithi and the Prince."

Back at the cabin, Jaune stands there nervously, carrying a pistol given to him. He still couldn't believe he lost his own weapon back at home. "Ready when you are killer robots...don't leave me hanging...I'm ready...I totally got this...by myself..." He worryingly waits for any intruder that comes his way.

Back at present day Mine still scouts the area. "I'm surprised he's still alive after this time."

"Once we get back to him, we can thank him because-" One of this threads moved. "To your left!" Mine checked her left and see's one of the creatures on the move and shoots it with ease. "-because he owes us after this. I could be after that coil and get the prize money."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I can't just leave a girl all alone, and when she's in trouble. I can't just ignore a damsel in distress."

Mine was going to commend Lubbock's chivalry, until he calls her the d word. "Hey! I am no damsel! You pretentious little-!" Then Mine notices a large animal coming to the cabin's way. "Huh? What is that?!"

She points at the animal's direction and Lubbock turns his head to see a large elephant that is all black and a large armor plate on its face with glowing red. "What is an elephant doing here?!"

"How the hell should I know?!" They watch and see it struggle on trying to go through Lubbock's metal threads.

"Well, not even something as big as that can cut through Cross Tails." Then the large grim looking elephant then begins to go through the threads without cutting them, while causing the hills that holds the threads to fall over. "What the?!"

Mine panics and shoots the elephant on its head. But it then looks at them. Then it roars with its trumpet that can be heard around the island. Mine and Lubbock just stood there, dumbfounded. "Shit..."

 **Meanwhile...**

Somewhere deep in the middle of nowhere, Loser is sitting on a piece of debris while Elizabeth is standing beside him. "Tch..."

Elizabeth begins to worry. "Are you alright Papa?" She looks to see the coils in her father's limbs. "Its just as I thought. Your coils are taking its toll on your body."

"I'll be fine. It seems I'm not at my full power..." Loser looks at his right hand that, unlike his other hand, has no coil. Then he hears something coming his way. He looks up to see someone falling down to the ground. A huge crater is created and reveals Jason Chrysler.

Jason grins. "So you must be the mysterious thief, Loser."

Loser stands up and walks closer to America's number one collector. "You are right."

"Good then."

Loser turns to his daughter. "Go, Ellie."

"Papa!" Elizabeth protests but looks at his sincere eyes looking at hers. She can't say no to that. "Don't lose Papa." Wings appear out of her coat and she flies away.

Immediately after she leaves, they clash fists. Loser notices that Jason's power resembles his own. "?! This power!" They jumps back and halt.

"Lets just say your not the only one that uses Numbers Loser." Jason's cape that was covering his chest armor reveals a Numbered Coil, Number 001.

"You've had four coils on your arms and legs. But it seems that you are missing one in your right arm Loser."

"How do you know all of this?" Loser asked.

"The New Telsa isn't a monolithic organization. I'm not the only one who knows of its dark past. A past that recedes here on this island. I've also heard about something hidden in this island. Dr. Yurizaki's final invention, the ultimate coil." Jason's entire body then glows into blue pure energy. "It may seem dishonorable for me to take you down when you are not in your strongest. But I will not allow you to get to that coil!" They both clash fists again.

Loser tries to hold Jason's strong attack, but is overwhelmed. "I can't...stop it!"

Elizabeth looks at the large explosion that bursted. "Papa!" She see's Loser on his knees and out of breath. _"This is bad...without that missing coil, he won't last long with someone like him..."_ Little did she know, someone in the shadows watches the fight.

 **Back underground...**

Minato and the others reach a room that consists of four bridges connecting to the middle. "I don't like this..."

K.K's voice is heard from the speakers. "I saw the reports from the last Grendel mission. Only one survivor. Which means more specimens for me. I also gained access of the hostages of the incident.

"How do you know all of this? I doubt any ordinary collectors just so happen to know classified information like that."

K.K. then focused his attention to Minato. "Ah, so your that boy that survivor found after the incident."

"I asked you a question!" Minato dashes forward.

"Interesting..." K.K. then summons Yuri.

Minato jumps out of the way and throws a small needle given to him by Albert. The needles hit his feet and he lands with the needles going through his feet. But he didn't flinch at all. _"Damn...he can't feel any pain._ Yuri then brings out large mini guns taped to his arms and aims at Minato. But the Wild Card is already moving in for an attack. But K.K. then pushes a button.

Mira notices something is wrong. "Minato! The room is going to-" The four bridges flip down, leaving everyone to fall down to the abyss.

Lwai then runs down the bridge and jumps to grab Mira and Ruby. "Grab the chains!"

Mira see's the chains that are hanging on the ceiling. She grabs on, saving Ruby and Lwai. "Hah!" She gasps once she see's Yuri aiming his gun on them.

Until Minato kicks his head. "Why don't you focus on fighting me huh?"

K.K. then says, "Actually, your fight will be against him."

Minato focuses his attention on a large man holding a large blunt scythe like hammer. His eyes widen once he see's a disturbing image. "Uh! Its you!" The man is bald with veins all over his head, and a coil on his head. But what strikes Minato hard is that he is wearing Grendel Armor. "Doug?!" Another body seems to be sticking out of his back, like a deformed Siamese Twin.

"It seems that Schuman did tell you about his old friends. Now I know this will be interesting. I hope you enjoy this little union to your mentors friend Minato Arisato. He was swallowed up the materialization of Dimension W and fell into the void."

Minato sweat beats, not knowing what to think. "This can't be right...Albert said he died..."

"Some of the bodies I found weren't able to move. But judging by what has happened, he seems to be properly moving."

Lwai has had enough of K.K.'s sick games. "K.K., who hired you?"

"I can't tell you that. But my orders were simple. Eliminate anyone who attends to go to Ground Zero. If everyone just gave up once the blimp crashed, there wouldn't be any need of all of this. Its too bad for you, your Highness. Once I get rid of you, I'll go after Prince Salva and the others." K.K. looks at Lwai with hate in his eyes. "You got no one to blame but you and your greedy brother."

"I will never forgive you for insulting Prince Salva!"

K.K. then turns on a holographic screen. "Why don't we stop talking and get on the action? How about a little Camille Saint-Saen? Danse Macabre?" Then he see's an extra spot he just noticed. "Or how about a little Lotus Juice? Mass Destruction!" The music plays as Minato stands his ground against the deformed former super soldier. "Hm...a little too jazzy for my taste, but will do."

Mira see's Minato more on edge then usual. "Minato! Huh?!" Yuri rises back from the dirty water and readies his guns against Mira.

Then Ruby kicks the monstrous Yuri. She lands on a large cylinder structure floating on the water, but almost trips since its all wet. "I'll take care of him!"

Minato nods as he focuses on Doug. _"Doug...I always wanted to meet you. But not like this...Albert said that you were the best when it came to computers, and yet your liked baking cakes. I never met him, and yet I feel that he doesn't deserve this at all."_ Minato dodges Doug's attack and leaps towards a higher structure. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. But I'll be the one who will bring you back."

"Its no use." K.K. states. "Those who are succumbed to the void can never come back. Because something important is missing. That something called a soul."

Mira helps Lwai to a structure floating over the water. "Lost their soul?" Lwai asked.

"This truth was accepted by Shiro Yurizaki himself. He is nothing but a doll now, reacting to electric impulses."

Minato angrily responds. "Don't underestimate the Beasts of Grendel. They're the greatest soldiers out there!"

"I've seen many people fall into the void. I was a member of the investigation team that checked on the aftermath on the accident At the time, they're humans lying on the ground after the fallout. Of course New Telsa kept that a secret as well. Once all possibilities are gone, living things lose their souls. Souls that can never be brought back."

Minato dodges Dougs next attack, then twists himself and lands a hard kick on his head. But it did no effect. "Tch!"

Mira then shouts out, "Then return Yuri back to normal! He must still have a soul with him!"

K.K. then notices Mira. "Who is this? A human? No it can't be..."

Mira continues her demands. "This is all wrong! You must realize that you are hurting people like this!"

K.K. then had enough of her. "Your an eyesore." He pushes a button that opens up a door that is under the water that sucks Mira, Lwai and Yuri in.

Ruby see's everyone go down the hole. "Loo!" She begins to slip. "Whoooa!" Minato then grabs Ruby's hand. "Huh?!"

Minato then shifts his focus on Doug. But then Doug reveals a back pack that turns into a jet pack that tackles both Minato and Ruby. "Damn it Doug! Albert doesn't want to see you like this!"

Ruby see's the creepy face of a deadman. "What if he's right? He can't be your friend anymore..."

"Shut it! When there's life, no matter how twisted it is, there's hope!" Minato shouts out as he uses a needle to stab the coil on Doug's head.

K.K. looks at what happened. "Fool."

Doug crashes on the highest floor with Minato and Ruby. Minato recovers first and goes to Doug. "Doug! Are you alright? I'm with Albert. Your friend Albert!"

Doug looks up to barely see Minato. "...Al...bert...?"

"That's right! I'm a friend! I can help you!"

"Unfortunately, you can't. That was merely an echo of his former self before he fell into the void. You just destroyed his life support that was keeping him mobile. In other words, you killed his body."

"Would you shut up already?!" Minato then see's Doug grunts then stopped moving. "Doug? Doug!" Ruby gasps as she sees that Doug is now gone from this world.

"You tried to save him, and yet you put the final nail to his coffin." K.K.'s words infuriates Minato.

"K.K.!" Minato furiously shouts out.

"Don't worry, he was dead long before this anyways. You don't seem to belong here, and yet you have such a strong attachment here."

"What are you talking about now?!"

"Albert Schuman, the only surviving member of the Beasts just so happen to find you on the aftermath. You have no memories, or no barrings of your environment. The only thing that you seem to carry over is your name. Why is that? You could perhaps be from another plane of existence that is outside our dimension. A parallel world. Or perhaps somewhere far different."

Minato gets on his knees. He begins to have a headache. _"he...he's not wrong. I always thought that I didn't belong here. I had a fascination on old fashion stuff, because those old fashion things are modern where I came from...I must have been naturally gifted because I worked my body to be strong back in my old home...its beginning to make sense...And that blonde girl...she must be..."_ Minato tries his best to remember who she was, but failed.

Ruby looks at the dead Doug, disturbed. She then gets a flash of body being cut in half. "Guh!"

Minato then notices Ruby, and walks up to her. "Go."

"Huh?"

"I'll be right behind you. Just go and make sure K.K. doesn't get away." Ruby hesitates, but ultimately nods and rushes in to find K.K. Minato stares back to Albert's former friend. He then closes Doug's eyes. "I'm sorry for failing you. I'm never been a battle harden soldier like you or Albert. But I will complete my mission. I will find the truth. I will finish this!" Minato wipes a small tear on his right eye. Someone then walks up to the room above Minato. This person looks down to see Minato. Her crimson eyes looks carefully and notices his dark green hair. She then grabs her sword readies for an ambush.

"...Eliminate..."

K.K. leaves the speaking room and checks on his briefcase. Yuri walks up behind him, all wet from the dirty water. "Yuri, take care of the girl coming this way. But don't kill her. I think I can use her." He gets ready to grab a stun gun that captured Yuri in the first place. But before he can get ready to capture and control Ruby, someone jumps in.

"K.K.!" Lwai kicks his briefcase, breaking it in half. "I missed?!"

K.K. jumps back in time. "Your movements are becoming dull your Highness. Yuri! Finish him!" Yuri aims his gun at Lwai. He couldn't move in time as Yuri showers Lwai with bullets. Blood splatter the room as the force of the powerful bullets pushes Lwai on nearby crates and he bounces on them and crashes down hard. Lwai tries to get up, but couldn't. "Just how much are you machine? Probably everything but your brain." K.K. smirks as he brings out a pistol on Lwai's head. "Your going to die here. If you want to blame someone, blame your brother."

Lwai see's death staring at him in the form of a gun point at his head. All he could is say is this. "Blame? I am grateful that he is my brother...He...is my sun...next time I'll...not fail him..."

"Next time?" K.K. asked.

Lwai then musters up all of his strength to ready an attack. Blood splatters the floor. But K.K. is unharmed and Lwai's body is immobile and his head is disconnected to his body. "I can never forgive...enemies of Salva...K...K..." Lwai's eyes close.

K.K. then feels nervous. "Why did he killed himself?" He turns to see someone across the room.

It was Ruby. She saw everything. She saw her friend damaged beyond repair and then have his head taken off. She heard his last words, and his last breath. Despite being a robot, it felt too real. Then she gets flashes of her past. Someone died in front of her. Killed in cold blood. She freezes, unable to function a response. The only thing left, is fury. Her eyes flares up white."LOOOOOOOOO!" Then the white energy comes out of her eyes, blinding K.K."

"Yuri!"

Ruby covers the entire room of whiteness. She and everyone is nothing but black shadows as she cuts Yuri's arms and legs off in an instant. K.K. feels uncontrollable fear as Ruby cuts K.K.'s chest and kicks him in his face. Ruby is now nothing but a shadow, only distinguished by her eyes all white. The energy then decreased once she see's Lwai's dead body. She moans in pain and sorrow.

K.K. could now see Ruby clearly now. Her eyes are nothing but white as a tear can be seen dropping out of it. "Take a good look! He's nothing but machine! There's nothing human about him! Don't tell me you grew attached to him?!" Ruby then gets a more clear image of the last flash. She was friends with a robot with orange hair and green eyes. Then she got torn in half during a fight. Now she saw another friend get shot with an arrow as if she was executed. Ruby's consciousness is slipping away in each painful second of her memories and current tragedy. "Don't tell me you considered him as a human!" K.K. brings out a syringe to stab Ruby, but she cuts off K.K.'s arm off. "Geegh!"

The whiteness then covers the whole room again as Ruby gets ready to cut K.K.'s head clean off. K.K. stares at what looks like his Grim Reaper, ready to take him to the underworld. The innocence of Ruby Rose is gone, replaced with a heartless reaper that is ready to take a life, and send it to hell. Until...

"Ruby no!" Someone hugs her. Ruby looks to see a familiar person.

"...Penny?..."

The whiteness then dims down as Ruby can now see clearly. Instead of Penny, it was Mira. "Ruby! Killing people is wrong!"

Ruby then gets angry. "Let me go!" She tries to shake off Mira.

"No!" Mira hangs on to Ruby's waist, trying to restrain her.

Tears begin to well up Ruby's eyes. "You don't understand! She killed Loo! He didn't deserve to die! He was only trying to help his brother and everyone here on this island!" She begins to cry uncontrollably. "Please...don't tell me...he should get away from it!"

Mira assures Ruby. "Don't worry! Everything will be alright!"

Ruby suddenly stops, and lets go of her weapon, and slumps over. "whatdoyoumean...What do you mean it will be alright?! HOW CAN IT?! I saw three friends die! How will I ever be alright if I keep on failing my friends...no matter what I do...I can never save anyone...how...How can I ever be alright..." Ruby then falls to her knees, crying. "I can't save them...I can never save them...I can't save anyone..."

"Do not cry Ruby." A familiar voice jolts everyone on the room. Especially Ruby. An Isla Robot shows up. The cockpit opens revealing someone that shocks Ruby. "Sorry for not telling you earlier." Lwai reveals himself. "I have more than one body." He jumps out of the robot and walks up to Ruby. "Hope your not angry with me." Ruby is frozen, unable to function a response again. "Ruby?"

Ruby then grabs Lwai and hugs him as tight as she can. "B-H-But...how...I saw you die!"

Lwai blushes. "Well I..." Ruby lets go of him. "That wasn't my real body. Even the body you see here is not the real one as well. Like Mr. Arisato said, my real body was damaged during the accident that involved my brother. But I am alive. My real body is back at my home country of Isla."

"So your...controlling those robot bodies?"

"Salva made a device in my life support system just for me. It uses connection that goes through Dimension W with no lag. I control them through my consciousness. I control them as if they were my own body. I am grateful that Salva gave me this gift. But if I link to deeply into one of the bodies, it gets harder to leave this body."

Ruby is even more shocked on how remarkable Lwai is. "You could easily get stuck by your own body?!"

"Yes, I was still shaken up after Yuri attacked me. That is why I couldn't properly operate earlier. The only thing I had to do is commit suicide to fix the problem." Ruby then fully understands everything, sort of. But all she cares about is that Lwai is alive. "Although...I am not allowed to commit termination without his authorization, but he was still sleeping, I had no choice..."

Mira then steps in. "There is a way to wake him up!"

Mira explains to Lwai that the spheres lounge little devices inside the victim's earlobe. Lwai then shares the news to Lasithi and she takes it off of his ear. "Prince...Prince!" He then slowly opens his eyes. Lasithi then tears up in joy. "Prince..." She embraces Salva, while Lwai's double looks on.

Lwai with Ruby and Mira see's his brother as woken up. "Its done! Salva has woken up!" Mira sighs in relief. Lwai then nervously looks at Ruby. "Do you hate me now that you know the truth?"

Ruby's only response she can give is that she smiles with tears streaming her already red face. "I'm...just glad your okay..."

Mira smiles at the sight of what she is seeing. She has always been happy for other people being happy. Especially after what Ruby and Lwai went through. But then a thought accrued to her. "Wait...where's Minato?"

 **Back outside...**

Loser is out of breath, unable to stand on his two feet. "You bastard..."

Jason Chrysler smiles as he stands proudly. "Sorry, but it seems that your not that strong enough without your missing coil. Now die!" He leaps towards the weakened Loser.

Elizabeth see's this and tries to jump in. "PAPA!"

"Ellie!"

Then three needles go through Jason's arms and stomach area of his armor. "Huh?" Each of them vibrates then explode. When the dust settled, he then falls over on his face. His armor then steams black smoke.

Elizabeth runs to Loser and hugs him. But then she see's Jason's broken down body. "That was..."

"I knew you would miss me." Chelsea walks in.

"Chelsea!"

Loser stands up. "I had a feeling you'd still be around."

Chelsea shrugs. "You were wise to trust your instincts boss."

Elizabeth then notices the weapons that stopped Jason. "What was that anyways?"

Chelsea then shows off the needles. "Spin darts. They work as needles. My profession. But when the going gets tough, I activate its explosive mode. It vibrates heavily, which makes it very fast when I throw it. When it hits its target, it could penetrate into any surface. And when its stuck inside...Boom!"

Elizabeth is impressed. "Oh. Impressive weapon Chelsea."

Loser looks at his right arm. "It seems I really do need that coil after all...but where is it?" He see's a bright light in the distance. "I can't wait any longer." He goes to Jason's unconscious body and takes his coil. "I have a feeling that missing coil will be in there. Its time." He places the Numbered Coil to his chest and a huge burst of energy overwhelms Loser as he screams in pain. As the light dims own, he calms down, breathing heavily."

"Papa! Are you alright?"

Loser then shifts his focus on the light. "We can't waste anytime. Lets go."

"Right!" Both Chelsea and Elizabeth said in unison as they follow Loser.

 **Back at the room...**

Minato jumps out of the way to see his attacker. Her flowing black hair and red dead eyes looks into Minato's grey eyes. "Who the hell-?!"

The attacker dashes in and goes blade to blade against the Wild Card. "You! Your the one who started all of this!"

"I have no idea what your talking about! Are you looking for that coil everyone is getting?" The attacker then kicks Minato on his stomach, sending him meters away from her. _"She's strong...I never knew there was anyone who's as strong as me or Albert..."_

The red eyed attacker reveals herself as Akame. "I came here to eliminate you. You seem to not know what you are doing."

Minato still hurt from Akame's kick asks, "What the hell do you mean?!"

"Someone from your world told me that you have been messing around reality with your presence alone. You belong to another world, and yet you are here when my world, Jaune's world, and this one is getting mixed up. A fourth world getting mixed up in all of this will make everything worse then it already is!"

Minato then gets up. "I have no idea what your talking about!"

Akame then dashes in with great anger on her face and they both clash again. "You have no clue whats going on! Many people are lost and confused, away from their home! Some like me are beginning to suffer from the memories of the past! Your presence has been messing with my life and his! If you die, then it will all be over!"

Minato could get nothing from her except that she is crazy. He doesn't plan on dying from a crazy person. He then raises his head and headbutts Akame. She stumbles as she grips her head in pain. But before she can recover, Minato tackles her straight to a wall, and twists her hand enough to make her let go of her sword. "Why don't you cool do-" Akame then stomps on his foot. "GAH!"

Akame then grabs his arm and bends it to his back as she slammed his face to the same wall. She uses her foot to balance her sword and sends it on the air as she grabs it with her one hand. She then gets ready to finish Minato, until he's able to take advantage of Akame using only one hand to hold his arm and twists around to hit her chin with his knee. She spits out blood, and angrily glares at her opponent. Minato then jumps up and kicks Akame's face, but she kicks back, straight to his face. She leaps up and puts her legs around Minato.

"Hey! What the?!" Minato muffled as Akame gets ready to twist her body and snap his neck with her legs. But Minato was able to react fast and grab her legs before she could spin her body and slams her down, landing her back on the hard surface. In the wrestling world, its called a power bomb. Minato then grabs her head and throws her over the ledge to the dirty water. He checks down to see her fall. But instead she pops up and grabs his shoulder and throws him down over the ledge. "Damn!" Akame tries to kick him. But he kicks back.

Mira and the others comes back in the room and they rush to Minato's aid. "Minato!" Mira and Lwai helps Minato up. Akame readies herself and she flips up and lands back to where Minato is. Mira gets in between the two. "That's enough!"

Akame readies her sword. "I have no quarrel with you. Move."

Mira shakes her head. "No! I can't let you kill my partner!"

"Mira..." Minato looks at Mira both fearing for her life and astonished at her courage.

Akame grits her teeth. "Then...you leave me no choice." She leaps towards Mira, ready to stab her on the heart.

Mira gasps as she didn't expect her to be this blood thirsty. Minato shouts out, "Mira! Move!"

But then Lwai kicks Akame's sword. Causing a 'TWING!' sound as if two blades are clashing. Both land on their feet. "I don't know who you are, but I won't let you kill anyone here!"

Akame is frustrated that there's a lot of people willing to get in her way. Then Ruby steps in. "I'll help out too!" She then notice Lwai's leg is slightly cut from Akame's sword. "Loo! Your leg!"

"I'm okay, but her sword is very powerful..."

Akame looks in confusion. _"I was able to cut him...but why isn't he dead? Wait...his leg...now I see...he's a robot. I can't kill him as long as I hit his robot parts._ She then rushes in and go blade to blade, blow to blow as she simultaneously fights Ruby and Lwai. Lwai was able to kick Akame away. She then couldn't control her frustration. "Why?! Why?! Can't I just live in peace?!" She gets on her knees. This confuses Lwai and Ruby. Akame begins to break down as she doesn't know what to do. She only agreed to kill again because she knew one more death would lead to her to peace. If not, then...death would be the only option. But then she thought of Jaune and his friends. They want to go home so badly, she can't ignore them. Just one more, one more death, and her journey of pain and misery will finally end. "Just let me kill him...I need to kill him...he misses his home...I just want things to go back to normal..."

Ruby nervously whispers to Lwai. "What is she talking about?"

Akame then gets surrounded by dark energy and black fog. Red markings begin to appear all over her bare skin. Her sword turns dark and her tearful eyes open revealing her eyes turning all black and her red eyes as sharp as her sword. She doesn't care about everything anymore, except one thing. Killing Minato Arisato.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mine keeps on shooting while Lubbock tries his best to hold off the large demon like elephant. "That thing is impossible to kill!"

Lubbock tries to pull the creature with many threads he put all around it. "I got it...I got it..." He pulls with all of his might. From his experience, his Cross Tails has been proven to be indestructible. If he is lucky enough, he would chop the elephant in many pieces. But if he's not..."What the?!" The Elephant moves on with the threads still all over him and pulls Lubbock. "WHOOOOOOOA! WAAAAAAAAGH!"

Mine aims for its head, until she notices Lubbock going for a ride. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I didn't ask for thiiiiiis!" Lubbock hangs on for dear life. Getting dragged by the demon creature's might.

Back with Jaune, still with his trusty pistol. He hears a commotion going on. "What the heck?" The creature reveals itself as it moves straight towards the cabin. Jaune's eyes widen. "A-A Grimm?! Here?!"

Lubbock then realizes that its heading towards the cabin. "Oh no! I won't let it!" He brings some of his threads come back, and then shoots some metal threads straight to its head. The Elephant roars in pain, it then stops. Lubbock then puts all of his threads to the creatures head. "Mine! Shoot it now!"

Mine runs as fast as she can to go in front of the stalled beast. "I got it!" She charges up her Pumpkin.

The elephant tries to resist the pain of having metal strings getting planted on its head. Lubbock tries with all of his might to hold off the large beast. "I can't hold on much longer..." Mine still waits, as if she wasn't listening to Lubbock's warnings. "Mine!" The Elephant charges in.

Mine's Pumpkin gun continues its charge. Then she finally fires. A large surge of energy blasts through the large head of the monster as it falls over dead. She sways her hair. "Hmph!"

Jaune looks in disbelief as he saw someone killed one of the most dangerous Grimms out there in one shot. "Wh-What just happened?! D-Did I just saw that right?"

Mine sighs in relief. "Man, that was rough...now I'll have to wait till its done overheating." Her Pumpkins gun hole was red hot and steaming.

Lubbock then rises from the large corpse. "You could have warned me! That thing almost crushed me! And for the record how come you didn't just blast it on the spot while we were on the mountains?!"

Mine turns her back on him and scoffed. "That's not how Pumpkin works. I have to be in mortal danger for it to be in full power. You were just unlucky enough to be near my shooting range."

Lubbock is now the one livid. "Why you ungrateful little-!" Then the large beast disappears into black mist. Causing Lubbock to fall over. "GAH!"

Jaune runs off to Mine. "I can't believe you had that enough power to beat that Grimm!"

"Hm? Grimm? You knew what that thing is?"

Jaune nods. "Those things came from my world. They are dangerous monsters that wants to do nothing but kill."

Mine tilts her head. "Your world?"

Jaune then slumps down. "Oh right...I forgot to mention that..."

"It seems that things have become more hectic then I thought." Mine turns her head and gasps.

"Prince Salva! Your okay!"

Salva along with Lasithi enter the scene. "My brother must have found a way to save us all." He smiles, knowing that his little brother has done him proud. "We must unite with him!"

Lubbock, still recovering from his fall enters the scene. "Wait...isn't he here though?" He points at the double. Everyone just stares at him. "What?" They just walk off, leaving him. "Hey! I asked a question!"

Mine walks past him. "Were you not been paying attention?"

Lubbock growls in anger. Then Jaune taps his shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't get what's going on either." Lubbock just sighs. At least he is not alone for once.

 **Meanwhile...**

Akame kicks both Ruby and Lwai out of her way. Mira grips on Minato's shoulder, not knowing what to do. Akame walks closer to her target. "Now...it ends..."

Mira gets in her way. "You can't kill him! He has done nothing to you!"

Akame grits in anger. "He has done enough to cause discord! Only in his death will things be normal!"

Mira shakes her head. "That can't be! Even if your problems seem to be genuine, killing him can't be the only solution!"

"You don't understand. Killing is the only thing I know. I lived through the blood of others, and I know for sure I will die the same way...I can never continue though, unless its through him."

Mira is scared, unable to find a solution. Then Minato grabs her shoulder. "Minato?"

Minato stands in front of Mira. "If you want me, you got me. But don't think I'll go down easily."

Mira then gasps. "Minato no! You are no shape to fight her!"

"And leaving you to fight her is not an option for me." Minato brings out his sword. "If you want a battle to the death, then come on."

Mira then grabs Minato's arms. "Forgive me Minato!" She then throws Minato out of the room.

"HEEEEY!" Minato then drops to the room where Ruby and Lwai defeated K.K. "That dumb little-!"

Mira then stands in Akame's way. "Well I won't allow you to hurt him!"

Akame just stares through Mira's scared yet determined eyes. "You really want to protect him..." Akame hesitates for a second, knowing that Mira really does care for Minato and wishes to protect him. But Akame's clouded mind begins to corrupt her. Her pain begins to steer her arms to her sword. "El-El-Elim-"

"Huh?" Mira could barely hear Akame's words.

"Eliminate!" Akame slashes her sword, almost hitting Mira's neck. She jumps back and stands her ground. "Eliminate!"

Mira keeps on dodging Akame's attacks, she then throws a punch, but Akame dodges and kicks Mira out of the way. "Ah!" Mira falls over the rails and falls to the lower levels that the dirty water used to be. Any ordinary person would die from the fall. But for Mira, she lands on her feet, causing the ground she landed on to crack. She looks up to see Akame walk towards the same room where she threw Minato. "Oh no!"

Akame enters the room full of crates. She slowly walks with caution. She looks at each crate, one by one. She knows that once she see's a glimpse of him, she ends him on the spot. That's her plan. She see's something and she stabs it. She realizes that she stabbed a barrel. "Grgh!" She continues her search. Minato is hiding in one of the crates. He breathes in and out, trying to calm himself. Minato then grips his sword tight. Back with Akame, she then notices footsteps. She quickly turns to hear where the footsteps are coming from. Then she hears machinery, she turns again to see a crane is grabbing a crate and it turns to Akame's way in high speed. She jumps out of the way. She assumes that Minato is using the controls next to the exit door. She tries to go there, but more cranes pick up more crates and they are blocking Akame's way. She jumps over them, but in the middle of her jump, she see's a crate going to hit her. She readies her sword and cuts it in half. After cutting through hard ice, anything else is paper for her sword now. She goes to the control pad, only to see that Minato is nowhere to be seen. He escaped to the other room. Akame's got to give Minato credit, he is fast on his feet.

Minato then jumps to the wall and grabs on a hole on the corner of the wall. Little did he knew, Akame caught up to him. He turned to see her giving him a deathly glare. "Crap!" Akame jumps up to stab him, but he went inside in time. He crawled through the hole and went to another room that leads him to the highways where he started. He runs to see if he can use something to help him. He was amazed at himself that he was able to not get a single cut from her. Then again, he felt an unpleasant feeling on the sword she was carrying. But then he hears a sword whipping and see's Akame literally sliced her way through the walls. "Tch!"

Akame jumps seamlessly high, and readies the final blow. "Eliminate!" Her shout echoes through the empty highway. Minato panics for a second and trips on the ground. Akame see's it, the end is near. The reminder of her failures and pain, along with the discord that her new friends went through is coming to an end. But her eyes widened, seeing something she hasn't expected. But before anything else can happen, something jumps in and stops her sword. She gasped once she realizes what stopped her. "Jaune?!"

Jaune was holding a piece of cement on his hands and Akame's blade went through it, almost hitting his face. He would be pissing himself at this point, but now is not the time for that. The cement that protected Jaune and Minato just shatters in Jaune's hands and Akame see's his serious face. "Akame...what the hell are you doing?"

Akame is confused on this turn of events. "H-How did you follow me?"

"You'd honestly think I would leave you just like I did her?" Jaune's clenches his fists tight. "It's not even a whole month since I heard about the news of her death...yet I felt like its just yesterday since I felt her with me...After hearing about her gone...you'd think I would let anyone go that easily? You think I would just let you go?! I can understand that you are frustrated about your friends dead...but what you were about to do...I just can't stand it anymore!"

Akame then becomes frustrated by this. "What am I doing?! I'm trying to end the discord going on! I am trying to end the nightmares! I am trying to bring you and your friends home!"

Jaune raises his voice. "By killing someone?!"

Akame raised her voice. "It's the only way! It always have been the only way! Everything has to end by the death of someone! I realize that...ever since I killed my own sister! There is no other way!"

Jaune then slaps Akame. "Never say that again...Death isn't the only thing that ends something. I had enough of people dying...why can't you see it that you are living in the past?" Tears begin to flow through his face. "Just stop it already!"

Akame then gasps. Her tattoos begins to disappear, her eyes turn back to normal. She then collapses to her knees. "...I...can't...I can't believe I lost myself..." She begins to weep silently. She tightly wraps her arms together, hugging herself. "...forgiveme...forgive me..."

Jaune's serious face then turns to sympathy. He kneels down to slowly embrace his friend. "I'm the one who's sorry. I never realized how much you were suffering. But now, you won't be alone. You have me now. You have Ren, and Nora. I promise that you won't lose another friend." He grips Akame tightly. "But promise me to survive! Then I will keep mines, okay?"

Akame's eyes are as wide as they could be. She looks up, unresponsive. Until she lets out a loud cry. She tightly embrace him back. Two people who lost something important to them, they feel a mutual feeling of sadness and despair. They let out their emotions together.

Minato gets up and relaxes, knowing that she just stopped her crazy mode. He then throws a sharp metal piece he found that he originally attends to stab Akame with. She must of found that out, but if wasn't for Jaune, she would have fall straight towards the blade, killing her. In a way, Jaune saved her life.

Mira runs in. "Minato!" She rushes in to hug him. She begins to choke him with her abnormal strength. "I'm glad your alright! I thought I lost you!"

Minato tries to shake loss. "AGH! Mira! Can't breath!"

"Oh!" Mira lets go, and blushes. "I'm sorry..."

Minato breathed heavily, but eventually calmed down. He walks up to her and pats her head. "I'm glad your fine..." Mira gasped, then warmly smiles.

Ruby and Lwai rushes in the area. "Are you guys alright?!"

Jaune notices her. "Ruby!"

Mira also notices her and the future king. "Prince Lwai!"

Jaune then hugs Ruby. "I'm glad your alright!"

Ruby nods. "Yeah...J-Joh-Johnathon? Jo-en-es?"

Jaune then slumps. "Its Jaune."

"Jaune! Obviously! hehehe...yeah..." Ruby nervously said.

Lwai then looks at Akame who is still on her knees. "Has she stopped?"

Jaune nods to Lwai. "Yeah. She calmed down. Look, I'm sorry if she hurt you guys."

Minato crossed his arms. "As long as she stays away from me and Mira, then we're cool."

Akame looks down in shame. "...I'm sorry..."

Jaune helps Akame up. "Don't mind him. We're all on the same side."

Then a couple of robots fly in. With Prince Salva standing in one of them. He smiles seeing everyone alright. He descends to the highway and walks up to Minato. "So you must be Minato Arisato, The Wild Card."

Minato suspiciously says, "That's me."

Salva brings out his hand, attending to shake his hand. "I would like to thank you for helping my dear little brother."

Minato now feels like an asshole yet again. He could see and hear the sincerity of his words. Plus the more he thinks about it, Salva did look very concerned for his little brother. He just didn't want to believe that considering that he is an authority figure like the D.A.B. "Uh...Don't thank me." He points to Ruby. "She was the one who really helped him."

Salva walks up the nervous Ruby. "You were with that mystery man in the hood. Who are you?"

Ruby cleared her throat. "My name is Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose...your name is as sweet as you my fair lady." Salva says with sincerity. "I thank you for taking care of my little brother Lwai." He kisses her hand.

Ruby then blushes. "Hehehe...thanks...I guess..."

Mira then tugs Minato's jacket. "Minato! I forgot to mention something! I saw something while I was going down the drain!"

"What is it?"

"A large light was shining through the distance."

Minato's eyes widen. "You don't think that's..."

Mira nods. "It must be." Mira reminds everyone about the light as they all follow her towards that light. Everyone stares at the beaming star-like light.

Salva looks deep into the light. The light becomes more visible. "...let us settle this...once and for all."

Above the hills, two people watches everyone unite to see what could possibly be their end of their journey. Emerald and Mercury scoffed. "They got here already?"

Mercury smirks. "This oughta be fun."

Cinder walks in. "Indeed. The real fun begins now..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Nightmare's Reincarnated

**Hey guys. Looks like we are almost reaching the end. But first, some unfinished business. Also, be sure to try out Dimension W in Blu-Ray now! Yep, its released! Check it out! Also a shout out to** **animedevilluvzyuri, because I did a scene that was a little similar to one on of his/her stories. If you read Akame Ga Kill: New Beginning, you'll know what I mean. I tried to talk to the person about it, but so far no response. If you don't want me to copy your work like this, then sorry, I'll remove it. If you don't mind then thanks, no hard feelings. Hope you understand.** **Now unto the show!**

Everyone in this journey gathers around to see the coil that they heard would grant them a promised future. Divided before, now united to see this journey to the end. Out of everybody in the group, Minato could feel that the end is near. His past, will reveal itself. But there was one thing he just realized. He turns to Ruby. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hm?"

"I don't think I told you this."

Ruby tilts her head. "Huh? What is it?"

"I lost my memories too. Both of us want the same thing."

Ruby thinks about it for a second. "Your right."

"I also notice that Akame has problems on her end. We all belong in different worlds that just so happen to meet in this one." Minato looks up to see the cloudy yet familiar sky. "I wonder if we are all called up here for some purpose because we share something similar back at our worlds..." Ruby couldn't find out how to respond to that. All she can do is turn back to the light. As they look closely, they then notice that the light is surrounded by a glass like bubble and a plating that says '61 Adrastea.'

Akame looks in awe. "What is this light?"

Jaune also couldn't help but admire the light before him. "I don't know. But its...pretty...to say the least..."

Salva looks up to see the Isla Robots flying over the light. "How is it Lwai?"

"No reaction from the robots. The Dimension W here is stable. We can do this Salva."

Salva hears his brothers words well. He knows what must be done. "We will go inside." This causes everyone to turn to him. "Immediately after Dr. Shido Yurizaki demonstrated the possibilities for the Genesis, he sealed off any remnants of it. There is no doubt that the Phantom Coil is in there." Minato is now even more focused than he was before.

Mira then asks, "Genesis?"

Salva answers Mira's questioning tone. "Its the coil that can make anything out of nothing. I need that coil for Lwai's sake and to continue the royal bloodline."

Mira then thinks about it. Her father would create such a thing. "I don't recall my Father ever making it."

"Of course you don't. The Genesis is the most classified coil ever made. As long as your using an official coil, it is a word that is deleted if observed. I can only talk about it now because we are away from the tower's control. But I recommend not to tell this to anyone back home."

Minato then notices something coming. Falling energy blasts. "Hit the deck!" Everyone jumps out of the way. Minato grabbed Mira and they both fell over. Then he see's a tornado of the same energy blasts heading their way. Everyone scatters as they duck for cover. Lwai dashes in to protect Salva and Lasithi. Ruby, Jaune and Akame rolled over to a cliff side, trying to see the source of the raining blasts. Jaune recognizes the blasts though. "It's him! Then that means..."

Once the blasting stops, a smug and cocky voice echoes through the area. "Ha! By all means, tell it to all of your friends! I know I am." Mercury Black reveals himself up top on a nearby hill.

Ruby gasps. "Those are the guys Ellie talked about!"

Minato also recognizes him. "I thought Albert had him arrested."

Emerald walks in next to Mercury. "Looks like you all came here for nothing."

Mira then feels something strange. "Minato, I feel an unusual power signature in this area."

Jaune then jumps out of the his hiding spot and yells out, "Where is she?! You guys are here! That means SHE must be here too!"

Mercury laughs. "Ha! You want to see her so badly?"

Then the sky turns dark. Everyone looks up to see the clouds become grim dark. Everyone then turns their attention to a high hill on the horizon. A woman with black long hair, a red dress, and her serpent like eyes, flaring up fire. "Missed me children?" Cinder Fall reveals herself.

Everyone merely look at some strange looking woman. The only people who knows her is Minato and Jaune. Minato gives her a glare that he only gives to his enemies. Jaune is feeling nothing but anger. She was the one. She was the one who killed Pyrrha. After hearing the news, there was only one thing that was on his mind. Make her pay somehow.

Cinder smirks as she shows off her power. The power of the Fall Maiden. The power to control the elements and weather. "It is such a shame that you all came here for great riches, or to find redemption of your past. In the end, you will only end up nothing but...dust."

Jaune snaps. "CINDER!"

Ruby see's Jaune's rage filled shout. She looks at the person they named Cinder. "That's Cinder?..." Then a flash comes to her head again. She could slightly remember talking to her on a hallway.

Salva stands firm. "I don't know who you are, but you will not get away for this. I am the Wind of Africa! Prince Salva! I will not be intimidated by cheap tricks!"

Cinder stands amused. "Oh? So your the Wind of Africa?" She then raises her hand up wind blows him away. He was about to fall over a ledge but Lwai was there in one of the Isla robots to catch him.

Mira looks in fear. "Her energy signatures is strange! How come she can control the weather and yet hold no coils?!"

Cinder chuckles. "This is my birthright. The power to make my enemies tremble beneath my feet. I would love to play with you all, but I thought that I won't dirty my hands with you children. So I will leave this to them."

Then claws rise up from the ground. The same robots that attacked Jaune and Akame in the beginning. But now they are a mass production of them, among other robots. They hop out of the snow and begin attacking everyone but the Chaos Syndicate. Minato among Akame defend themselves while Lwai protects Salva. He uses one of the smaller robots as a shield. "I'll hold them off! You go inside!"

"I'm counting on you Loo!" Salva has taken some inspiration to Ruby it seems. He turns to Minato. "We need to move!"

Mercury and Emerald then jump in and blocks their way. "Like we would allow you to barge in our new territory!"

They stop on their tracks. "Tch!" Minato knows very well to not underestimate the grey one.

Akame then looks around. "Where's Jaune?"

Mira then also realizes someone is missing. "Now that I think about it, I couldn't find Ruby either!"

Cinder sits on a rock, spectating the carnage. "Hm...Some of them will be left behind to hold off the robots. Once they are alone..." She flares up her hand. "I grow tired of these heroic sacrifices."

Then from out of no where, Juane jumps in to stab Cinder, but she dodges. ""GAH!"

Cinder finds this sudden attack amusing. "Heh...I already forgotten about you. I see you got word about your friend." Jaune tries to swing a random sharp led pipe. "I killed her didn't I?" Then she uses her flaming hand to grab the blade and make it melt. "If you were her true friend, you would have prevented her from dying in vain!"

"SHUT UP!" Jaune then blindly begins to punching her. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Cinder just takes the punches until she grabs his fist. "Alright. I'm done giving you your fun. Now its my turn." She begins burning his hand. He screams in agony and he falls over. Cinder walks over and steps on his burnt hand. He screams even more. She smirks. "Your friend had it easy when I finished her off. Then again, you weren't the one everyone depended on. Her fall was everyone's fall. You probably can't comprehend the loss and burden she had to go through until her life was finally over."

Jaune tries to get up, after Cinder finally lets go of him. "She's...stronger than you...because she didn't need...those stupid powers to be...who she is..."

Cinder chuckles. "Well then. Tell me, who is alive, and who is dead? Hm? Must I keep on reminding you the reality of it? Pyrrha Nikos is dead. The one who left her to die was you." She then kicks Jaune in the stomach. "On your knees. Your going to meet her soon." Then someone fell from the sky and attempted to slash at Cinder. "What?!" Cinder feels her aura drain fast after feeling the force of the fast attack.

She jumps back. She see's a person with a black hood and a scythe. "Leave my friend alone!"

Cinder flinched once she hears that voice. "Its you." Cinder grits her teeth.

Ruby reveals herself, angry at this person for hurting Jaune. "I don't know why you are doing this, but you won't be hurting him again!"

Cinder then raises her brow. "Huh? You look a bit calm after our last encounter...after what I did to your other friend."

"What? Our last...encounter?"

Cinder then realizes it. "Don't tell me...you forgot...You forgot the pain you did to me. If it wasn't for my new partner, I would be a pathetic wreak...I could still feel your weapon cutting through my body...You would actually forget that...hehehehe..." Cinder then grows furious. This leaves Ruby frightened. "But I know I won't forget killing you slowly and painfully!"

Minato and Akame teams up to fight Mercury and Emerald. "You know, I'm still not feeling comfortable being with you, let alone teaming with you."

"You can judge me all you want later. But now we need to get through them!"

Mercury goes straight after Minato while Akame attacks Emerald. They go blade to blade while Lwai is still taking care of the robots. "Dance for me!"

Minato angrily parries his next attack. "I know your moves now. Don't think I'm going to go down this time!"

Akame jumps up and kicks Emerald hard. She slips out and hides through the debris. Akame walks around to find her target.

"Akame!" She turns to see Jaune fine.

"Jaune?" Akame couldn't believe that he was alright. But something about him was off. "Where have you been?"

"I was going off to fight Cinder. But I came back to ask you to help me."

Akame raises her brow. "Is that so. You look calmer then before."

"Yeah. Well you know. Keep a cool mind in battle and that sort of thing." Akame then attacks Jaune. They clash blades. Jaune's body morphed back to Emeralds body. "How did you know it was me?!"

"Many people would usually fall for you trick. But I have been trained to make sure I don't get easily tricked. It was a nice attempt though. I would have fallen for it if I haven't saw Jaune's state earlier." Then a robot found Akame and starts attacking. "Huh?!"

Emerald jumps away from Akame and closer to the robot. "Maybe so, but you're outnumbered." The robot then uses its tentacle-like arm to smack Akame out of the way.

Akame gets sent to a rocky wall. She tries to get up, but the robot overshadows her. The robot gets ready to mash Akame with its spiky hand. As much as she has full confidence on her abilities, she knows she can't do this alone. Not only she can't defeat them alone, but her friend is in danger. She can't handle another death in her subconscious. She needs help. Then something glows in her pocket. "Huh?"

The robot then stops. "Huh? Why did it stopped? Huh?!" Akame brings out the Numbered Coil she stole from Najenda and drops it. Its light begins to shine bright. It shoots out a laser to the wall Akame hit and lets out a portal. "It can't be..."

Emerald couldn't believe what she is seeing. "What is...going on?! What did you d-" Before she could finish her sentence, she gets hit by a hammer in the stomach and gets sent flying.

Akame see's this amazing hit and turns to see the batter. "And she's good!" A certain cheerful ginger proclaims.

"Excellent hit Nora." Akame then see's Najenda walk through the portal along with Ren.

"Boss! Your here?!"

Najenda then turns to Akame. "You have no idea what kind for trouble your in for running away like that."

Akame then looks down shamefully. "...I know..."

"But..." Akame then looks back up to her leader. "...right now we're in a mission. It will have to be discussed later." She raises her robotic arm. "Men! Come forth!" Then an army of men in armor shows up with guns and metal backpacks. "Attack!"

Her army then moves out and starts attacking the robots. The shields block the blasts. But then one of the robots finds itself tied up by string. The soldiers then begins riding around the robot with the metal treads coming from their guns and they trap the robot and make it . More soldiers begin the assault as they take down each robots, by passing their defenses. Akame looks in awe as she see's these men who she fought in the past is now helping her. Most of the Empire's soldiers and the soldiers of the Revolutionary Army going together and defeating an enemy beyond their tech. Ren then walks up to Akame and extends his hand. "Its a good thing we told them about how that machine works and doesn't work. I had a feeling we'd meet them again here."

Akame grabs Ren's hand and he helps her up. "Thank goodness you came!"

Nora walks in. "Awe! It was nothing! You are our friend remember?"

Akame smiles. Then she remembers something important. "Jaune! I have to go and find him!" Akame runs to the hills.

"Akame!" Ren yells out. "Give this to Jaune!" He throws a sword and shield to her. Akame grabs them. She smiles and nods as she dashes towards battle.

Mira then notices the cavalry had just arrived. "Huh? Minato! Some soldiers showed up!"

Minato clashes with Mercury again. "Great! Did the D.A.B. showed up?!" He said with irritation.

"I don't know. But whatever they are, they are dispatching the machines!"

Minato and Mercury takes notice of this. "Huh?" "What?" Minato takes this opportunity to kick Mercury out of the way. He tries to check out what Mira meant. He see's the soldiers helping Lwai fighting the robots. "This is weird. Where did they come from?"

Mira then see's the source. The portal. "Someone opened up a gate! Someone must be trying to get here! But in order for them to do that, both people who are carrying coils must be thinking about the same thing. They must come from another dimension like Ruby and Akame!"

Minato rubs his head. "This is getting a little too crazy for me."

Then Mercury jumps in. "DIE!" He raises his legs and readies an axe kick to hit Mira. But then something shoots one of his legs off. "GAAAAH!"

"Huh?" Minato and Mira see's Mercury's melted metal feet and they look up to see the source. "Salva's sniper!"

Mine concentrates on the robots as she shoots the defenses out of the robots, giving Lwai and the soldiers a chance to dispose many more of the robots. "This just got crazy! But I won't let the Prince get harmed. This little sneak attack won't stop me!" She sets her eyes on Cinder, the one who orchestrated this ambush from the start. She already hates her with her smug look. But Salva told her to focus on the robots, and focus on Cinder once she is outnumbered. She see's Ruby dodging Cinder's attacks. After being good friends with Lwai, she couldn't help but want to help her. But Lwai himself is going to need help. She gives him covering fire.

Emerald finds herself in a middle of a white forest. One of the forest facilities on the island. "Damn that freak...I'll have to kill her first..." Just when she started walking, she felt something pulling her. "Huh?!" Her arm feels immobile, she couldn't move it. Then her legs. "What the?!" She feels something is wrapping all around her.

"You fell for it. My little spider web. Like catching the next meal don't you think?" Lubbock walks in, with his Cross Tails wrapping its metal strings around the green illusionist. She struggles, but that only results in giving her cuts all over her. "Don't bother. Not even a chainsaw would cut these open. Your finished."

Ruby dodges Cinder's arrows. Her sudden speed increase had surprised Cinder at first. But she won't let that stop her for having her revenge. She then materializes a bow and then a burning arrow. She aims at the sky and lets go. The arrow goes to the sky and then once gravity finally catches up to the lone arrow, it then separates into many arrows, raining down on the Hooded Heroine. "Ah!" She then see's the still hurt Jaune. She grabs him and they both jump out of the hill and finds cover as the arrows rain down hell. Ruby gets close to Jaune, making sure he is okay. "Are you alright?!"

Jaune groans in pain. "No. I knew I stood no chance, and yet I still want to kill her..."

"She's that bad huh?" Ruby still feels guilt on forgetting everything she knew about Jaune and other friends she forgot.

"She hurt a lot of our friends..." Jaune then looks down. "To be honest...I feel like I should have been the one who lost my memories. But if I did, I'd forget about her...and that's the last thing I wanted...but...its just too painful to remember..." Jaune begins to cry.

Ruby then feels overwhelming sadness. "..." The idea of dishonoring your friends by forgetting them is horrible. But she can't help it. Its not her fault that this happened to her...and yet...

Cinder flies through the hills. Ready to kill the where they are hiding. But then, something jumps in. "Hm?"

It's Akame, attempting to slash her. "Eliminate!"

Cinder then looks at Akame amused. She dodges Akame's attack. "Oh. You are an interesting one. I could tell your not from this world. You came from somewhere completely different. I could recognize those eyes anywhere. Eyes of a killer." Akame angrily glares at Cinder as she continues her assault. As she dodges Akame's attacks, she changes her bow to two swords as the two female killers go blade to blade.

Akame could feel it in Cinder that she is just as bad as Esdeath when it comes to loving conflict in a fight. Her sadistic grin and arrogant confidence. She'd be a spitting image if she wasn't for using fire instead of ice. She almost hits Cinder, but she flies off in time. She then shoots fire balls. Akame jumps hill to hill to dodge them. One of the hills has Jaune and Ruby. They see Akame fighting Cinder.

"Akame?!"

Akame see's her friend. "Jaune! Here!" Akame then throws the sword and shield she had wrapped up on her back. Jaune catches them and feels mentally empowered. He feels like he could take on Cinder now.

Ruby still has her doubts. "Jaune?"

"Go!"

"Huh?!"

Jaune turns to Ruby. "I'm not totally sure you can beat Cinder to be honest. But if you have your memories, then...maybe you stand a chance. If what Loser said is true, then you need to go to them. Find your memories. Only with the memory of Pyrrha and the others can give you the will to stop Cinder. You can do this. WE can do this!"

Ruby still has her doubts, but what choice does she has. If memories is this powerful, then its worth a shot. Its not like she did great against Cinder in her current state anyways. She nods. "Alright!" She runs off.

Akame notices it. "Hey!" Ruby stops. "You'll need this!" Akame throws the Numbered Coil she stole from Najenda to Ruby. "Just a feeling." Then she clashes blades with Cinder.

Ruby catches it. She recognizes it as a Numbered Coil. "How did you?!"

Jaune jumps in and tries to attack Cinder while she is focused on Akame. "Go! Run! Get your memories! Remember your not alone in this!"

Ruby nods as she runs off. Cinder notices. "I won't let you!" She flies, only for Akame and Jaune grabs both her legs and slams her down the hard ground.

Back with Minato he looks at the Adrastea. "You said we need to go there. Lets go in there!" Salva stands with him. Until he could feel Mercury creeping up behind him.

"Prince Salva!" Lasithi attacks Mercury, but he turns around and kicks her in the stomach with his only good leg. "Huk!"

Lwai overhears what happened. "Lasithi no!"

Mercury chuckles. He turns around to see Salva pointing at Mercury with his green and red rings. "Huh? What are you gonna do? Ring me to death?" Salva gives him a deathly glare. Then the rings electrocutes Mercury. "BZZZZGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mercury falls down, burnt.

Salva then fixes his suit. "Some dogs doesn't know their place." He turns his attention to Lasithi. "I suggest you stay here."

"But who will protect you my prince?"

Then someone jumps in. "I'll take care of him! Trust me!" Ruby declared. Lasithi hesitates, but she is in no shape to truly help him now. So she leaves the rest to Ruby Rose as she nods.

Cinder begins to struggle as both the combine union of Akame and Juane is now proving troublesome. She then uses wind to push Akame and Jaune out of the way as she see's Ruby getting away to Adrastea. "Tch!" She readies an arrow to kill her on the spot. But Jaune throws his shield and hits Cinder on her face, making her miss.

Minato gets ready to follow, but stops once he realizes he is missing something or someone. "Mira!" He searches for her during the carnage of soldiers and robots and see's her using one of the deactivated robots weapons to assist Ren, Nora, and Lwai. "Mira get over here! Its important!"

"Minato?! But what about them?! I feel I can be more useful here!"

Ren jumps in. "Don't worry about us!"

Nora jumps in as well. "Yeah! We got this! Go to your boyfriend!"

Mira's tail then disconnects. "Okay...wait what do you mean boyf-"

"Come on." Minato said silently as he grabs her collar shirt and rushes back to Salva and Ruby.

Akame and Jaune gets ready to attack at once, but Cinder flies up in time and stops once she gets a better view on the battlefield. "Mercury! Emerald!" She couldn't find Emerald and she see's Mercury on the ground, defeated. "Tch...useless idiots!" She flies to where Ruby and the others are.

But an Isla robot headbutts her while she was going full speed. "Leave my friends alone!" Lwai inside the robot then grabs Cinder's face and slams her down, then drags her on the ground, scrapping her entire body on the hard ground, then scoops her up and throws her up a hill hard. Lwai dashes in for another attack. Cinder has enough of this and blasts the robot. The energy shield blocks the heavy fire wave. Cinder continues to blast away the small mech until the shields break. Then begins slashing away and kicks Lwai to another hill. She uses the blistering wind to freeze the robot. She charges all her fire on her hands. Planning to blow up the the next heir of Africa.

Akame shows up in time and kicks Cinder on her back, making her fire at a mountain, blowing it up completely. "No more death!"

Cinder chuckles. "Sorry to disappoint you then." She shots a fireball. Akame dodges and finally hits Cinder with her sword on her chest.

"Its over..."

"Gah! What do you me-AUGH!" Cinder could feel poison circulating in her veins. "Poison?!...you..."

Akame stands victorious. "Your done."

Cinder could feel death crawling all over her body. But then...she smiles. "You honestly think I will die this easily?" She then charges up fire all over her body. She yells in pain as she engulfs herself in fire. Akame couldn't believe what she is seeing. Then a large flare obstructs Akame's vision.

Once the dust has settled, Akame looks in fear. "It...can't be..."

Cinder breaths in and out. "Well...I'm still alive..."

Akame is in shock of this development. "That's impossible...No one survives Murasame's poison..."

"Well...I'm used to destroying dreams..." Cinder then shoots Akame with a fire ball, sending her down to the ground hard. "Well then...lets recap. How many people have you killed? It must feel good that you finally reach an end of your bloody life. And leave the killing to someone who can handle it." She brings out her bow and arrow and gets ready to execute Akame while she gets on her knees. Akame could feel her body in pain all over. She couldn't move without feeling blistering pain. She hears what Cinder says, and the only thing she can do is close her eyes and wait for her sweet release of her bloody life.

Jaune is still shaken from the intense fight. But then he see's Akame on her knees, all burnt and Cinder readying her bow and arrow to strike Akame's heart, point blank. "AKAME!" He runs as fast as he can to save her.

Cinder see's this and smiles. Knowing that he hasn't seen her kill a loved one with his own eyes. This time he will. But then once she locks onto her heart. Something shoots her bow, shattering it. "Ack! What?!"

Akame opens her eyes and see's that she is still alive. She looks to see a sniper from afar. Her eyes widen to see who it is. "...M-Mine?!"

Najenda hears Akame as she see's Mine there. She is shocked. "It can't be..."

Lwai shakes his machine off as he shatters the icy glaze. He and the other doubles riding other robots surrounded the gazed Cinder. "Mine! Hit her with everything we got!"

"Got it! Everyone! Give that hag everything we have!" With that, all the robots starts shooting with machine guns and hidden rockets. Mine's Pumpkin also starts shooting Cinder as she tries to block all the heavy fire, but it becomes too much, even for her. Things get worse when the soldiers not taking care of the robots, brings out rocket launchers and begins to shoot Cinder.

Salva leads the way as he jumps towards Adrastea. Ruby follows suit. Minato and Mira gets ready to leap. Cinder notices this while she was being shot. "No!" She charges a fire ball and throw it.

Mine see's this. "Guys! Look out!"

The fireball barely hits Mira's tail. But she still felt somewhat heat from her tail. "AH! MY TAIL!" Minato lands while Mira falls on her face.

"Come on!" Minato grabs her hand as he drags Mira into the light that Salva and Ruby went into. Cinder was too late. She scowls as she flies up out of firing range. She charges her flames. But then finds out she ran out of energy. With anger in her eyes she has little choice but retreat.

Everyone sighs in relief. Especially Jaune. He runs to where Akame is. "Akame! Are you alright?" He helps her up. But touching her causes her to wince in pain.

"I'm...okay..." Akame trying her best to stand up.

Everyone gathers around, after the last of the robots were taken care of. Lubbock brings in Emerald, still tied up. "One tied up goon." He said proudly.

Mine walks in. "Pfft! I was able to shoot one of their legs off."

Lubbock then freaks out. "What, really?! That's a bit brutal!"

"That guy has robot legs though." Ren adds in.

"Oh..." Lubbock felt slightly less creeped out by Mine's claim.

Najenda walks up to an injured Akame. "Can you stand?"

Akame nods. "Yes...I'm sorry I left..."

Najenda then brings out a cigarette and smokes it. "Don't worry. You'll worry about your punishment once this is all set and done. So don't die on me, okay?" Akame looked sad, but smiles, knowing that her boss still cares for her. She nods. Najenda then walks to where the others are. "Right now we need to secure this area just in case they decide to attack again.

Nora then begins to worry. "But what about those guys that went into that light thingy?"

Jaune walks up to her. "Don't worry. I'm sure Ruby will be alright."

"Wait, Ruby was here?!" Nora had no idea one of her companions were among them. Jaune just stares at the Adrastea. Secretly preying for his friends safety.

Mine uses a napkin to fan her overheated Pumpkin. "So who were those guys anyways?"

Ren fills her in, pointing at the defeated Mercury and Emerald. "Those guys are a part of the Chaos Syndicate. They infiltrated our academy and caused an inva-"

Mine interrupts them. "Wait, wait hold on. Did you allow those guys to join your ranks?! Those guys. These obvious bad guys...and you ranked them..."

"We never knew they would work for evil!"

"Okay. I'll give you the benefit of doubt and ask you a question. Did they kill anyone or cause a crime before they attended the school?" Ren stayed silent. "Did they even change their names?" More silence. Jaune gets even more angrier thinking that the more he thinks about it, the more obvious it was. "Oh my god..." Mine face palms. "Only idiots would believe those criminals and that old hag wouldn't be up to no good."

 **Inside...**

Ruby sneezes miraculously. "God bless you Ruby Rose." Salva remembering his gentlemen skills.

Minato and Mira are side by side, walking down the stairs. "If your Father really had some sort of involvement of that ultimate coil, then I feel you of all people should see it for yourself."

"Is that why you asked me to join you?"

"The word Genesis has been deleted in all of your files. That and your father said something about 'Following the coils.' Plus the fact that this island is outside New Telsa's control, so your father must have wanted you to come here. At least that's my guess." Minato stated this theory to Mira. She nods, knowing that this must be the case. All four of them then stop when they see a large door. "We made it." The door then suddenly opens. Everyone but Minato gets shocked when they see someone was behind the door. "And yet after all of this time, I still believed you'd be here...Loser."

Loser and Elizabeth stand before the four. "Minato Arisato. So you came."

"I know everything now. The accident, whose responsible, and I even know some stuff I shouldn't." Minato steps in front of the three.

"So you have. For those who are wondering though...the accident happened because the transporter went out of control. The ones operating it at the time was Haruka Seameyer and my wife Sophia."

Salva then realizes something. "Just as I suspected! Your Julian Tyler aren't you? The world thought you died."

"It is true that I was here on this island. But fate allowed me to live another day." Loser looks up "Look above you."

Everyone does so and see's an even larger sphere but with a purple core this time. It's large enough to cover the whole ceiling of this large room they are in. Mira recognizes this. "A space time distortion...?"

"That's right...the cause of all of this madness that plagues all of our worlds. It started when the the transporter managed to create a gateway. On that day, the transporter managed to teleport the entire Adrastea and everything around it, depleting all traces of Dimension W energy around the area, dropping this island into the void.

"But didn't the transporter disappear into the void as well?" Salva asked.

"The transporter itself wasn't transported."

"But something came out of the void. That I know for sure. It was the Genesis wasn't it?" Salva asked but Loser stays quiet.

Minato then brings out his sword, annoyed. "I'm getting really tired of your cryptic bullshit! Just tell us the whole truth!"

Loser clenches his clawed fists. "Very well. Hood, or should I call you Ruby Rose? You have the last Numbered Coil I need. Give it to me." Ruby then gets nervous. She doesn't know if she should do it. But ultimately complies. She throws the Coil to Loser as he grabs it. He puts it on his right hand as he then feels energy returning to him. But it also stings him. He begins to flare up energy. "Now then! You want the truth? You can be witnesses of this sacred truth!" He points his hands on everyone. They get ready for an attack, but a bright light hits them.

Mira opens her eyes to see lights and many different colors surrounding her. "Wh-What is this?!" Then everything turns into a classroom filled with scientists. "Is this..."

Minato nods. "That's right. We're going through his memories..."

A blonde woman is teaching a class. "As you can see, Dimension W energy equals possibility times mass times the speed of light squared. In our universe, anything with possibility can be called the Dimension W energy in this universe." As the teacher continues her class, a man with blonde hair looks in admiration. After class was over, the lady walks out.

"That was a wonderful lecture Sophia."

"Ah, Julian."

As they were about to talk, someone else walks in. "It has been awhile Sophia."

"Dr. Shido Yurizaki?" Sophia shakes his hand. "It's an honor to meet you again!"

"Its Father!" Mira recognizes her father's younger and more healthier form.

"I heard a big discovery was made at Adrastea. I had to see for myself." Shido Yurizaki then remembers something. "Oh. Where are my manners? I would like to introduce you to my pupil." This pupil shows up. The sight of him made Minato cringe. "This is Haruka Seameyer. My most promising student." He looks nervous around the other scientists. He was a shy individual. "I taught him everything I know."

"M-My name is Haruka Seameyer...its nice to meet you."

Julian smiles. "Its nice to meet you too." He shakes Haruka's hand. All three of them conduct experiments to test the power of Dimension W. They tested it on a live mouse, a dead mouse, and a toy one. After the test, the live one was nothing but mush, while the other two was unharmed. They conclude that anything with possibility gets affected by the waves while anything without a possibility is not. But Dr. Yurizaki believed that if they discover how they can work past the waves without killing anyone, they could discover the meaning of life itself. This inspired the scientists to make a coil that can allow them to survive the waves, and perhaps even go beyond their universe.

Salva knew about what they were inferring to. "Genesis..."

In order for them to construct such a coil, they needed five coils. Haruka was the one who was the most devoted out of all the workers. But then one day..."Hey! What are you doing?!" Guards were entering Haruka's room, taking everything away, while other guards restrain him. "That's my laboratory! You can't just do this!"

One of the staff members of the facility walks in. "The development of Genesis has been judged to be too dangerous. We will confiscate everything related to this research."

"No you can't!"

"I'm sorry Haruka..." Haruka looks to see Shido Yurizaki looking down in shame. "I gave them my approval for this...

"But why...You wanted to complete it didn't you?!"

Shido then turns his back on his pupil. "I'm sorry..."

Haruka couldn't believe what he saw and heard. But then...he smiles. "You completed it didn't you..." His smile gets bigger. It was in that moment, that a man's curiosity turns into madness.

 **In Africa...**

Haruka disappeared afterwards. His hatred for the people that prevented his work has grew. He started his own crusade that would cause panic over the world. His crusade starts at Africa, where Prince Salva has been put in charge of his nation under civil war. He calls upon the Beasts of Grendel to help out. Albert picks up a photo. "Hey Mabuchi!" He gives the photo to a fellow soldier. "This is important you right?"

The man grabs it. "Thanks..."

They proceed with the mission and they were successful on evacuating the tower and captured the leaders of the coup. Albert along with his commander see's the celebration going on in the tower building. "If we can hear the cheers from up here, then imagine how loud it must be down there." The commander looks behind them to see a man dead with a bullet on his head and a phone lunged on his mouth. "We almost lost the tower though..." He grabs the phone to see a recording on stand-by. The Beasts of Grendel gathers around to check who orchestrated everything. The computer whiz, Doug activates one of the camera's to see who killed the head of the tower.

The video plays, as Haruka reveals himself. "Greetings fossils of the old world. Let me give a little math question. Mass times the speed of light squared, times possibility."

Then the phone turns red. The commander notices and shouts out, "Men! Get out of the room!" They jump out of the room and a red explosion can be heard through out the building. The commander checks the room, only to see a collection of bodies sticking out on each other.

Haruka brings out the same phone that just exploded. "As you can see, this is my declaration of war." He then puts the phone on the dead corpse that would blow up seconds ago. After Salva accidentally shots on his brother, Haruka see's the event go down. He smiles in satisfaction. Ruby see's him on a hood, seeing him smirk. She could feel anger inside. He constructed the civil war in Africa. He made Salva almost kill his own brother. Because of him, Lwai was in a critical condition. Because of Seameyer...

"Haruka Seameyer..." Claire Skyheart is in a meeting with the other boards of New Telsa. "He's the center of the confusion recently. This man knows everything about coils, and must be captured immediately."

Back at the facility, a scientist watches the meeting going on the TV. "Hm...Hey Julian! Didn't you knew Seameyer back then?"

"Hm. I have no interest in these politics. Besides he ruined his own life. A scientists job is not to create confusion to the world." Julian leaves the room as he walks up the hallway. He see's Sophia walking with a friend of hers. He tries to catch up to him, until...

"Well that was a bit cold, don't you think?..." Julian recognizes the voice.

He turns to see the man he used to knew as a friend. "...Seameyer..." Haruka hacked all the robots and traps the scientists in a glass room. Julian tries to get out, but the glass is too strong for him. "Let us out Seameyer!"

Haruka stands in front of Julian with the glass door in between them. "Oh I attend to do so. As long as you join us with my project. All the others agreed." The other scientists is behind Haruka. "As you can see, these scientists before you has come to a consensus. Not just from Adrastea, but the whole world."

"What do you mean by that?!"

Haruka then turns serious. "The situation regarding Dr. Yurizaki. The executives are underestimating science. Dr. Yurizaki has invented the coils we know today. But as of now, the higher ups are taking his freedom of research away. They only care about maintaining the status quo, and shackle us in the process. We haven't been able contact the good doctor yet. But we may never will unless we do this."

Sophia is scared of this situation. "Julian, what do we do?"

Julian thinks about this. He doesn't want to be apart of any revolt. But it seems he has no choice. "...what do you want me to do..."

Haruka then smiles. "I'm so glad you asked..." Time fast forwards as everyone finds themselves in a room filled with pods.

They see that people are in the pods. "Seameyer! What are you doing?! Aren't you going to use the transporter to get Dr. Yurizaki's documents back?!"

Haruka then turns to him with a large smile. Sophia is on her knees crying as her hands are taped on the controls. Elizabeth recognizes Sophia. "Mama..."

Haruka then reveals a glowing gold coil in his hand. "Well to tell you the truth, I already completed the theory a long time ago. I don't need that traitor Yurizaki anymore. I just need to verify it and do the finishing touches. I just putted on an act to get you all here. My little test to complete the ultimate coil!"

Mira looks at the golden coil. "That's the-!"

Minato finishes. "The Genesis..."

Haruka then elevates the platform he and Sophia is on. "If one life could get through the gate, then that means Genesis is complete. Now how many lives does it take to complete the greatest power in existence?"

Sophia is crying uncontrollably. "...no...your...pure evil..."

Haruka then grabs her head. "I suggest you watch your mouth, unless you want to see your husband hurt."

Two robots are carrying Julian in his arms. "...Don't listen to him Sophia! He's insane!" Then one of the robots bends and snaps his arms. "GAAAAAAGH!"

Haruka gets annoyed by Julian's defiance. "Why don't you just shut up Julian." Haruka then makes Sophia press a button. "Now to the first one." One of them, who was Haruka's biggest supporter, vanishes in a white flash, with the pod damaged. Julian gasps. The blue sphere then appears, and blood, organs, and mush of the scientist drops on the floor. "Well...that didn't work..." He was disappointed. But then smiles. "Lets move to the next one."

Then another person gets transported. Only with the same results. Death. More and more blood fill the ground. Haurka merely keeps on saying, "Next" with each death. Mira covers her mouth, traumatized. "So cruel..."

Minato is cringing at the sight of life carelessly thrown away, one by one. "That damn bastard...just how many..."

Ruby is shocked to see this many deaths in one room, and one man did all of this. "...no..."

Then some men in armor shows up. One of them looks familiar to Mira. "Huh?...Who is this?" Then the flashback ends, as everyone is back in present day. The large sphere above them then turns blue as a device falls from it and lands in front of everyone's view.

The device then turns on a hologram. "Now this is more like it! The best seat in the house." Everyone is surprised to see what they are seeing. "Hey ladies and Gents. Its me! The star of the show." Haruka is seen sitting at a royal chair and with a robot arm.

Minato steps in. "Where the hell are you Seameyer?!"

"Oh I wish I can show up. But see there's a little problem with that."

Loser stays calm unlike Minato. "Just where are you?"

Haruka turns to Loser. "Oh...I barely recognized you. But how can I not recognize your voice, Julian...Long time no see pal!"

"Answer me!"

"...Well if you must know. I'm in Adrastea. Well at least the larger fragment of it. The one that vanished during that incident. I also lost my arm along the way."

"Seameyer, is it true you completed the Genesis?" Salva asks.

"Yep, and he is living proof of that." Haruka points at Loser. "Isn't that right Julian?"

Loser remembers that moment..."Julian...I'll bury Genesis, so you can live..."

Past Haruka turns in shock. "What?! No you can't!"

"Sophia no!" Then everything turns bright white. Loser could remember being on the ground, helpless. Even now, he could still feel the pain of his limbs broken.

"Julian's successful teleportation was proof that the Genesis was complete. But it was lost. It was all thanks to your damn wife. Switching the five number's circuitry and made the transporter go haywire."

Salva understands what Sophia was trying to do. "She tried destroy everything, and bring Seameyer down with her..."

"Things just got more troublesome when a bunch of rats came in."

Minato knows what he is talking about. "The Beasts."

"The one named Kyoma Mabuchi ruined everything for me!"

Minato then see's images of the last moments of the incident. He could see Albert's commander. "Go Mabuchi! Make sure the Genesis is away from Seameyer!"

The one named Kyoma Mabuchi then grabs the Genesis from Seameyer's hands. "Give it back! The Genesis can safely re-materialize now!"

The commander shouts out, "Throw it out to the gate!"

Sophia then shouts out, "No! You can't risk anyone else having it!"

Kyoma is confused on what to do. But then decides on one last decision. "This is it..." He goes over the rails of the platform and falls over with Genesis on his hands.

"No! Wait!" Past Haruka falls over to follow him. The Genesis then flares up golden energy. Kyoma screams out as a new golden portal materializes. The portal hits Haruka's arm and cuts it clean. "Ah! AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGH!"

"So this Kyoma took the Genesis and disappeared?" Mira points out.

"That's right." Haruka then stands up. "He stole the power of god away from me! I swore he would pay for this! But thanks to my friends, I was able to get enough equipment to mess around with this worlds timeline and find out where has he hid the Genesis. I was able to make a barrier over my new partner as she does the job to kill off that rat!"

Both Minato and Mira flinched. Cinder killed Kyoma Mabuchi. Minato heard that Kyoma was Albert's most closest friend. He prevented Haruka from using the Genesis from ruining this world and possibly other ones. But he got killed for his troubles. Mira could feel sadness in her heart. She doesn't know why. It was as if she knew this Kyoma Mabuchi from a different time. _"That bitch..."_ Minato could feel so much anger for both villains.

"I could have made her grab the Genesis. But I couldn't trust her with it. So I pulled her back. The Genesis was lost since then. But ever since I pulled Cinder out, it seems I caused some little damage in my universe. So the Genesis could be anywhere. However, out of all of the new visitors, you were the first one. If the memories of Genesis would fall upon somebody, it would be you, Minato Arisato! You took his place! You lived his life! After Kyoma was eradicated from our world, something had to take his place. So you took it."

Minato feels his entire world has been shook. He took Kyoma's life? He was picked out of his world just to fill in for someones shoes? "...what?...th-that can't be...that doesn't make sense..."

Mira see's Minato distraught. "Minato! Pull yourself together!"

Haruka then smiles. "I was the one who hired Akame to kill you. Told her that you were the cause of each worlds distortions. You see, I never lied to her. I was actually telling the truth. Because of you, each world is being sucked in by Dimension W. Because you are the only person of your world to be involved in this little mess. I wonder why...At any case, you took his place. That means the memories of Genesis is now inside you. And they are many ways of following memories."

"Seameyer..." Loser has enough of Haruka's chatter. "Where is my wife?"

"Oh Julian. You honestly think I'd left her off the hook after what she has done?"

"ANSWER ME!" Loser yells out.

Haruka's eye then squints. "You want to see her that badly?..." Then something comes out of the purple sphere and it is large. A large metal arm then grabs the platform where everyone is standing in.

Everyone runs off, while Minato and Mira falls down the abyss. "Minatoooo!" Mira yells as both her and Minato falls.

Everyone who was left behind then notice something coming out from the ground. "What's going on?!" Jaune yelled out.

It would be answered by a giant robotic fortress rising from the ground. The creature is covered in black armor. Under it is red flesh. Akame's eyes widen. "it can't be..."

Haruka then stands with enthusiasm. "Now ladies and gentlemen! I present you the lovely reunion! Of Mr. Julian Tyler, and Mrs. Sophia Tyler!

Loser flinches once he heard him. He now realizes that this monstrosity, is his wife. He and Elizabeth look in horror seeing their wife and mother as this monster. "It can't be..."

Haruka then sits back down, still acting arrogantly. "Well...things got a little more complicated during her process. So I had to improvise on keeping her body alive. Thanks for leaving a giant titan of a weapon around, Akame!"

Akame hears this familiar voice. "Its him!"

Haruka chuckles. "Man, I see many familiar faces from up here. I see some of you recognize this armor." Akame and Najenda does. The same machine that caused destruction on their world. The one that caused the death of their most precious ally. The Shikoutazer. Despite it not being as big as the original, its power is still present.

Everyone looks in shock and fear to the giant. "Salva! What is that thing?!" Lwai asked fearfully.

Ruby swirled in and safely brings Salva down. She looks up at the monstrosity that used to be an innocent scientist. "How are we going to beat that thing?!"

Haruka sits as if he was the king that rules all. "After that unfortunate incident, her body became unstable. So I had to replace most of corpses that makes this body with parts of Shikoutazer. A hybrid if you will. But don't worry, your wife is still here. I was able to save her heart and hands. Your in quite a pickle aren't you Julian. But I can give you a choice. Work for me, or disappear to the other world..."

Loser makes his decision immediately. "You think those are my only options? First I will defeat you, then grab those coils for myself!"

"Ha! Oh really?!"

Loser charges all of his five coils from his body. "I will save Sophia and reclaim the honor of Adrastea that you shamed!"

Haruka smiles sadistically. "I love to see you try!"

Loser flies up to Shikoutazer's head. "I know your weakness! You may have other worlds under your control, but your power is still limited in this one. You couldn't even close that gate in your back! If you did, you would be lost forever!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I have all five coils in my side. That means..." Loser then glows bright blue. "...I can create my own gates!" He summons a blue sphere gate.

"Go get him Papa! Do it for Mama!" Elizabeth shouts out. Ruby looks in amazement to see how powerful Loser is. He might save us all.

Haruka looks nervous. Then he looks at his side to see a gate close to him. "He's opening a gate here? It won't do you any good! Neither you or Sophia won't be able to return!"

"That's why..." Loser's arm comes out of the gate and grabs Haruka. "...I will bring you in like this...taste all the pain and suffering of the people you mercilessly killed!" He pulls Haruka closer to the gate. His eyes filled with rage and vengeance. Haruka is almost near his quick and painful demise, until he smirks.

One of Shikoutazer's shoulder armor plating's then pops out as flesh begins to move around and reach to Loser. It forms a female body. "Julian..."

Loser looks in disbelief. "...Sophia?..." Then the flesh smacks Loser down all the way to the ground.

Haruka laughs. "HAHAHAHA! You just got fooled by an obvious fake?! How pathetic!"

Elizabeth flies her way to an injured Loser. "Papa!"

Ruby comes in as well. "Oh no! Your arm!" His arm has been taken out with its coil deactivated. She looks up to see Shikoutazer then roars. Its helmet pops out, revealing a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Coming out of the circular mouth comes a white phantom like figure of Haruka Seameyer.

"Yes! Lets get a purge going! Now for the next order of business, I am coming for you, Minato Arisato!"

From afar. Cinder could see this. She chuckles. "He really outdid himself. I would never imagine to orchestrate something this magnificently. He maybe as demented as Salem...not bad for a human...but I suppose he is not even that anymore..." She looks around to see Minato. "That boy must have that Genesis that he is so obsessed on getting. Once I'm done with that boy...there won't be literally anyone who can stop me..."

 **To be continued...**


	14. The End of the Beginning

**Hey guys, I know I have been saying that I am doing 13 chapters, but the chapters are getting more longer then I thought it would be. So I guess I'll go with 14. So enjoy this chapter long fight. Take your bets on who lives and who...doesn't...Also be sure to get Dimension W for blu-ray now!**

 **?**

Inside a white space, Kyoma is hanging onto the Genesis. He knows its power, he believes that he could use it to save a loved one that is terminally ill. But just when he was going to use it. Something hits his chest. It was an arrow. He drops down dead as Cinder walks in. "I'll take that...thank you." She approaches it, until something sucks her away from it. "What?!" She tries to best to reach the Genesis, only for her to get sucked back. "No!" She disappeared. Leaving the Genesis alone. It then disappears into the white void.

Cinder wakes up with her helmet on that allows her to enter Dimension W in a dream state. "What happened?!" She rips it out of her head and marches towards her partner.

Seameyer, a copy of him at least, walks up to him. "Something went wrong. And it looked like it was going so well too."

Cinder angrily scowls. "You just brought me back so that you didn't want me to get Genesis before you, didn't you?"

Haruka then retorts. "Its the equipment. Despite the ones we have are from New Telsa, its still limited."

Cinder then ponders. "I doubt Skyheart would donate anymore."

"Well we'll have to think of something else then. You try to find some Numbered Coils. Those will help."

Cinder lowers her eyes, knowing that he is up to something. "...Very well..." She walks off.

Once she left, Haruka then chuckles "Hehehe...Of course someone like her would be the last person I'd trust with the coils. Also her finding Numbered Coils will distract her long enough for my own plans..." He then focuses his attention to Earth 1024 where underground, he is working on new body for his big weapon.

 **Present...Easter Island...Underground...**

"Minato! Minato!" He opens his eyes to see a worried Mira. "Can you get up?"

"Mira..." Minato sits up, looking down. "...its all my fault...I came here just to fill a role...now I'm messing with everyone's lives by just being here..."

"What happened to you? Self loathing doesn't sound like you Minato!"

"...You don't know me...I don't even know who I really am..."

"I know that you need to pull yourself together! The Minato I know is a caring individual! He cares for everyone's safety, even if he doesn't show it out at the open! He would do anything to protect the people he cares for! You cared for me dearly, even if I am a robot. You are stronger than this Minato. You can't give up yet. Not when there is still a possibility!"

"Just what possibility there is that's worth it?!" Minato shows anger in his tone. "You shouldn't care about me. You should have never cared for me. I was a part of the D.A.B while your family was killed. I bet you didn't know that huh..." Mira gasps. "I even stopped you from saving your father. If I just let you go, none of this shit would have happened. I don't deserve to be with you...I don't even deserve to be here in general..." Minato stood up, and turns away form Mira. "So why am I here then? Why when I already had a life somewhere else?..."

"Minato..."

"Go ahead, hate me...I just about hate everything in this world...so save your breath and leave me alone..."

Mira then angrily responds, "So what now? Your just going to run away? You of all people are the type of person who doesn't just stop in the middle of a mission, no matter how tough it is!"

"Just go away..."

"Will you just listen to me for a second?!" Mira goes in front of Minato, blocking his way. "You may not believe in your possibilities, but I do! Minato...I forgive you for preventing me from saving my father...as for...the rest of my family...you had nothing to do with it. In fact you quit the D.A.B once you seen them murdered my family."

Minato then flinched. "Wait you knew this whole time?!"

"Mary told me the whole story."

Minato then slumps. "...of course she would...But what do you want me to do though?"

"I want you to keep fighting, like you always do!"

Minato then gets a flash of people standing before him. One of them is the blonde girl that he met in his dream. "..." Minato breathed heavily, but then calmed down. "...okay...I'll fight...I suppose you have a plan?"

"Your memories seemed to pick up where the Genesis was left in. However, they seemed to be blocked. I'll just have to unlock that memory from inside your head."

"Uh...I'm not sure it works like that. I'm no robot."

"There has to be some connection I could find. Why else would Seameyer be targeting you? If I just fix your damaged memories, you could find Genesis."

"So how do we do that?"

"By retracing your memories and knitting it back together. I could use the device Seameyer used to in your ear. I even have more experience in this after the Yasogami incident. I feel pretty confident that I can do this." Mira smiles with confidence in her face.

Minato then smiles. "You really know your stuff. Alright, how do we start?"

"About that. I need to put you into a deep sleep in order to start the process."

Minato then sighs. "Well, you did put me to sleep before...back when we first met..."

Mira nods. "That's right. Just like how we first met. Only...a little different." She smacks Minato out cold. He hears a clank. "Alright, I'm in."

Right now Mira is floating inside a white void filled with shattered glass. "What is this place?"

"This is your memories. It seems you have more memories you haven't unlocked yet. Right now I'll focus on the one we need now." Mira is pale with glowing blue aura. I'll reconnect your memories. Dimension W's full power is beyond the third dimension. So it's tough to fully integrate. I have to be fully aware of Minato's memories." Then Mira feels pain in her coil. "ugh..."

"Mira? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just the strain in the coil that's all."

"Are you sure? Your glowing red now!"

"I'll be fine. I'm almost done!" Then the shards are coming together. "Preparations to reconnect complete!"

"Alright. Do it!"

"Okay!" Mira then lets out white energy and Minato then feels nothing but white space.

He wakes up to see he is in a dorm. "Huh?" He looks around to see that no one is here. He looks at a familiar couch, a familiar table, a familiar TV. He then notices someone coming down the stairs. He see's who it is. "Who are you?"

The blonde girl from his dreams reveals herself. "So you don't remember...unfortunate..."

"I asked you a question..."

The blonde girl then begins to cry. "..."

"Uh..." Minato then feels that he went in a little too harsh.

"...I...wish I could tell you...I wish I can just...remind you of your times with me and all of your friends...but I can't..."

Minato then see's her glow blue. He knows how this goes. He moves closer to her. "...don't worry...I remember..." He touches her by the chest. Then a burst of blue energy covers the entire dorm. Minato then gasps. He quickly grabs the machine part he had on his pocket on his jacket. He now gathers the puzzle inside of his head. He knows what this part belongs to. Who it belongs to. "...sorry about forgetting you...you must really hate me now..."

The blonde girl then smiles despite the uncontrollable tears. "..no...No...I don't...I still..."

Minato then hugs her. "...You were there to protect me. I can't tell you how much I am relieved to remember you..." Tears rain down in Minato's face as he smiles.

The girl then breaks the hug. "You seemed to have new friends that you need to protect..." She then brings something out. The golden round shaped coil. "Go and protect them..."

Minato is surprised to see his friend holding the ultimate coil. He takes it and see's the golden brilliance of it. "Thank you...for being there for me...thank you everyone..." Then a group of people surround him. His old friends smile to him as he walks off the door. He turns to them to wave good bye. "...Till we meet again..." He walks to the light. He then wakes up to see himself on the same spot he was before Mira knocked him out. "Hey...Mira. It worked!" He looks around and see's Mira is no where to be seen. "...Mira?" Then he remembers that Mira's coil was turning red. His eyes widen at this revelation. "Oh no..." He runs to find Mira. "Mira! Where the hell are you?!" Then he see's Ruby along with the injured Loser. "Guys!"

Ruby hears him. "Huh? Minato! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but, where's Mira?"

"I haven't seen her anywhere!"

Minato clenches his fist in anger. "Damn it! She has a red coil! If we don't do something about it, she will self-destruct!"

"What?!"

"It seems you truly care for your partner..." Loser said, despite being injured. "Rose. You try and find his partner. Be careful."

Ruby nods. "Got it!"

As she leaves, Lwai along with Salva, Lubbock, Mine, Najenda, JNR, and Akame runs in. "You alright Prince?"

"Yes, its thanks to Ruby Rose I'm safe. Speaking of which where has she gone to?"

Chelsea walks in from the shadows. "Trying to find Minato's partner. But right now we need to think of something if we don't want to get squashed."

Salva is still unsure of the situation. "Well yeah but, how are we going to stop this monster?"

Akame tries to think of a plan since she has seen this monster first hand. But as far as she remembers, it was destroyed due to pure brute strength, in which everyone lacks now.

Minato then thinks about this. Then he looks at a glimpse of the Shikoutazer walking around, crushing everything. "Hm...He's inside that thing right? And that gate is powering it right? So we need to get him in there." He then thinks even more. He knows Haruka won't just let them. Then he see's large cords. Then he is reminded of that time he used a cord to trap that Grimm Ruby was fighting. "And were going to do it with this!" He points at the large cords.

Loser examines Minato's plan. "Wrapping him up with the cords connected to Adrastea, considering that Ms. Rose already dug enough route for us...it could work...But that armor could be problematic."

Najenda steps in. "Shikoutazer has a weakness. Its core. If we could just damage him long enough, we could gaze him long enough to get rid of the armor plates."

Salva then continues the plan. "Then it will be nothing but flesh, and Haruka will be defenseless."

Minato nods. "Right. But that leaves one more problem though..."

Jaune angrily answers what Minato is talking about. "Cinder..."

"I'll try to make sure she doesn't get in the way. You guys just focus on the plan."

"But you have no idea how strong she is!"

Minato then answers the worried Jaune. "How strong can a pyro lady be?"

Jaune then gets in his way. "She killed my friend back at home! She was the best fighter I ever knew!"

Minato then just walks over him. "I'm not her. I might be weaker than her, I might be stronger than her. I don't know. But I do know this, I'm not the type to just let things happen as if I can't do anything about it. As long as I have this..." Minato brings out his sword. "...I know I have a chance."

Jaune gets even more angry. After what Jaune seen, how can he be this sure he will win? Then Akame touches his shoulder. She gives him a face that tells him, 'I trust him.' After their fight, she knows he is no ordinary person. Jaune then sighs. "Alright. But don't hesitate on calling us if you need help." Minato turns to face this Cinder Fall.

"Hold on." Chelsea then brings out a few of her spin darts. "You might need these."

Minato turns and is slightly surprised to see more these Spin Darts. Sure Albert gave him a few already, but he didn't think someone else would have one of New Telsa's weapons. "How did you get these?"

"I got a guy." She winks at Loser. "Also I think you need to know that she can get tired if she wastes tons of energy. I suggest you keep that in mind."

Minato nods as he walks off. _"Okay...Mira doesn't have much time. So I'll have to make this quick. Take her down, then save Mira. I'm going to be in a time crunch, but if I remember what Albert taught me, I'll be fine."_

Minato then flashes back the time Albert was training him. He was out of breath. "Man...your really tough Albert..."

"I am. But you need remember something Minato. You might fight someone stronger than you. But if you keep your distance..." He then brings out a staff and spins it around, he then kicks a tree and uses his staff to catch and balance the falling pine cones. "...you won't lose to anyone!"

After hearing this, Minato feels confident on himself. As long he plays his cards right, he won't lose to anyone. This memory gives Minato enough confidence on his upcoming fight.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ruby runs through the underground. "Where is she?" Then arrows gets in her way. "Huh?!"

"There you are...Little Red..." Cinder walks through the shadows with a smile on her face. "I will have my fun with you..."

Ruby brings out her weapon and tries to attack. But Cinder dodges and swipes her Crescent Rose away, then smacks her on the face. She then steps on Ruby's shoulder with her heels. "Ahhh!"

Cinder squeezes in her heel and twists it, causing Ruby to yelp even louder. "That's right. How does it feel? You think this is real pain?" She then kicks Ruby on her stomach. "Its a shame you don't remember me. But I have ways of having you remember. Do you remember a man named Ozpin?"

"O-Ozpin?"

"That's right. You really looked up to him. He promised you great things. Oh how tragic that he was only using you and your friends as pawns...pawns to his fight. I really wish to make you remember, just to see that look your face when you realize you failed everyone you ever knew! I took a glimpse of your life, and I must say, you are even more pathetic then I thought...your a failure to Ozpin, a failure to all your friends, and most importantly, a failure to your dear...dear...mother..."

Then something inside Ruby snapped. She now remembers everything in an instant. She remembers knowing Cinder back at Beacon. She considered her a friend. But then she remembers Cinder caused an invasion to Beacon. She even remembers her killing her friend. Pyrrha. Ruby then bursts into tears. "...I...guh...I..."

"Aww...it finally sinks in your small brain...looks like someone couldn't handle reality anymore..."

"CINDER!" Ruby then kicks Cinder as hard as she can on her stomach. Cinder gets sent towards a wall hard. Ruby then charges her jet anklets, given to her by Loser and dashes in high speed.

Cinder is taken off guard by this sudden turn. She doesn't recall Ruby being this fast. Ruby begins dashing all over Cinder, punching and kicking her all over her in a matter of seconds. While Cinder is trying to recover, Ruby quickly goes to her Crescent Rose and grabs it. She gets ready to finish her. But then Cinder then flies up and shoots fireballs. Ruby dodges them all. Ruby turns her scythe into a sniper mode and starts shooting. Cinder swats each shot aside. But some hit her, causing her to stumble around. Ruby then takes this opportunity to strike with her scythe. But Cinder grabs it with her hands. She smirks at Ruby's fearful face. She throws Ruby to a wall. "All hail our hero and savior...If I didn't know any better, you would try to avenge your friends death and rise up as the hero. How unfortunate that you are too weak to do it.

Ruby then feels something deep inside her. It's about to come out. But before it can do that, something grabs her back and she gets dragged out before Cinder could react on what happened. Ruby then finds herself behind a large piece of debris. "What the? Where am I?"

"You could have been in big trouble." Minato reveals himself. He used a Gatling Gun to grab Ruby in time.

"Minato? What are you doing here?"

"Cinder had you on the ropes, so I stepped in. Also Loser told you to find Mira, didn't he?"

"You got to take me back! I have to be the one to beat her!"

"And what makes you think fighting her on her most comfortable state is a good idea?"

"I just need to!"

Minato grabs her shoulders. "Listen up. You may not know this, but she knows your every move now. I've seen her in action and all I can say is that she is prepared to face you now. I could have you and your friends handle her while I take care of Seameyer. But like Cinder, he is also prepared for me too. If we do what they are expecting us to do, then they already won. To make sure they don't win, we have to break their guards and attack while they least expect it."

Ruby then thinks about it. She knows that she can't avenge her friends if she just went in guns blazing. Her Silver Eyes have worked in the past because Cinder didn't expect it coming. Cinder no doubt has a trick up her sleeve, thanks to Haruka's help. If she's going to make someone pay for all of this, she might as well be the one who helped Cinder in the first place, and caused Lwai, Salva and Loser pain. "Okay...just be careful...please don't die."

Minato sighs. "I don't attend to die alright?" He stands up and brings out his sword. "Just find Mira before she...you know, explode." Ruby nods as she swirls out of the scene. Minato move his body around, stretching and preparing. "Okay. Lets go bitch."

Cinder floats around the dark underground, using her flames to examine her surroundings. "So you decided to do the smart thing and hide? Well, not the most smartest thing you can do now." Then she see's bullets coming her way. She moves out of the way and fires a fire ball at a barely working mech. Then she see's more mechs shooting at her. She gets very annoyed by this. Minato then goes inside one of the inactive mechs and uses debris on a trigger that shoots the machine gun. Cinder has enough and flies up and blasts each mech one by one.

Minato then brings out one spin dart. He rolls in front of Cinder. "Does it look like I'm dumb enough to ignore you?"

Cinder smirks. "Ha! You honestly think you stand a chance against m-" Minato then throws a spin dart. Cinder attempts to swat it away, but once her hand makes contact with the dart, it explodes in front of her. She falls on the floor. "Gah! What the?!"

Minato stands proud, as he sets more of his spin darts to highest setting, to explode on contact instead of blowin up once it digs deep. "You seem to learn a thing or two about coils. But you still don't know a thing about this world." Minato then brings out more spin darts, wolverine style. "Or the people you killed without a second thought." Cinder gets up with a scowl and readies a bow. Minato readies another dart. The arrow then de-materializes over the dart, then re-materializes. Once Minato see's this, he flinches. "Oh yeah...that!" Minato dodges at the last second. He then throws his sword, in which she swats out of the way. Minato then throws more darts while he grabs his sword back. In response, Cinder creates a flame barrier to avoid them from making contact on her, but it causes them to explode and drive her down to the ground again.

Cinder then pounds on the ground in anger. "You little!" She flies straight towards Minato. Minato then swings his sword while Cinder dodges. She catches his sword, but before she could smirk to show her dominance, Minato kicks her in the face. Cinder falls over and then flips back up on her feet. She then uses the debris of the floor, freezes them and forces them to Minato. He uses his sword to slash at all of them. Minato then runs off. "Tch!" Cinder then shoots an arrow. Minato slashes it and continues running. She continues to shoot more arrows, but Minato keeps on jumping and rolling out of harms way. He dives to a large piece of debris. Cinder rises up to the air. She smiles as she charges a fireball and throws it, blowing up the debris. She descends, satisfied that she finally got rid of this nuisance But then another spin dart gets thrown. "Huh?!" She summons her duel swords, and blocks it, but gets hit by explosion again once it hits her blades. She gets up, but could feel pain all over her body. "Gah...you really know how to get on my nerves...I'll admit, your crafty. Its understandable that your afraid...your not dealing with an average fighter...your fighting a godde-" Another spin dart makes her way, but she dodges this time. "Ha!" Then Minato's sword gets thrown. "What the?!" She grabs it, but just when she could do anything, Minato slides in and grabs the already thrown spin dart and opens it up and throws it point blank at Cinder. Cinder throws her flames, which again, makes the dart explode in front of her.

Minato gets up and grabs his sword. "What's wrong? If your really that confident, then you shouldn't have this much trouble dodging these darts. For a goddess, you're afraid of getting hurt."

Cinder gets up, with her eyes beginning to burn up. "You are so anxious to die, aren't you?..."

Minato then notices the floor he is standing in is flaring up. Minato jumps out of the way. Cinder then summons more fire pillars to burn Minato alive. He runs as fast as he can to avoid the flaming pillars rising behind him at each second he runs. "Crap!" The more fire pillars are summoned, the more the underground begins to crumble down. The debris begins to cover everything as even Cinder couldn't defend herself and she gets buried.

Ruby goes up to the surface to find Mira. But then she see's the underground begin to cave in. She shows worry for the Wild Card Collector. But she ultimately rushes off.

Cinder then bursts out of the rubble, out of breath, but still has enough power in her. She looks around the area to see if that nuisance is still alive. She floats around the area. But then she feels something draining her life. She falls down, and crawls back in panic. She then feels her powers returning to her. "That's right...this island is low on Dimensional Energy...I must be careful on where I go..." She goes to the left and enters the other side of the island where no one is there. Its most likely where he is hiding. She then notices the heavy amount of Grimm around the area. She smiles of the familiar faces she known. The type of faces that she can control. Then she see's the portal that summons each of the Grimm from Remnant to this world. Unlike the other gates, this one is red. This was Cinder's idea to invite the Grimm, knowing that they will be able to go through due to their lack of possibilities, unlike other living creatures. If there is anything Cinder loves more than her power is causing as much chaos as possible. But then she overhears something. She blasts that noise, but it turns out to be one of the Grimm's. Cinder sighs. "...You know the only thing you are showing me that you are only good at running and hiding. How can you look at your friends again like that, knowing your a dishonorable coward that is not willing to fight like a true warrior."

Then another dart gets thrown, but Cinder dodges and throws a fire ball so it explodes away from her range. "Wow. You actually learned. Took you long enough." Minato is hiding behind large rocks. His voice echos around Cinder. "Seems to me that you are more focused on being narcissistic on yourself than actually being a legit planner. The only reason you took over anything is that fact that everyone around you were gullible enough to believe you weren't up to no good. You wouldn't last a second in this world. Not even my old world."

"So you finally remember your old world?" Cinder chuckles. "For what I heard, you seem to not like this world. Don't you want to leave this world behind and go back to where you belong? You have it don't you? The Genesis..." Then she blasts to where Minato is hiding.

"Shit!" Minato jumps out of the way. But the impact of the blast sends him air borne. He drops hard and the Genesis rolls out of his pocket. Minato grabs it and tries to put it back.

But then Cinder descends with a smile in her face. "Not to worry. I don't attend to kill you. You are obviously afraid of me. So I will give you a deal. You give me the Genesis, and I will spare you. I will even bring you back to your old home, where you belong. I know there are some friends that are 'dying' to meet you again. What do you say?"

Minato feels a cold sweat on his face. He knows Cinder expects him to say no. Then again, she has a point. Deep inside, he hates this world. If she gave him this option years ago, he might actually consider. Now that he knows that he had friends he loved at his old home, he feels that he needs to go back. He looks at the Genesis long and hard, then Cinder. She is growing impatient. "Hm...maybe your right." Minato then throws the Genesis to Cinder's hand.

Cinder didn't expect this outcome. But she is most pleased with it regardless. "Hmhmhm...smart choice." She then looks at it carefully. She relishes the golden flare of it and the unspeakable power of it. "With this, nothing in existence can stop me now! I have reached ultimate power to even beyond universal power! I am now...a god!"

"Hyah!" Minato throws one last spin dart and hits the Genesis while Cinder is talking and the ultimate coil falls over her hand and drops to the ground. It then stops glowing and turns dark.

Cinder went silent. She couldn't comprehend what happened. Literal powers of gods was in her hands. Now it is nothing but a smashed device on the floor. "...what..." The reality of the situation now catches up to her. "WHHAAAAAAAAT?!" She looks at the destroyed coil and trembles and shakes. Her entire world has shook around her. So much, anger and disappointment. "...d-did...do You...realize...what you have...DONE?!"

"I did. I destroyed the most powerful creation humanity has ever made."

"...wh-wh-...WHHHYY?!"

Minato stands firm, with no fear. "Its true. Making a coil that can make literal dreams come true is amazing. But this coil only promises one possibility to rule over others. Quite frankly...Any creation like that, is just not worth it..." He see's Cinder on the verge of collapse by this shocking development. "Look at you. You think relying on anything that's not your own will get you stronger? For being this strong, you really are pathetic."

Cinder stands there, silent. She has no words. Only...

...Fury.

She flares up fire on her eyes and then all over her body. Minato could feel intense heat around her. "I'll...KILL YOOOOOOU!" Cinder rises up to the sky and the entire sky turns dark. She shouts in anger. She finally had the power to become stronger than anyone in her world. Even Salem. But now its gone. She summons lightening to strike the entire half of the island. Minato runs to avoid the lightening. He could feel heavy gusts of wind spiraling out of control, as frozen sharp debris begins to hail all over Minato's surroundings. Cinder's full fury effects the entire island and beyond. The oceans feel the effects of the angry False Maiden as tidal waves form on the sea, lightening striking at random, and in the middle of all of this, a livid Cinder unleashes her full fury as she rains down fire balls. Cinder Fall is now unhinged and in her most angriest she has been and possibly ever will be.

Minato sits on another mass of debris. He breathes in and out, trying to calm down. He thinks of a plan. She is wasting a lot of energy, he'll just have to hide a little longer.

Cinder looks down to see Minato. "YOU!" Minato notices the Angry Cinder spotted him. Before he could strike first, Cinder dashes in. He brings out his sword, but Cinder grabs it and heats it up until it breaks. She then grabs him by the shirt and continues to fly in top speed. She doesn't plan on killing him quickly. She attends to kill him slowly and painfully. She sends him on the ground, scrapping his entire body on the hard ground, she then throws him like a rag doll to a pile of rocks. She rises up and charges a giant ball of fire, as big as a house. With all of her rage and hatred, she throws it, causing a giant explosion that shakes the entire island.

Cinder descends down to inspect the damage she has done. She wants to see if she could find a corpse, or see ashes. She see's that she killed all the Grimm in the area. Then she hears something. Minato crawls out of huge amount of rubble. He breathes in and out, exhausted and hurt from the onslaught. Cinder walks up to the injured Minato. "You must know that I can't allow you to live now." Minato then gets on his knees, still wincing in pain.

"Damn it! Agh..." Minato tries to get up, but see's Cinder creates a bow.

"Unfortunate that you led yourself to this end. If you don't seek power...you don't deserve to live...hmhmhm...tell me Wild Card..." Cinder now has a smile in her face. "...do you believe in destiny?"

Minato refuses to look at her. "...no..."

Cinder then constructs her bow and arrow to execute Minato, via arrow to heart.

Minato knows that he reached a dead end. She is really attending to kill him. She has killed people for less after all. He could feel fear inside of himself. But something odd calls to him. _"What are you afraid of?..."_ "Huh?" He doesn't fear death. He only accepts death in his own terms. But he can't accept it after the injustices he suffered, the friend he made. _Mira..._ Even if he doesn't want to die, he never felt alive to begin with. Only emptiness. The need to survive because...

because...

because...

He remembers putting that gun on his head when he found out about the D.A.B killed Mira's family.

That was when he found out. He realized something. He has no fear of death...because...whenever he is close to it...he feels...

...alive...

Minato smiles. "Per...so..." Cinder lets go of the arrow. "...na..."

 **"CRACK"**

Glass shatters as the arrow that was going to hit Minato then dissolves into nothing as blue aura explodes onto Minato.

"WHAT?!" Cinder shouts out.

Minato stands tall as if he had no injuries. The blue energy flowing all over the Wild Card then makes a portal. And in the portal, comes a celestial being. _**Thou Art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings.**_ The being known as Orpheus roars. Its dark face with purple glowing eyes, but it contrasts its platinum body and robotic like hands and legs. Minato stands with a serious look on his face. He is now the Master of Strings.

Cinder stands in awe. "What was that?! Answer me!" Minato walks to get closer to Cinder. Not saying a word. Only a glare and Orpheus behind him. Cinder felt fear on her back. But then smiles. "Hm...hmhmhmhm...You honestly think that little light show will scare me? As I demonstrated before, The Fall Maidens powers are too strong for an incest like you. Huh?!" Minato vanished while she was boasting.

"Last I checked, Ruby beaten you. But I say you need to be beaten the more..." Minato then reappears behind her. "...proper way..."

Cinder flinched. She tries to attack with her swords, but Minato punches her in the face before she could even swing her blades. "UGGH!" Then he knees her in the gut. "GAAAGH!" She spits out blood. Every hit feels like a train lunged into her organs. She could barely see it, but she then see's Orpheus for a second, before Orpheus swings a huge harp to Cinders face. She then get sent to a wall. She recovers and shouts out. "ARRRGH!" She shoots a large blast, in which Minato blocks it with one hand alongside Orpheus. "This can't be happening!"

What Cinder doesn't know is Orpheus is doing most of the work and blocking Cinder's attack with his one hand. Minato then snaps his fingers. "Agi..."

Then huge flames comes out of Orpheus's one hand and blasts through Cinder's attack. "No!" Cinder gets hit by the fire attack and falls on the ground. She could feel her aura and semblance fading away. "...this is...impossible!"

Minato then reappears behind her. "I did said you wouldn't last a second in my world." Then he kicks her at her legs, causing for one of them to break. She falls over, out of breath. She looks up to see Minato filled with blue energy again. "I have little to no sympathy for you. Not even pity...I should just kill you right here and now. But you recognize this situation, don't you? This moment when someone else was on her knees, unable to fight back. Yet you killed her anyways. If I do something similar, it would leave a bad taste in my mouth. So I'm going to give you a chance to stand back up and make your move. If you still have any to begin with...But after you try it, I'll cut you down where you stand!"

Cinder then feels anger once again. _"...that...that damn boy...he thinks...he is superior to me?! After all that I have been through...all the lives I taken...the power I gained? hmhmhm...all of it because I had to lie, cheat, and steal my way to be the way I am. I am the strongest because I use people to give me power...you may call it cowardly, but I call it survival! A foolish boy like you would never understand! And that is why..._

Cinder gets up. She looks at a frozen piece of debris hidden behind Minato. "...your destiny...is to DIE BY ME!"

The frozen blade then hits through Minato's leg. "Ack!" Cinder smirks, thinking victory is now hers. She stands up and creates a bow and arrow and shoots it while Minato is gazed. Minato see's it, he looks in anger, and rage building up, the arrow makes way towards his chest. Then time stops. Cinder smiles, knowing she won...

...

...

...

until her arrow gets a crack. "HUH?!"

 **"RAAAAAAAAAUUUUH!"** Minato screams out a monsterous roar, the same roar that Orpheus made. The arrow then breaks apart, from the force of the roar.

The arrow completely shatters, with the shards then gets blown away by the vibrations, back at the shocked Cinder. "WHAT?!" The shards then lounge themselves to Cinder's body. Penetrating her chest, stomach, left arm, her left eye and her throat. "GAAAAAGH!" The fierce force of the shards then elevates Cinder out from the ground and sends her air borne. "Cuuuuh! Hgh?!" She looks behind her and her eyes widen. She could see the gate that sent the Grimm to this island. The same kind of gate that liquefies any living being within contact. She raises her hand, trying to beg for help. Minato just glares as the broken and afraid Cinder gets sent into the middle of the red gate with a loud yellow crackle bursts out of the red gate. Then the gate turns back to normal as blood and organs come out of the gate. The red blood then turns black as the same insect that sucked up the previous Fall Maiden's powers drops down, trying to move, until it slowly dies. The only thing left of Cinder is her rings and other jewelry. The Fall Maiden energy then leaves the gate and slowly rises to the sky.

Minato stands there, unfazed. Minato thought about it, the irony of Cinder going through the pain and suffering Haruka Seameyer's victims went through before they are nothing but mush. "You seem very interesting in destiny. But there is one little detail you forgot, Cinder. No matter what despicable thing you do, no matter how strong you get..." He points at his own eyes. "...you will always be beaten with the one with silver eyes."

The red and black blood run through the rings she used to wore, as the Fall Maiden energy leaves the island to find another host.

The False Maiden has been defeated. Cinder Fall is dead.

Orpheus then disappears, along with the blue energy. Minato takes no pleasure on killing his opponent. Only a sigh of relief that this battle is finally over, and the fact that there is one less person causing trouble in this world to worry about. He moves on, despite his injuries. He knows that this war is not done yet. He still has Mira to save. He has to move, before its too late.

As he leaves, the red portal remains open. Then a Grimm bird flies out of the portal and stares at the bloody mess that was Cinder Fall. It picks up the rings in its claws and flies back towards the portal.

 **To be concluded...**


	15. Burn My Dread

**This is it. The last chapter of Pandora. How will this massive gathering of heroes and villains end? Dimension W is owned by Funimation, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Akame Ga Kill is owned by Sentai Filmworks, and Persona 3 is owned by Atlus. Also I would like to give a shout out to many writers and other people that inspired me to do this fic. Demidevil45, , quran harling, Axel yamamoto, Velvien, Doctor Snivy, Ace Nero, animedevilluvzyuri and other writers that really gave me a great read no other canon story could ever give me. I also would like to thank Zircon Artem for supporting me, and even dedicating an artwork to my story. I would also like to dedicate this to the gone yet never forgotten Monty Oum. Thanks for everything you gave us. Now, let the show begin!**

 **During Minato and Cinders fight...**

Mira runs as fast as she can, revealing her red coil. She could feel its heat overwhelm her from the inside. "...I got to...stay away from Minato. I'll have to make sure no one gets hit from the blast radius and get caught from the materialization..." Then the Shikoutazer-like bio body pops in. "Ah!" Mira tries to run but gets grabbed by the giants hand. "Yaah!"

"Well what do we have here? I finally caught one of them!" Haruka's phantom state then looks at Mira. "Huh? A robot?" He begins to inspect Mira. "Hm, they made a lot of advancements while I was gone. Hm...wait that's right! Your one of the bodies Yurizaki's wife made. That explains everything clearly. Hey little robot, I plan on dismantling you until your arms and legs! Since your not alive, you could go through in and out on the gate."

Mira breathes heavily. She couldn't take the heat. She only thinks about that this could be her final mission. _"He hasn't noticed that my coil is going out of control...if I could get close enough, maybe I can save everyone...no one else will have to die..."_

"Let go of her!" A black swirl then flies and reveals itself to be Ruby.

Mira see's Ruby beginning to shoot her sniper rifle. "What are you doing here? You have to leave now!"

Ruby then goes up to large hand that is holding Mira. "I won't leave you here! I swear...I promise...NO ONE ELSE WILL DIE!"

Haruka then reacts non-nonchalantly. "Oh its you. I thought Cinder would've had taken care of you."

Ruby shows her anger towards Seameyer. "Haruka Seameyer! You hurt a lot of my friends, you helped Cinder when she doesn't deserve it...you killed all of those people...it stops now!"

"Ha! Who made you the main character of this story huh?! Well the spotlight is on you now, so enjoy your five seconds of fame while it lasts!" The bio-body then raises its other hand.

Mira see's this. "Ruby watch out!"

Ruby see's this and swirls out of the way. Thanks to the jet anklets, she can not only be faster, but also fly around freely without trouble. She begins to slash at the hand that is carrying Mira. "Yah! Huuuyah!"

Mira couldn't stand seeing Ruby's futile attempts. Even if she is winning, Ruby is still in danger from Mira's heavily heated coil. "Please stop! You don't have to do this! Just leave me!"

"No!" Ruby shouts out while she is flying around Haruka's giant. "I already had enough of my friends dying! Besides, what would Minato think if you were gone?!"

Mira then remembers the fact that Minato would be sad if she was gone. "...I know but..."

Ruby then lands back next to Mira. "Don't worry. We'll save you somehow." She smiles to Mira. She believes that this will end happily this time around.

Haruka is now annoyed by Ruby's immense speed and innocent attitude. "Damn insect! Enough of this annoying buzzing!" He attends to grab her next. But Ruby jumps very high and lands on his right arm. She runs up to hit the monsters eyes and blind it. She does so, with double the force her scythe has done before, thanks to the new kickback on the trigger and the new armor plating. Shikoutazer's eyes then bleeds out. Despite the tough plating, Ruby was able to create a slash long and wide enough to hit its eyes.

Haurka then smirks. "hehehe...Do you really think that's all of my eyes? Face it kid, I'm far too much for you, no matter how much you improve!" he swipes his arm hard enough for the wind to blow Ruby away.

"Agh!" Ruby tries to fight the intense wind, by ultimately gets overwhelmed. "GUUOOOOOOH!"

"Ruby!" Mira shouts out.

"Now lets get back to business robot. It's about time you get into better use. My use that is..."

"Let her go already!" Ruby flies back, with an angry look on her face.

"Man do you ever give up? You already failed many times in life, so why bother humiliating yourself even further? Are you this anxious to die like your friends?" Haruka then chuckles. "Ha Ha Ha! Wait I remember! You seem to be very attached to robots apparently! Cinder was right, you really are pathetic! Why get worked up by some doll made of scraps?!"

"SHUT UP!" Ruby then bursts out white energy from her eyes as she slashes all over Shikoutazer's chest.

"Annoying little..." Haruka then blocks the incoming attacks with his shoulder armor.

"TAKE. THAT. BACK!" Ruby angrily slashes away.

"Go away you little bug. You never amounted to anything of importance!" He then attends to grab her while she is angry.

"Huh?!" Ruby gets caught. "WAAAAAGH!

Haruka then goes face to face with Ruby. "Well then, you didn't expect this would end huh? You hoped you would actually be a hero like in your fairy tails? Well I got one for you! Its called Red Riding Hood. She was little goody two shoes like you, trying to be nice and pure as possible. But did you ever knew how that got her?!" He then grips her tightly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"

"She dies!"

Ruby's eyes then flare up again. "YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her silver eyes flash all over Shikoutazer.

Haruka gets blinded by the light. "Tch. So this is how you damaged Cinder that badly. No matter, I studied it and it will do nothing to me! You see that spectacular light show maybe effective against the Maidens and the Grimm, but to everything else, that's all that it is, just a light show! I may not see anything, but I know that you haven't moved an inch out of my hand so its all for nothing I'm afraid. Now for your perminate exit!"

 **"TWING"**

"Huh? What was that?!"

Someone is diving from the sky carrying a sword. "Eliminate!" Akame stabs Shikoutazer's right arm.

"What?! Where did you came from?!" He looks up to see some Isla robots flying above him. "What are you plotting?"

Akame puts her sword deeper unto the exposed part of the arm. _"If I just lounge the poison deep enough, it will effect it."_

"Get off you damn girl!" Haruka attends to crush Akame. Until someone hits the arm with great force. "What now?!"

Nora is all charged up and ready to make Seameyer pay. "More where that came from!" She swings again, hitting Seameyer's chest.

"My my, aren't you the feisty little one." He lets go of an exhausted Ruby. He attends to grab Nora next, until his right arm stopped. "Huh? Why isn't my arm moving properly?" He see's Akame is still on his right arm. "I forgot about you! Her poison is actually effecting my bio body!"

Ruby is falling down, unable to recover. But then an Isla Robot swoops in and catches her. is riding on it. "Ruby! Are you alright?!"

Ruby opens her eyes. "Jaune...I...I remember everything..."

"...Ruby..."

"We need to find Minato...I did all I could. But we have to find him, he has to save Mira!"

Jaune thinks about it. "...alright. We'll try and find him. But we all have a plan, so we shouldn't leave our friends for very long!"

Ruby nods as the robot goes full speed towards the area where Minato and Cinder is fighting. Then huge gusts of wind gets in their way. "Huh?! What the?!"

Jaune tries to block his face from the heavy wind. "What is going on now?!" Then something flies up to the sky. "Cinder?!" She angrily brings upon her full fury. The gusts of wind blows Ruby and Jaune away.

Akame notices the change of weather. It became more darker and intense. "What the?!"

Haruka also notices. "Oh?" He watches in amusement. "Looks like ol' Cindy's nerves got stroke. If anyone told me that her magic was that strong I'd laugh at them. But seeing this poetry in motion, I can see that she is quite the catch! Unfortunate that she only serves as a pawn in her own world." Haruka then notices that Akame is still on his arm, poisoning his bio bodies arm. "Your getting on my last nerve assassin." He gets ready to crush Akame with the right arms elbow. Then something hits Shokutazer's chest. Haruka's room then shakes. "Agh! What the hell?!"

Mine waits for her weapon to cool off. "To think we're afraid of this thing. It has such an obvious weak point!" She shoots again, hitting the bio bodies core.

Haruka then stumbles about. "...Tch! I forgot about that damn red spot! Good thing I still have a few weapons on this thing!" The bio body then raises its right hand and points at Mine.

Akame see's this, and panics. "Mine! Get out of there!"

"Huh?" Mine then see's the hands with the metallic finger tips glow red. "Aw crap!" Mine tries to get out, but he shoots. "Damn it all!" Then something grabs her, and she gets pulled out of the way. The blast shakes the island. Mine gets embraced under a trench. "Huh?"

Najenda was the one who saved her. "I can't afford you to die a second time under my watch."

Akame grips her sword harder, trying to bring Murusame's poison over its limit. She hasn't tested it to see it she can actually kill the original Shikoutazer, and she doubt she can. But this one is not only smaller, but also has less armor. It is worth a shot to at least slow it down so everyone else can find away to stop it. The plan is to find a way to make it stop moving without worrying about him moving around. A new issue manifests with Mira being on range with the plan. Akame is on the process of paralyzing the right arm while the left one is busy holding a red coil Mira. A very sticky situation to say the least. But Lwai is also on the progress on grabbing the cords needed to wrap Seameyer around. But they still need to get rid of the armor plating. "Huuuuuugh!" Akame then digs even deeper to the point where the armor on the right arm begins to fall apart.

Haruka then smiles. "That's as far as you go!" Then the flesh begins to form all around Akame.

"Huh?" The flesh then wraps around Akame's body. "Hcka!"

"You have been an interesting specimen. All of that trauma of losing your friends, killing those people. So much negativity that it manifests around Dimension W! I was hoping you would have succeeded so I can see a very interesting outcome. But I should have suspected that you would be a shadow of your own former self. You have out lived your uses. Die."

The flesh then choke out Akame's entire body. "Agh! AAAAAAAAGGH!"

Then someone hits the arm that's choking Akame, with her electric hammer. A very angry Nora. "Akame!" She then grabs Akame and gently places her down. "You alright pal?!"

"ugh...I'll...live..."

Ren then jumps in and shoots at the face. "We got to move!"

Haruka gets annoyed. "Little rats!" He uses his left elbow to crush them, the three jumps out of his right arm. "Huh?" Then he see's them riding on an Isla Robot. "Persistent little runts." Then he notices the sword is still on him. "Tch! Its effects is getting worse. Those damn bottom feeders!" He follows them, attending to crush them up close. But then something catches the bio bodies legs. "Huh? Little threads?" He finds himself surrounded by metal threads, and couldn't break free. No doubt the work of Lubbock.

The Isla Robot lands Akame, Nora, and Ren. The same robot goes to where the cords are to trap Haruka. Akame looks up to see the bio body struggling. "Its not as big or powerful, but if Seameyer is manipulating it, it might as well be as dangerous..."

Haruka then gets very annoyed by the threads, and the paralyzed right arm. So he decides on something. "Fine! Looks like I'll have to do a few changes!" Then the body begins to change and morph around. The arms then begins to grow something black.

Mira see's this first hand. "What? Fur?"

The arms of the bio body grows black fur with white boned spikes sticking out. Then Haruka's phantom projection turns red instead of white. "Yes! Don't you see now? I am the master of all of your worlds! Thanks to all of your negative energy your worlds hold...I am beyond human comprehension!" The poison of the sword begins to weaken. "I can reconfigure this bodies atoms into something from each of your worlds! Cinder maybe the Maiden, but me?...I'M A FUCKING GOD!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Ruby and Jaune wake up after being blown away from the intense wind. "Ugh...Are you alright Jaune?"

"Yeah..." Jaune then finds something. "What's that?"

Ruby see's what Jaune is pointing at and see's a coil that has a needle sticking out. She picks it up. She recognizes it. "Isn't this the...Genesis?"

Jaune gasps. "That's the Genesis? But its...broken..."

Ruby fills in the pieces and understood what happened. "..." Then something came to her mind. "Jaune! I have an idea!"

 **Back with Seameyer...**

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Haruka laughs maniacally, enjoying every second of his life. "You have no chance! You are fighting a losing battle 'heroes!'"

Lubbock tries to hang on the metal threads. "He's too strong!"

Loser steps in. "...Seameyer..." He remembers his wife.

"Papa! What are you doing?!" Elizabeth runs to him.

Chelsea follows. "Boss! Your body is already reaching its limit! You can't waste your last amount of energy!"

Loser ignores their pleads and raises his blazing right hand. "You will pay for your crimes somehow...DIE!" He then amps up his shields and combines his last coil energy and flames to burst out a large fire ball straight to the bio bodies chest. Causing it to stumble.

"Hm?" Haruka see's Loser standing with his hand still up, pointing at his bio body. "You never give up do you?"

Loser's arm then gives out as he collapses. "..."

"PAPA!" Elizabeth flies towards her father.

Chelsea tries to stop her. "Wait! Ellie!"

Haruka looks in amusement to see the two running towards Loser. "Aww...how cute. And agitating..." He aims his hand towards both Loser and Elizabeth. "Farewell Julian...see you in hell!"

"Haruka Seameyer!"

"Huh?" A black swirl makes its way towards the bio bodies left hand.

Mira looks to see Ruby again. "Your back?!"

Ruby looks at Haruka's now red form. "You wanted Genesis didn't you?"

"Yes. I assumed that boy had it."

"Well your wrong. Because I have it now."

Haruka's eyes widen. "Your saying you took it from him?! A bottom feeder doesn't deserve to touch it! Give to me!"

Ruby stares at him with an angry look. The most angriest she has been face to face. "You want it? Here it is..." She throws the Genesis up in the air.

"Hah! ITS MINE!" Haruka grabs it. "I DID IT! Huh?" He looks carefully at it, only to see that a spin dart pierced it. It is now a broken device. "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH! Wh-What happened?! Who would-why would-this can't be...Kyoma Mabuchi is DEAD! this isn't supposed to HAPPEN!"

Ruby looks at Haruka trembling in disbelief. "Minato destroyed it. At least that's what I think happened. You made something amazing...a machine that could make all dreams come true. I would have liked using it to bring back my lost friends, and my Mom. But I think I'd destroy it like Minato did. Something like that just can't be used...

Haruka then breaks down. "WAAAGH! NOOOAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!" The bio body then goes berserk, as all the armor platings then pop out, as the flesh begins to boil up. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Najenda and everyone see's Haruka screaming in despair. "What the?!"

Lubbock looks in awe, and piss your pants fear. "I think he is going more crazier then before!"

"I have no purpose! My life is meaningless!" Haruka's eyes then turn black and red. "I have no use to a world I can't go back too! I'll destroy it!" Then his entire room fills up with alerts and warnings as massive amounts of energy is getting built around the bio body. "I will trigger a materialization so massive it will engulf the entire world and everyone on it! That goes for the other worlds too! Soon, all of existence will be a VOID!"

Ruby gasps as she heard that. _"That means...everyone from home will die? Yang...Weiss...Blake...Velvet...Uncle Qrow...Dad..."_ Then she remembers Pyrrha, Penny, and her mother. "I won't let that happen!" Ruby jumps out and goes straight towards the face. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ruby flashes her silver eyes in front of Seameyer.

"That still doesn't work on me you stupid bitch! WHAT?!" Then he feels his arms go numb. "What is...Ah! Of course! My arms are now carrying Grimm biology! Damn it!"

"NOOOOOW!" Jaune screams out as the cords rise out of the ground.

"Okay Ruby, lets do it!" Lwai states as the Isla robots goes around the bio body and wrap it with the large cords.

Haruka see's the cords. "What is this?! A cable?! Was this you plan Julian?!" Loser looks up to see Haruka is own the verge of defeat. "Nice try! But I'll just cut the cords and then I'll-huh?!" Then he see's the cables coming behind him. Then he see's the back of the bio body coming to his front. The cables are wrapping both the gate and the bio body together. "Its coming through!" He is getting sandwiched by the cables and the back of his titan sized bio body. "GAAAAGH! NO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

"Seameyer..." Haruka stops once he hears Ruby. She stands tall, with no fear and full determination. "...I should hate you...you done a lot of horrible things...helped the person that took what was precious to me...killed innocent people...I should enjoy what's coming to you...but...I don't...I can't understand why, but I just can't hate someones guts. But I think its because...because its not just me...I can't change myself even if I wanted to. If I did, then I wouldn't be me anymore. It is the same as me dying. I can't afford that. You may say I am useless just for being who I am, and I may have lost loved ones because of that, but I can't let it make me forget about the loved ones I still have, because I am me. No matter what, I still have possibilities in my future. Because no matter what, I will always be Ruby Rose. Even if I end up being a memory in the end, then that memory will always be me!" She then takes off her black hood and throws it out of the wind. "You see...nothing we ever do is pointless...no matter what we do...no matter how much we change or not."

Haruka looks at Ruby with widen eyes. Then angered eyes. ""Grgh! SHUT UP! Don't talk as if I'm a memory! I...still...LIIIIIVE!" Haruka yelled out with all of the malice and hatred in his heart.

Elizabeth flies in with her wings. "Ms. Rose! Take this!" She throws one of Chelsea's spin darts towards Ruby. She catches it. "Open it up just like how Chelsea does it! Now end this! For Papa and everyone!" She shouts out with tears in her eyes.

Ruby then jumps up to the sky, as Haruka shouts out, "This ends now!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Haraka screams.

She opens up the dart as it spins around in high speed. "Its over! This is for Penny...Pyrrha...my Mom, and everyone in Remnant!" She throws the dart as it hits the gate and the bio body with a bright flash.

Haruka could see everything collapsing around him as a blue light turns green. Everything flashes bright green. Haruka see's himself on a white space as he looks around, afraid of what's going to happen next. He then see's a man filled with bright light and a green flaming chest. He recognizes the man as his teacher, Dr. Yurizaki. He couldn't believe he is seeing his old mentor again. Yurizaki then raises his hand, and approaches Haruka. He fears for what punishment he will have, until he gets a soft pat on the head. Haruka feels the warmness of his hand and closes his eyes. With that, his entire body dissolves into green light.

The gate that Haruka was in then flashes green and expands into a large sphere that is slowly consuming the entire bio body. Loser sits on a large piece of debris, watching the new green gate. "You did it Ruby Rose... Now the souls of the dead can finally rest in piece...As will I...Ellie...I love you..." His eyes close.

Ruby covers her eyes to the bright light, but then finds herself getting sucked inside the green gate. "Ah!" She then stabs the ground to stay firmly still. But she can feel the heavy gravity, trying to pull her into the unknown.

Mira see's Ruby trying to hang on. "Ruby! Hang on!"

Ruby grips tightly. But then..."Ruby..."

"Huh?" Ruby looks at the swirling void. "...I've been waiting...we've all been waiting...for you..."

Ruby's eyes widen. "...Mom?..."

Mira see's Ruby staring at the green light. "Ruby! What are you doing?" Then Mira realizes what's going on. "Ah! Is the void altering her perception of reality?! The gate is amplifying her emotional state. She must feel really bad for the people she lost, so the gate is telling her what she wants! She must be very tired, and just wants rest! Whatever the gate is telling you, don't listen! You have to fight it!"

Ruby couldn't listen to Mira. The voices continue. "...Your friends are waiting for you...but not as much as I have been waiting for you my poor...poor little Ruby...you must be tired...please...rest...with me..."

Ruby then loosens her grip. "Yes..."

Mira see's Ruby extending her hand to the gate. "Ruby! No!"

Ruby's hand gets closer, her eyes looks lifeless, and tired. But she smiles, knowing that she will finally rest. Until someone grabs her arm. "Huh?!"

Minato is next to her. "Your friends are waiting for you." He then throws Ruby out of the arm of the bio body.

"NOOOOoooooooo..." Ruby shouts as she falls.

Minato could feel the gate sucking him in now. He tries to run, but feels his injured leg. "Kuh!" He kneels down trying to stay at the ground. "Damn it!"

Mira then gets out of the hand's grip and runs her way towards her injured partner. "MINATO!"

Minato looks up to see Mira's chest is flaming red energy. "MIRA! YOUR COIL!"

"HUH?!" Before Mira could even react, her chest lights up red as the red and green energy begins to swell up. Jaune, Najenda, Nora, Ren, Chelsea, Mine, Lubbock, Salva, Lwai, Lasithi, and Akame look up in awe or fear, seeing the green and red energy mixing into white energy. The energy then goes out of control and engulfs the entire island, then it continues until there is nothing but white...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mira..."

"Huh? Father?" Mira see's his father inside a bright green space.

"I am so sorry Mira...none of this should have happened..." He is carrying a new coil Mira has never seen before. "I'm going to need you to fix my mistakes...forgive me for making you carry this burden...but no one else can do it but you...its time...I can finally entrust this to you...now go...you're ready..."

He places the new coil, with the new symbol inside Mira's chest as it glows bright green. "What?" He walks away. "Wait! Don't go! I have so many questions Father! Don't go!" Mira runs to him, as he walks into the the light.

...

...

...

Mira wakes up. "Huh?! Father! Where are you?! Huh?!" Mira now realizes that she is falling from the sky with an unconscious Minato with her. "MINATO!" She grabs him and embraces him on his backside. _"It may not seem much, but I'll try to shield him from the impact!"_ She tightly closes her eyes, getting ready for impact. But just when she was about to hit the ground, something swoops in and catches them both. Mira opens her eyes. "Huh?"

She see's Ruby and Lwai. "That was a close one!" She notices Minato, badly damaged. "Is he alright?"

Minato slowly opens his eyes. "ugh..." He see's the blonde girl again. "A-...Aigis?..." His vision then gets clear. "...uh...Mira..."

Mira was on the verge of tears. "...Don't scare me like that, you low life..." She embraced him. Minato smiles, knowing he and she finally got out of this mess. The war is over, they won. Lwai then lands them safely where everyone is waiting for them.

Ruby helps Minato to move. "Oh! By the way, what happened to Cinder anyways?"

"...She won't bother you anymore..."

Ruby flinched. She has realizes that he somehow defeated her. Not only defeat her, but ended her for good. She felt sad that she wasn't able to avenge her friends. But then again, she wouldn't hurt anyone again. Once she tells this to everyone, they will rest easy. Everyone gathers around the landing robot. Jaune was the first one to reach them. "Guys! Your okay!"

Minato chuckled. "hehe...Sort of..." Still in pain from his long fought battle.

Ruby nods. "Everyone is alright!"

Jaune then remembers something. "...and Cinder?"

Minato smirks. "Won't be a problem anymore..."

Jaune feels mixed emotions. '...Oh..." He wanted to be the one who kills her himself. But he thinks about it, and just accepts it. He just ultimately smiles, knowing that Pyrrha, has been avenged.

Mine then goes to Akame. "Hey. You did good back there. You were really brave, for that, I give you my props." She salutes Akame.

Akame couldn't bring up a response. All she does is cry. "...Mine...you don't know how much I miss you..."

"Huh? Uh...Okay..." Mine then backs away.

Najenda walks in. "You all did well. I am very proud of you."

Akame wipes her eyes and bows. "Thank you Boss..."

Mine raises her brow. "Um...seriously, who the hell are you?"

Lubbock then jumps in. "I don't know who you are, but I feel like I've known you my life!" Lubbock says with hearts on his eyes towards Najenda.

Mine facepalms. "I'm surrounded by crazy people..."

Then everyone stops what they have been doing once they hear someone crying. They all turn to see Elizabeth with Loser. "Oh Papa...Papa! No!..." Chelsea pats her shoulder. She looks down in sadness, losing the only person who would help her in this unknown world.

Minato looks at the mourning girls and the remains of his former rival. "...I hope he found his peace with his wife..."

Ruby looks in disbelief. Tears streams down her face, as she falls to her knees. She let someone die again. Jaune kneels down next to her as he embraces his distraught friend.

Mira looks at the crying Elizabeth, then the dead Loser. She felt something in her new coil. It was faint, but it was there, like a heartbeat. "Huh?..."

 **Minutes pass...**

Time pass and everyone got acquainted with each other. The game that Salva made for all the collectors was a dud since no one was able to get the that coil that started all of this. Najenda stands next to Salva. "All of this because of some device that could grant wishes. Now its gone..."

"Yes...I did had a feeling we were hunting for nothing..." Salva looks down. "It seems I have failed Lwai..." He then looks to his left to see Lwai walk in, smiling. He shakes his head, reassuring his older brother that he failed no one. Salva then smiles too. "Hm. Your right. There's no use regretting what can't be done. We got work to do. A funeral for the dead, and fine wine for the living." Najenda smiles as she looks forward to another celebration for a job well done. Lives were taken, but the spoils of victory is now ever sweet.

Everyone gathers at the New Telsa boat where they go back to the city to make arrangements to go back to their retrospective homes. Minato was able to drag the dead body of Doug to Albert as the armored men puts him on a body bag. Minato looks down. "I'm sorry...I couldn't save him..."

Albert places his hand to Minato's shoulder. "You did more than enough. Our battle is finally over. They can finally rest easy." Albert remembers his close friend Kyoma. He couldn't help but shed one tear, for the good times with him, and the sacrifice he made for the world.

Minato smiles to his mentor. "...yeah..." Moments later while everyone is getting ready to leave, Minato decides to stay for awhile. He see's the Easter Island Heads. He smirks. _"After all this time, some things never change..."_ Mira walks towards his side as the both stare upon the bright island that used to be dead. "...Mira..."

"Huh?"

"...Thank you...for everything..."

Mira feels accomplished. She couldn't describe how happy she was to hear Minato say these words. Now she finally feels at peace. "...Sure!"

Minato then walks off. "Lets go home..."

"Okay!" Mira follows. Then she see's something. "Minato look! Up top that statue! A flower is blooming!"

Minato squints his eyes. "I...don't think I see it. I don't have robot eyes."

"Oh! Sorry!"

Minato then pats Mira's head. "Forget about it. The island has found its possibilities, while we are just opening the door to many more."

Time pass even more and Salva announces all the events that happened to the board of New Telsa. Although they were some critics, most of them give their blessings to Salva for finally solving the mystery. As he leaves, Mine is there with him. After finding out the truth that she knew Akame and Najenda before she suffered amnesia, she felt conflicted about coming back to her former fellow assassins. But Akame assured her that its better to live a new life. With that, Mine stays with Prince Salva.

Lubbock decided to stay with Najenda, knowing he will get his respect from a new, or more accurately, old crush. Chelsea decided to stay with Elizabeth, carrying out Loser's legacy as collectors.

Claire hears most of the details of the incident from Albert Schuman. They both agreed that Minato has exceeded their expectations. After revealing Cinder's true attentions and taking her down before she could become a threat, he was now their number one candidate for returning to New Telsa. But they refrained from that decision, knowing he wouldn't join immediately. But they hope in time, he could give honor back to New Telsa. She also talked about the other representatives of New Telsa that they need to create portals to the two worlds so they can go home. Not only that, but in case of another incident like this happening again, they might need help with the other worlds governments.

Prince Salva and Lwai heads for their plane to go back to their country. But not before they could say goodbye to their friends. Salva shakes hands with Jaune, calling him a worthy warrior. Lwai and Ruby hug it out, promising each other that they would meet each other again. Akame and Mine nod, showing signs of respect for each other. Despite not knowing her, Mine feels a strange feeling for Akame, as if she knew her as a close friend. She smiles to her friend. Salva, with Lwai, Lasithi, and Mine leave as old friends wave goodbye.

New Telsa arrested Mercury and Emerald, taking them under custody, at least until they can transport them safely to Remnant. Unfortunately, before they could bring them in, they escaped.

New Telsa created a safe passage to Remnant and Earth 1024. Everyone says their last goodbyes, until Akame asks Najenda if she could join Jaune and the others. She thought about it, and she feels that her new purpose is to help her new friends and if she can protect them, she knows she can live a peaceful life. Najenda however, still hasn't forgotten the punishment she owes Akame. Najenda then made a deal to Akame that she is not allowed to come back home until she successfully helps Jaune complete his task on killing the one behind Remnants discord like she has done in the Capital. Akame smiles, and nods. She stands besides her new team. Ruby rushes in late, with her old red hood. She was late because she couldn't get Tsubaki off her back after throwing her perfectly good black hood. Najenda told her to be careful and live peacefully. Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Akame stand together, as they leave to Remnant, with their mission at hand. Mistral to not only save their homes, but also remind the adults that they have new allies on speed dial. They say their goodbyes to Minato, Najenda, Lubbock, and Mira. Ruby nods to Mira, telling her goodbye, till we meet again.

Najenda and her men are next. Lubbock walks with Najenda back to their world. Lubbock even told Minato no hard feelings, and he can keep the title for number one collector. Minato didn't quite know what he was talking about. They leave, and enter a peaceful world they helped make.

At Remnant, a Grimm bird flies towards a dark room, where a pale white woman hears the news about Cinders death, and Emerald and Mercury's disappearance. She silently vows that someone will pay for throwing a wrench to her plans. Her black eyes squints in anger with glowing red iris'.

In the forest where they left off, Ruby leads the way with Jaune, Ren, Nora, and their new member Akame. Jaune extends his hand to his friend, as Akame follows her new companions to a new adventure. With their morale boosted, they go to Mistral.

A blonde girl on bed, wakes up to see Tai Yang. He tells her that they have a new guest. Although this was sudden, she grew to like the idea to have company. So does the blonde Tai Yang brought in. Her name is Leone.

Najenda leads the military of the New Empire with her new right hand man Lubbock. They attend to create absolute peace for years to come. With the help of New Telsa's support, she might as well can. She smiles, knowing that her fellow assassins are now living their lives they see fit.

Back at Earth 2072, a parade is on, as Minato and Mira walks through with people celebrating around. Eventually they meet with Tsubaki and her girls as they help make Mira a Kimono. Minato talks to Tsubaki about Ruby, in how she is small, but she is growing as they speak. They both agree that as long as she doesn't completely change to something she is not, then she will be fine. Then they see a boat sailing, carrying the kids Mira hangs out with. Along with Claire Skyheart sipping tea at the back. Shiora waves to Minato and Mira. Mira rushes in and waves back happily. Later, Mira and Minato sit next to each other.

"Mira..."

"Hm?"

"Remember when you said 'I have many possibilities?'..."

"Yes? What about it?"

"...hm...I didn't think a dead person would have any possibilities..."

Mira knows what he means. Minato died in his last life. "...you must miss them do you?"

Minato sighs. "Well, no use crying over split milk. I have a future to look forward to here. I bet everyone is thinking the same thing."

Mira happily nods. "Don't think you can go to the future alone. Because I will be here to protect you." She winks.

Minato chuckles. "heh heh...Don't get ahead of yourself. Don't forget that I attend to protect you too." He winks back.

Mira got caught off guard with that statement. She smiles as Minato smiles as well. They look up the fireworks, looking forward to what these endless possibilities will lead them.

 **?...**

"It seems you finally broke the barrier that separates these worlds. And with it, new worlds will join this new universe. Such a shame that it is already tainted with darkness far beyond recovering. You may think your morality and heroics have gave you a bright future...but I assure you...nothing will prepare you from the truth." A man spectates Minato from a pocket dimension. His body covered in a black cape. His face is covered in a white mask, similar in structure of Loser's. "The truth that in order to be a true hero..." His eyes are reptilian blue. "...you sometimes must play a villain..."

 **The End...**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story that I filled my heart over. I hoped you enjoyed it! I like to thank the ones who made these shows and the characters themselves. That's right, I also thank the characters themselves for being the way they are, touching so much people with their adventures, and how they ascended beyond their series! Thank you all! Expect more coming soon!**

 **Earth 2072...**

 _As for me though? Well, of course my story continues. As long as I live, I will always meet conflict._

A man with a robot arm, laughing maniacally starts jumping, rooftop to rooftop. "Careful you two, this one is bad news." Mary states back at the Cafe. "He's already killed many people."

Koogari is on his computer checking his profile. "His arm is completely mechanized and his lower legs has a reinforced exo-skeleton." The Leaper has spiky blue hair with a yellow shirt and jeans. The robot arm has a large blade with a coil in. "Won't be easy to take him down. heh heh heh..." The Leaper lands on an alleyway. Mira jumps through the buildings and she lands, seeing the Leaper.

 _I already knew that once I got my memories back. I don't fear death, I only deny it. I already thrown my life away. Its time I go through a new world. New friends, new foes._

Mira finds the Leaper. "He is heading your way. Get ready!"

"Got it." Minato brings out his new sword.

 _No matter what possibility will guide me or get in my way, I will be ready to fight. Even if my old world maybe out of my reach, I will always fight as Minato Arisato._

Minato smiles as he gets ready to fight. He goes for an all out attack.

 _I will always be, The Wild Card."_

 **Pandora: Spring of Genesis...**

 **Part I...**


End file.
